


The First Family of North Carolina

by winters_girl17



Series: The Stans:The First Family [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: American Politics, Angst, F/M, First Family, Fluff, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Smut, north carolina politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: I'm a native North Carolinian and he's a Romanian-American New Yorker who moved to North Carolina for love. Together we're the parents of a bubbly toddler and a baby girl on the way. But, we're more than that. When he's not off filming, he holds the title of First Gentleman of North Carolina. And me, well, I'm the Governor beginning my second term. This is our story of how we balance filming, governing, and family.





	1. Welcome Home Husband

“Oh c’mon.” I screeched at the television. “That’s a bullshit call!” I squealed as my team was handed a crappy call that I disagreed with.

                I was so absorbed in the game that I didn’t notice my husband of four years come into the residence. To be honest I didn’t hear him behind me or beside me. I wasn’t aware that he was even home until his voice spoke and that wasn’t until after I launched an empty plastic bottle at the television.

“What the hell did the tv ever do to you?” He spoke amusement in his voice. _She really does love her basketball._ He thought to himself.

It took me a moment to register that I wasn’t alone in the room anymore. After doing a double take I screeched out “Bash!”  I jumped up and launched myself at his laughing form peppering kisses all over his face.

“You’re home.” I smiled once he had set me back on the floor.

“There’s a break in filming, so I had to come home and see my girls.” Sebastian said brushing hair out of my face. “I missed you.” He added giving me a bruising kiss.

“Charlotte’s still up if you want to see her.” I said once our kiss had broken.

“It’s 9:30 at night, what is she still doing up?” He asked arching a brow.

“I allow her to stay up late when they play.” I shrugged turning my attention to where North Carolina State had _yet again_ turned over the ball giving my beloved Tar Heels another chance to catch back up. “It’s either that or I wake her up constantly with my screaming.”

He just shook his head, knowing that argument was a losing battle. He knew how vocal I was when it came to college basketball. Before he got too far out of earshot, I spoke. “I missed you too and I’m glad you’re home.”

                Sebastian just smiled back at me before disappearing towards our daughter’s room. It had been two long months since Sebastian had been in his own home and three long weeks since he’d physically laid eyes on his two year old daughter and me. Thankfully though, we were able to be together when we found out that this little one I was carrying was going to be another girl.  We had met when he was in Wilmington filming and I was finishing up my master’s in Political Science. During our courtship I served as Wilmington mayor and two months before our wedding, I was elected to serve as governor of our great state. My first term had seen us get married and start a family and now at the beginning of my second term, our family was going to grow.

                We had adjusted to our roles of Governor and First Gentleman respectively with grace and still managed to have time to ourselves and time as a family. When we made the choice to run for office, we decided that it would be just us. While I would be running the state and he would still be acting, we would still have time to just be a family.

“Madam Governor.” Came Sebastian’s smooth voice, his arms wrapping around my waist. “My toddler is sleeping soundly now. So how is my beautiful, hardworking wife and unborn baby girl?”

“Your baby girl is just fine, kicking up a storm.” I said smiling.

“And my wife?” He asked cupping my cheek.

“Your wife is exhausted.” I said sighing as the baby kicked once again. “I was actually taking off for the Eastern residence this weekend. How long are you home?” I asked with a soft smile.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed.” Sebastian said smiling. “I’m home for two weeks and a weekend in New Bern is exactly what we need.” He added.

“ _We_ huh?” I said with a smirk. “You want to come with us Mr. Stan?” I asked heading into the bathroom.

“Yes, Governor Stan. We all need a vacation. A family vacation.” Sebastian said turning down the bed. “It’s been a while since it was just the three of us.” He added as I came out of the bathroom.

“We would like that very much.” I said smiling. Rubbing my hand over my belly I spoke. “Wouldn’t we, Gracie.”

“Grace, huh?” Sebastian smiled. “That’s what we’re naming our little girl?” He asked climbing into bed next to me.

“Yeah, I don’t have a middle name for her yet.” I said flipping off the light. “But for now, I just want to snuggle with my husband.” I said lying down.

                Sebastian held out an arm and I scooted as close to him as I could. It had been a while since I had been in his arms and still after all this time it was still my favorite place to be. I didn’t know what it was about Sebastian, but he was always so warm and the right amount of soft and strong. My heart soared when I thought about the man I was holding on to and the love that he had for our little family. I drifted off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat, knowing with a restful and peaceful sleep ready to the work of the people tomorrow.


	2. Working for the People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get political really quickly. All issues are either of national or state importance.

               The next morning came early for us. I woke up before Sebastian as usual and waddled to Charlotte’s room to see if she was up. Seeing her sleeping form caused a sleepy smile to cross my face. Slowly I made my way to the kitchen to start breakfast for us. I knew it wouldn’t take long before they came for me to start the governing of the day. Once breakfast was made I walked back to the bedroom and smiled at the sight of the toddler cuddled up to her father and my husband lying on his back with an arm thrown around Charlotte and an arm behind his head. Once I made my way over to Sebastian’s side of the bed and ran my fingers along his stubbled cheek. He slowly blinked open his eyes and a sleepy smile crossed his handsome face.

“Good mornin’ lover.” I said smiling as those crystal blue eyes focused on me.

He removed his arm from behind his head and cupped my cheek. “Mornin’ beautiful.” Came his gravelly voice. “How long have you been up?” He asked shifting causing a whimper to come from beside him.

“Just long enough to make breakfast.” I said smiling. “Char. Sweetie, wake up.” I said rubbing the toddler’s back causing her to whimper and snuggle closer to her father.

A deep chuckle resonated in his throat before he spoke. “C’mon baby girl, time to get up.”

“I made pancakes.” I said causing Charlotte to shoot up.

“Pantates?” Came her sleepy voice.

“Blueberry pancakes.” I said causing the Romanian beside me to arch a dark brow.

“Blueberry, huh?” He asked. “Well, in that case, let’s get to eating them before they get cold.” He said patting my hip, reaching for his good morning kiss.

                I slowly stood as Sebastian and Charlotte climbed out of bed. He easily lifted the tot in his arms not quite ready to let her go and took my hand in his. We made our way to the kitchen where pancakes, eggs and bacon was waiting. I had made coffee for Sebastian and had orange juice poured for Charlotte and myself. I always tried to have breakfast fixed instead of getting it on the run so that at least we’d have some time together as a family to start the day. Today, however, I decided to make blueberry pancakes since Sebastian was home and loved both blueberries and pancakes. We ate our breakfast with a mixture of small talk and comfortable silence with small stolen, loving glances between Sebastian and me.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Sebastian asked with a small smile.

“I’m meeting with teachers today in Charlotte...” I started.

“Me!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“Yes, baby.” I laughed ruffling her hair. “The place I’m going shares your name.”

“To talk about teacher pay and the state of the education system.” I continued looking back at my husband. “And that’s after meeting with our attorney general about this travel ban.”

“What about it?” He asked arching a brow. “You know the president isn’t keen on anyone disagreeing with him.”

“Well, it’s wrong and North Carolinians are going to be allowed to come back into their home state. We’re going to fight it in court.” I started. “When I took this oath of office, I swore that I would protect not only our state Constitution but the US one as well. That being said, I can’t in good faith support this ban.” I continued.

“You know that paints a target in your back.” Sebastian said. “I’m not trying to sway you from doing what you think it best for the state and what is right, but he’s going to come after you now.” He added.

“I know, but as governor it’s my job to act on behalf of my fellow statesmen and the people do not support this ban.” I said shrugging. “And it’s just wrong. What if Romania was on that list?” I asked with an arched brow.

“I’m not a Romanian citizen anymore, I’m American remember?”  Sebastian stated with a further arched brow.

“If Romania was on that list there is nothing saying that you would be let back in. Or your mother for that matter. Yes, you’re both citizens; there are American citizen’s that aren’t being allowed entry to their own country because they originally came from somewhere else.” I said stabbing another pancake. “Now, is that right? What if you weren’t being allowed back in?” I said pointing my fork at him.

“I’m the spouse of an American governor; I think I’d be let in.” He said sitting back.

“That’s beside the point, Mr. Stan.” I said rolling my eyes. “What are you doing today?” I asked looking at him.

“I thought I’d have a day with my daughter. Since she doesn’t have a state to run.” He said chuckling. “When are you planning on being back tonight?” He asked standing.

“I’m not entirely sure.” I shrugged. “But, if you could pack for us. I’d love to leave for New Bern in the morning.” I added biting my lip.

“I was thinking we could take Char to the beach too, while we’re there.” I continued. “Oh, before I forget, next week is the Governor’s Ball in DC.” I finished biting my lip.

“Governors Ball? In DC?” Sebastian said looking at me. “With the President and First Lady? After you piss him off?”

“Yeah.” I said nodding.

“With your immigrant husband?” He continued.

“My Romanian American husband, yes.” I said nodding. “Char, go get dressed for your day with daddy.” I said turning my attention to my toddler.

                I took off towards the bedroom to get ready for the day with Sebastian hot on my heels. While I didn’t have many worries, being a natural born American, I did understand my husband’s concern. He became a citizen in his teens but under this new administration he felt like an outsider. While he wasn’t from one of the countries that were targeted under this ban, I understood his thoughts and fears. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t hear his voice rise.

“I have every right to be concerned.” He said throwing his hands up. “I get that you don’t think much of it, but I wasn’t born here.”

I stopped dead in my tracks at his confession. “You think I don’t think much of it?”

“You’re the main reason I’m taking this up. My husband is an immigrant. At any moment, the president could start adding European countries to that list. If Romania is added, or Austria for that matter, that could potentially separate you from us. I’m not immune to this, because I’m a governor. Or that you’re an American citizen for that matter. Part of me wants to beg you not to leave the country. But it’s not just that reason. It’s just wrong, and I need to stand up for what I believe in and do everything I can to protect the people of this state, including my husband.” I said a tear falling from my eyes. “I can’t lose you, but I can’t stand by and do nothing.” I added touching his face.

“And, I want to do everything I can to protect my family.” Sebastian said softly. “Protecting the state is your job and responsibility, I get that. But protecting this family, that’s my job and responsibility.” He added softly kissing me.

“But, go.” Sebastian sighed. “Change the world. I’ll see you tonight.” He added turning on his heel.

“I love you Sebastian Stan.” I said looking at him.

“I love you too Nicolette Stan.” He smiled walking to the bathroom.

With that I finished getting ready and headed off to my attorney general’s office and Charlotte. My thoughts were never far from my husband and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a shameless plug for my other story. Go check out my Bucky shorts 'Falling for You' :)


	3. The Eastern Residence or Home

**_Wilmington_ **

“I love how you keep calling this the eastern residence.” Sebastian said laughing.

“Well, it is.” I said shrugging. “It is ours; I’m the governor and its east of Raleigh.”

“I know we could’ve gone to the actual other residence, but I wanted to come home.” I said with a sigh. “Here we were just a couple, just us. And I miss being just us.” I added walking over to where he was lounging in a chair.

                I made it to where he was sitting and as he patted his lap, I took the proffered spot in his arms and curled up. Charlotte was napping in the early spring sun and as I rested against Sebastian’s arms, looking out over the marsh lands leading to the waterway I realized this would be all I’d ever need. It was early April and the weather had already warmed up to near 80 in coastal Carolina, so we were all dressed for warmth and enjoying the salty smell of the air. I listened to Sebastian’s heartbeat wondering what would be more perfect than to be with this man. I was brought out of my mind by the sound of my husband’s gravelly voice.

“I was thinking about taking the boat out and then grilling out.” Sebastian said quietly. “Seafood since we’re coastal again.” He added playing with my hair.

“Catfish?” I asked looking up at him. “I could go for some catfish.”

He lightly chuckled before responding. “Yes, I can fix some catfish.”

“Yay.” I said yawning.

“Take a nap, iubire.” Sebastian with moving his hand to my back. “We’ll go out on the water as soon as you and Char wake up.” He added starting to rub my back.

“I love you, Bash.” I said getting comfortable in his arms.

“Te iubesc, Nic.” He said kissing the top of my head.

**_Flashback_ **

**_Three years ago_ **

_It was about that time. Sebastian had taken a break in filming not wanting to risk not being around when the baby was born. It was our first child, a baby girl, and I was a year in a half into being governor and just under a year and a half in our marriage. It felt like yesterday I was telling Sebastian I was pregnant and now, I was just days away from giving birth. I had also begun working from the executive mansion more often and had made all the necessary arrangements to continue once our little bundle arrived. Even the actual residence itself had been baby proofed and my mother in law had made the trip from New York to be here for the birth. Another pain rippled through my stomach._

_“Ooh.” I mumbled falling against the table as I walked to my desk. It was my final meeting of the day and Sebastian was getting things for dinner tonight._

_“Governor Stan?”_

_“Oh God.” I moaned collapsing into a nearby chair as I felt sudden rush between my legs. “Call my husband and an ambulance. My water just broke.” I mumbled clutching my stomach._

_Within moments, Sebastian had been called and was on his way to the hospital. My mother in law had been rushed downstairs to my office and an ambulance was pulling into the driveway. I was placed in the back and my angel of a mother in law was whispering soothing words of encouragement in Romanian. As touched as I was, at that moment I wanted nothing more than to have this baby out of me and maybe to punch Sebastian in his handsome face. A short time later I was being rushed in a room where Sebastian was waiting and security had taken post nearby._

_“Ooh, I fucking hate you.” I growled at my husband as another contraction hit._

_“I know you do, iubire.” He said rubbing the side of my face while his other hand held mine. “But this will all be worth it once we hold our princess.”_

_“I will fucking rip your balls off if you touch me again.” I hissed at him, squeezing his hand as hard as I could._

_“She doesn’t mean any of it.” The nurse said with a soft smile at the horrified look on Sebastian’s face. “I said worse with my first one.”_

_“And he is right, all this pain will be worth it once you lay eyes on her.” She said turning to me. “Now, we’re going to need you to start pushing once the doctor comes in.”_

_Within moments of the doctor coming into the room, I began pushing with every bit of strength that I had. A long and agonizing twelve hours after arriving to the hospital, I laid eyes on our baby girl for the first time. While Sebastian and I, and later our parents, were enjoying the newborn Romanian American that I’d brought into this world, my staffers set to work to make the birth announcement._

**_We are proud to announce that at 12:07 am on Friday June 23, 2014 North Carolina Governor Nicolette Stan and her husband, Sebastian, have welcomed their first child. The couple has named their daughter Charlotte Nicolette and both mother and daughter are resting well. It is the first time a sitting governor has given birth while in office. This comes a year and a half into the Stan administration. We wish the couple all the best with their new bundle of joy. Welcome to North Carolina and the world, baby Charlotte._ **

A smile crossed my lips as my eyes opened and I was met by a curly mop of dark brown hair and piercing crystal blue eyes. “Hi monkey.” I said touching her chubby cheek.

“I not monkey.” She giggled. “I Char.”

“Yes you are.” I said reaching my arms out to her. “You wanna go out on the boat with daddy?”

                She excitedly nodded and jumped off Sebastian’s lap with an oomph.  I watched as she scrambled off to get her life jacket, she always ran for it when we mentioned the boat. I then turned my attention to the one who still had me in his arms. His eyes weren’t open but his lips were turned up in a lazy smile.

“She’s ready to go out.” I said, a smile in my voice. “She’s struggling to put on her jacket.” I snickered causing Sebastian to crack open an eye.

“Well, that’s just adorable.” Sebastian said snickering as she had it haphazardly over her head and was trying to buckle it up.

“God, we’re horrible parents for just laughing at her.” I snickered more causing him to laugh even more. “We should do the grown up thing and help her.”

“We should, but this is just too adorable to not share.” He said picking up his phone.

He snapped a picture of the tot, her curly brown locks blowing in the breeze, dark brown brows creased together on concentration, and her tongue peeked out between her lips as she tried to figure out the jacket. He decided to post the picture on his personal Instagram page, one he hasn’t used in a while.

**@imsebastianstan: someone’s excited to go out on the water with her ma and me.**

“Daddy?” Charlotte squealed. “I weady.”

“Oh, no.” I said standing and shaking my head. “You don’t have that even remotely on right.” I added laughing.

 “Mommy!” She squeaked. “No off.” She tried running.

 “Charlotte Nicolette,  aright now stop tryin’a run.” I huffed grabbing onto her collar.

 “There she is.” Sebastian said throwing his head back, that melodic laugh coming out of his mouth.

 “Huh?” I asked standing up as I let her go.

 “The southerner I married. That’s just as funny as you trying to learn Romanian.” He said laughing loudly. “Ok, ok, Char, we’re going.” He said turning his head to the tot pulling on his hand.

 “It wasn’t that funny.” I said narrowing my eyes.  “Now, you tryin’ southern food, that was frickin’ hilarious.” I added laughing.

 “No, it wasn’t.” Sebastian said shaking his head. “Nothing will be as funny as you, my wife, with your deep southern accent trying to pronounce, rather horribly I might add, Romanian words.” He added taking my hand.

 I gasped in fake horror at his words. “It wasn’t horribly. It was my accent that was so bad.” I laughed. “Besides, have you heard yourself pronounce English words?”

 “I can speak English just fine.” Came his New York accent. “Your horrible ass North Carolinian words, that’s a different story.” He mumbled under his breath.

 “Language!” I scolded laughing.

 “You’re not Steve Rogers you can’t scold me about my language.” He said sticking his tongue out while laughing. We had made our way almost to the boat by now.

 “No, I’m not.” I said shaking my head. “But I hold a title that has more authority.” I added.

 “Oh, what is that?” He asked taking my hand and helping me onto the boat.

 “Wife.” I said brushing my lips against his as I spoke.

 “That you are.” He said cupping my cheek. “All mine.” He added bumping my nose with his.

 “You ready monkey?” I asked looking at my toddler. I made my way over to where she was sitting, not far from Sebastian.

 “Ready Mrs. Stan?” Sebastian smiled at me.

 “Whenever you are, Mr. Stan.” I said with a wide smile.

                With that we were off towards the waterway. It was a nice day, not to warm or too cool. There was a nice breeze out and with the boat moving it provided us with a nice ocean spray. That was the nice thing about living in this part of the city; it touched the ocean and afforded us with plenty of privacy where we could just be a family away from prying eyes. This was where I saw Sebastian at his happiest; here he was just able to be a husband and father and not have the stresses of Hollywood weigh him down. It was something I understood all too well, that was one of the biggest reasons that I chose to come _home_ instead of going to New Bern. Here I wasn’t Governor Nicolette Stan; I was just Nikki, wife and mother. In Wilmington we were just the Stan’s. Wilmington had become known as _Hollywood East_ , so it wasn’t uncommon to see an actor or actress strolling about the city.

                I looked over at Sebastian navigating the boat to our favorite spot a soft smile gracing my face at the peaceful expression on his face. He caught me staring and flashed his infamous smirk my way before turning his attention back to steering the boat. I next turned my attention to the toddler trying to reach the edge of the boat to get hit with water and to touch the water. I pulled her into my lap and leaned her over the edge slightly as Sebastian started to slow the boat. After I had a tight grip on Charlotte and knew she wasn’t going to move, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth and sun for a moment, until I felt the boat rocking a bit more and the sound of flip flops coming closer. Suddenly something blocked the sun in my face and a light smile crossed my face. I felt my husband’s rough hand cup my cheek and I slowly cracked a smile and opened my eyes.

 “Hello handsome.” I said with a smile, noticing his face just inches from my face.

 “Hello beautiful.” He said his breath fanning over my face. He captured my lips with his in a soft tender kiss. It only lasted a moment before another set of lips crashed against the sides of our faces.

 “I kiss too!” Charlotte exclaimed with a pout. Sebastian and I just looked at each other a moment before we attacked each of her cheeks with kisses, causing her to giggle wildly.

 “Mommy!” She shrieked. “Daddee!”

                Sebastian and I pulled away with smiles on our faces, before he took a seat and pulled both Charlotte and I into his arms. The three of us stayed just like that until the sun started to fade from the sky. By the time we reached the house, our tot was sound asleep on the seat and once the boat was tied up and I was safely off, he went back for Charlotte and carried her back to the house. We decided to have me stay here so that we wouldn’t have to wake Charlotte. Sebastian headed off to the nearby seafood market and I decided to go and lie down in our bedroom where Charlotte slept.

  _Sebastian’s POV_

                A short drive, that’s all it was. I was going to pick up some catfish, trout, and mahi mahi. I was also going to grab some salad mix  and potatoes to go with it. After grabbing what was needed at the grocery store, I headed off to the fish market. Soon I arrived back at the house and went inside smiling when I heard the soft sounds of the evening news coming from the bedroom. I shook my head with a soft smile on my face. _She never turns off the governing._ I thought to myself. As I fired up the grill, I flipped on the news shaking my head at how much like my wife I was becoming. While I was waiting for the grill to heat up, I found myself intently watching the news report.

  _Now, I want to talk about someone really brave. Someone willing to openly stand up against this president and his illegal ban, and that person is North Carolina governor Nicolette Stan. Now, for those who don’t know who she is and thinks she’s just some random governor, here’s the scoop. She is the governor of the ninth largest state in the country in terms of population. Nicolette, or Nic as she’s known to friends and family, especially her husband; first started her public service as the mayor of Wilmington, the fourth largest city in the state. After two years as mayor she ran for governor and won with an overwhelming majority. While she was serving as mayor she met her future husband, actor Sebastian Stan, who himself is a Romanian immigrant. Now, entering her fifth year as governor of North Carolina she has taken up what is quite possibly the biggest battle of her career. I had a chance to sit down with her after her press conference. That interview when we come back._

               I ran a hand over my face as the show went to commercial break. I had no idea when she sat down with a major network for an interview, something I planned on asking her about when she woke up. This was a battle I didn’t want her to take up. I had seen over the course of this new presidential administration that people who opposed them get viciously attacked and the last thing I wanted was to see her get viciously get attacked. As I walked back into the house, I noticed that the program had returned and my wife’s face was on the screen.

  _“Thank you Governor Stan for joining us.” The interviewer began._

_“Please, call me Nicolette.” Nic began with a smile. “And thank you for having me.”_

_Alright, Nicolette.” She began smiling. “You’ve been openly critical of this travel ban, going as far as to publicly say that North Carolinian’s with valid visa’s and passports would never be denied entry into their state and successfully getting a stop on disallowing their entry while others have just let it go, why? Why take this on in such a public way and so adamant about making sure they were able to make it back.”_

_“It’s simple really.” Nic began with a soft smile. “It’s just wrong. When I think about immigration policy and what I can do within my own borders, I do everything with my husband and mother in law in mind. Sebastian came to this country when he was twelve and didn’t become a citizen until a bit later and I would never what there to be a question of not allowing them back into this country. This is their home. I know Romania isn’t on the list, but if they were, there is no guarantee that he’d be allowed back in. Simply put, this ban separates family and keeps legal residents and citizens from coming home and it’s unconstitutional.”_

_"Now, it’s something to be noted that this president doesn’t like anyone to openly disagree with his policies. Are you worried about any retaliation from this administration?” The interviewer asked._

_“The thought has crossed my mind. It’s something that Sebastian has brought up before, but there is a time to be silent and a time to stand up for what you believe in and this is the time to stand up for what you believe in. And personally, I think it’s shameful to enact policy that if it was in place fifteen or even ten years ago could possibly get his own wife deported. The thought should’ve crossed his mind before since he is the spouse of an immigrant.” Nic said the last part a bit defiantly._

I felt a presence behind me and knew it was my wife. “Did you mean what you said?” I asked my voice cracking a bit.

 “I did. Every word.” She said looking at my back. “You’re never far from my mind when it comes to bills and laws that I take on or try to pass. Charlotte too. All I want is a better world for my daughter and a new home state for my husband to be proud of”

“Bash, honey?” She said touching my shoulder. “Please, look at me Sebastian.”

 I turned slowly and looked at her. “You really do that? Think of me and mom?”

 “Sebastian, I think of you, your mom, Charlotte, my parents when I do anything.” She said cupping my cheek. “I know that if I can make your lives better, then I’m doing it for the whole state. I only want what’s best for everyone in my state, and that includes you.”

 “Te iubesc, Nicolette Stan.” I said crushing my lips to hers. We only broke apart when we needed air.

 “I love you too, Sebastian Stan.” She said with a soft smile. “I am hungry too.” She said sheepishly.

 “That I can fix.” I said with a soft smile. “The grills ready for me to put the fish on it.” I added turning to finished dinner.


	4. The Rachel Maddow Show

             After a blissful weekend seaside, it was back to work. I knew what was coming for me once I started to take on the president. It was something I had accepted, but I didn’t have time for a Twitter battle. I had more important things to do, like run a state. I pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian’s lips once his blue eyes focused on me. I pulled away once we needed breath and bumped noses before I spoke.

 “Mornin’ Mr. Stan.” I said with a smile.

 “Good mornin’ Mrs. Stan.” He said with a soft smile. “Sleep well?” He asked.

 “I always do with you.” I said pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

           My fingers roamed all over his taut chest enjoying the feeling of his skin under my fingertips and the goosebumps that were left in their wake. As our mouths danced, I took the time to run my fingers over every inch of bare skin I could find. It was only moments after I began that Sebastian’s hands started roaming. My nightgown was hiked up over my bump from sleeping in the middle of the night, giving him free roam of my belly and the rest of my bare body. We were nearing the end of my pregnancy and I knew it was only a matter of time before he announced that he was going to be home until the baby was born.  These weeks when he was home was the hardest since we had to adjust to him being home, and then enjoying time together before ultimately having him leave once again. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt his lips attach themselves to my neck and found myself on my back with him between my spread legs. He ground his hips against mine and a growl imamated from deep in his throat.

 “God, I want you so bad.” He growled against my skin. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He asked grinding his hips against mine once more.

 “I can feel it.” I said trying to stifle a laugh.

 “Ugh.” He flipped on his back with a groan. “This is the worst part of a pregnancy. When you’re in your first and second trimester you can’t keep your hands off me. You’re even worse after the baby’s born but now, I couldn’t get laid if I tried.” He groaned throwing his hand over his face.

 “I’m sorry honey.” I said pulling my bottom lip between my teeth. “I feel like a beached whale.” I added hiding my face in my husband’s chest.

 “I know it won’t matter, but I don’t think you look like a beached whale for a moment.” He said rubbing my back. “And I know you can’t help it.” He added kissing the top of my head.

 “If it matters, once she’s born, I’ll more than make up for it.” I said lifting my head. “There’s something about seeing you as a father that is hot as hell.” I added with a small laugh.             

            He laughed as there was a little knock on the door. That light of a knock could only mean one thing. Our little monkey was awake. Slowly we both climbed out of bed, Sebastian heading to the bathroom to take care of his little ‘problem’ and I to the bedroom door to get Charlotte before she started squealing. We padded to the kitchen to get breakfast, Charlotte saying she wanted chocolate cereal for breakfast. Once I got her seated in her booster seat I made my way back to the bedroom. I shut the door quietly and padded to the closet, which meant I had to pass by the bathroom. I was quickly sidetracked by Sebastian’s quiet muffled moans, I bit my lip, finding myself suddenly very flushed and aroused and quietly made my way into the bathroom.

          Upon hearing the door close, Sebastian cracked open an eye just as I was pulling my gown over my head. He eyes grew wide but he didn’t remove his hand from his swollen and painfully erect dick. I put the lid to the toilet down and patted it. He arched a brow and I nodded causing him to immediately take a seat. With his help, I steadied myself and slowly sank down on his length causing us to both moan.  As I started to move, he captured my lips in a searing kiss. We quickly found our rhythm knowing we wouldn’t have long before Charlotte or someone else came looking for us. This was when Sebastian was his most intoxicating, all handsy, brows furrowed, biting those perfectly pouty lips, moans of pure ecstasy coming from his mouth, trembling from each touch and sensation, pulling us closer together so there was nothing between us. Things that one could argue make a man like a drug and this _drug_ was all mine and I was completely addicted. My fingers scraped at his scalp and his fingers tangled in mine. He gave one final hard tug and that was all it took. My walls fluttered around him and his name came from my lips like a prayer to the heavens. Seconds later a string of Romanian and English curses escaped his lips as he was overtaken with his own powerful orgasm. It took moments before our breathing had returned enough to speak.

 “I love you more than you’ll ever know.” He said cupping my cheek.

 “I love you more.” I said softly pressing a kiss to his lips.

 He lightly chuckled before speaking. “Not possible.”

          I slowly rose off him and we got ourselves cleaned up and presentable. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen were Charlotte had polished off her cereal. He let go of my hand and walked over to where his daughter sat. We had had the conversation about having a possible nanny to help me out during the day when he was gone, he wasn’t too thrilled. So I had a simple solution to it all.

 “So, I was thinking about our nanny problem.” I started pulling out a bowl for my own cereal.

 “No, we’re not hiring a nanny for our daughter.” He said sternly. “We don’t need any help raising her. We can handle it.” He added. 

“When we’re both home, yes. But, when you’re not home, I beg to differ.” I said looking back at him.  “And I have a solution, if you’ll listen to me.” I added shaking my head.

 “I don’t want someone else in _my_ house raising _my_ daughter.” He said looking at me.

 “Well, I think I did a good job raising my son.” Came a voice behind my husband. A small smile spread across my face.

 Sebastian spun on his heel and looked at his mother with wide eyes. “Mom!”

 “Hello, sweetheart.” She said with a smile walking to hug her son.

 “Bunica!!” Charlotte exclaimed, jumping up at the sound of her grandmother’s voice.

 Sebastian and I just looked at each other shocked that our toddler had spoken Romanian. We watched as she jumped in her grandmother’s arms. As I watched granddaughter and grandmother interact I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist. He nuzzled his face in my neck and I felt him smile into my neck before he spoke again.

 “Sunt bine cu noi ajutandiu.” Sebastian said softly against my neck, pulling me into his arms.

 “You know I can’t understand you.” I said chuckling.

 “I said, I’m ok with her helping us.” He said turning me around to face him. “How long is mom here for?” He asked pressing his lips to mine.

 “Bunica’s mobing here.” Charlotte squealed.

 “What?” Sebastian asked eyes wide.

 “I’m looking at houses while I’m down here.” Georgeta said with a smile. “I figured Seb will be taking off from filming soon and that would give me a chance to look for places here in town. I want to be closer to my son and his family.”

 “We want you here mom.” Sebastian said hugging his mom. “I can help you look while Nic works.”

 “And in the meantime, you’ll stay here.” I said with a smile. “We’d all love to have you here.”

 “Thank you, Nicolette.” Georgeta said hugging me. Just then one of my staffers walked into the residence.

 “Governor Stan?”

 “Yes?” I said looking up.

 “You’re wanted for an interview.” He said awkwardly looking anywhere but me clothed in a flimsy nightgown.

 “I’ll be right down.” I nodded turning around.

                I made my way to the bedroom with Sebastian right behind me. I went into the closet and grabbed a suit and a pair of jeans from Sebastian’s side of the closet. When I emerged from the closet Sebastian was standing in a t-shirt and boxer briefs. I tossed the jeans at him which he caught with a smile. We walked back out to the kitchen were our daughter and her grandmother were still sitting. I kissed each of the three of them and headed off downstairs for the day’s work.  I walked into my office as my chief of staff started to speak.

 “Governor Stan isn’t going to be too happy with this.” She said leaning on the chair.

 “Sam, she needs to get her point across on where she stands on these national issues.”  Jake, my press secretary said. “It’s the first step to a White House run.”

 “Who says I want to run for the White House?” I asked looking around the room. “And what aren’t I going to be happy about, Sam?”

 “Madam Governor, uh…” Sam started looking at me. “There is a cable news program wanting to interview you.” She continued.

 “Oh?” I said sighing. “Who?” I asked.

 “Rachel Maddow.” Sam said speaking up. “She wants to sit down at talk about everything.”

 “Define everything.” I said taking a seat.

 “Your positions on immigration, jobs, being the first sitting governor to give birth about to be twice, balancing being governor and wife. Everything.” Sam said looking at me. “She even wants to ask about a possible White House run.”

 “Why does everyone think I want to run for the White House?” I said shaking my head. “Have I mentioned desire to run? I thought I just was running North Carolina.” I added.

 “You’re approval rating is the highest of any governor, not just of our state but of the country.” Sam said looking at me. “Not only that, but people outside of the state like you. Your name is starting to pop up in reference to 2020.”

 “I have a feeling my popularity is because my husband plays a Marvel superhero.” I said laughing. “Not because they like my policies.” I added.

 “What is it going to hurt?” Sam said arching her brow.

 “Fine, set it up.” I said sighing. “Oh, Bash isn’t going to be happy with this.” I added shaking my head.

 “What else is on the agenda for the day?” I asked.

                As I tackled the rest of my day, Sam and Jake set about setting up this interview. I would learn that it was going to happen in two days time. That gave me two days to have a minor argument with Sebastian about doing the interview, which would happen at night and to prepare for the wrath of the president that I was going to incur afterwards. Both Sam and Jake both were godsends arranging everything. Two days came and went before I knew it and the day of the interview was here.

 “What time does the interview start?” Sebastian asked looking at me.

 “They’re going to be here setting up around 6. The show starts at 9.” I said slipping into a more comfortable pair of flats for the day. I knew if I stayed in the confines of my office, my shoes would end up off, as they always did.

 “I’ll say it again; I don’t like this at all.” Sebastian said with a sigh. “I know what’s going to happen afterward.” He added.

 “I know you don’t, but it’s something that has to be done.” I said sitting down next to him on the bed. It’s time for someone to stand up to this president and I have to do what is right.” I added taking my hand in his. I started playing with his hand, running my fingers up and down his palms and fingers. It was something I always did when I got nervous. A sigh came from the Romanian beside me.

 “I don’t understand why it has to be _you._ ” He said touching my face with his free hand, turning my face to face him. “Anyone can stand up to him. It doesn’t have to be you.” He added quietly.

 “That’s the problem, no one is.” I said looking directly into his eyes.

 Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock on the doorframe and his mother at the door.

 “A Sam is here to see you, Nicolette.” Georgeta said with a soft smile.

 “Thank you.” I said with a soft smile. “Duty calls.” I added pecking my husband softly on the lips.

 Georgeta gave me a soft smile and a pat on the shoulder as I walked out of the room. Before I was out of earshot, I heard an exchange that made my heart soar.

 “You seem so happy and in love. The both of you do.”  Georgeta said to her son.

 “I am, mom.” Sebastian smiled. “I’ve never been happier in my life. The best thing in my life happened when we crashed into each other. I love her so much.” He beamed.

 “I’m so happy for you, draga.” She said giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

               I walked to my office with a smile on my face. When I reached my office the transformation had already begun. Cameras were being set up everywhere and Sam was supervising it all. Suddenly I wished Sebastian was here with me to calm me and as if we were telepathically connected, he appeared wrapping me up in his strong arms. I had already lost my shoes nearby at the door so he towered over me even more.

 “What are ya doing down here?” I asked looking up at him. “I figured you’d be with Char and your mom.” I added snuggling back into his embrace.

 “I couldn’t leave you alone, iubirea mea.” He said pressing a soft kiss to my temple, extending his hand that I immediately took into my own.

                 We stood there for a bit; his arm around me, my back against him playing with his hand. Every now and then, Sam would look over at us and softly smile. Sebastian would whisper soothing words against my hair and into my ear, sometimes in English and sometimes in Romanian. Soon enough it was time and I was ushered to the couch that sat in my office and Sebastian disappeared off upstairs into the residence, but not before one final soft kiss. Rachel had begun with her opening monologue and the producer telling me that the interview was coming up. I took a deep breath and Sam and Jake both gave me thumbs up.

  _Rachel: Now I talked a few days ago about a governor, up and coming really in the political world. Her name’s already being brought up in reference to 2020. And we have her joining us tonight, North Carolina governor Nicolette Stan. Governor Stan thanks for joining us._

_Nicolette: Thanks for having me Rachel._

_Rachel: Now, I want to begin with the travel ban. You’ve talked about it at length in various interviews since all this began, but why take it on?_

_Nicolette: Other than the fact that it’s unconstitutional, it’s completely wrong. As long as I’m governor, I’ll do anything in my power to make sure North Carolinians everywhere, regardless of their origin, be allowed back into their state and country. And thankfully it was blocked by our supreme court._

_Rachel: So you’re against a ban of any kind?_

_Nicolette: No, I’m all for keeping our country safe and a ban seems logical for a short time. However, I would go as far as to do it for all countries, that way you’re not targeting anyone because of their faith. Make a deadline on it. Say we’re going to do this for six months and stick to it. And not stopping people from coming in. If you have a valid visa or a dual citizenship, then you should be permitted to enter the country you call home. Just don’t issue new visas._

_Rachel: So let me get this straight. You’re against a primarily Muslim ban but for a practically global ban. Including European countries, some of our biggest allies and Romania. The birth country of your own husband and mother-in-law._

_Nicolette: Yes. We need a better vetting system in process. With everyone working together putting in the research to make this work properly then opening things back up. We need to make America safe for all those that are here and those that want to come here for a better life. We need to have a realistic time frame and get the support of the American people. It’s not the people in Washington that are affected by this, it’s the ordinary people._

_Rachel: That sounds reasonable. Now, I want to switch gears. Illegal immigration. With all the talk about ‘The Wall’ going on, you’re been completely quiet. What’s your thoughts? Build a wall? Mass deportations?_

_Nicolette: Walls are pointless, ask the people of Berlin. We need to work with the Mexican government to fix the borders. Enforce our current laws. I honestly don’t understand implementing new laws when you don’t enforce the ones on the books. You can’t fix a broken system if you don’t know how it’s broken. Enforce our laws then go from there. Now, on the subject of deportations, I completely agree with deporting the violent felons. But those whose only crime is coming here illegally, let them spend a short time in jail. Something like a week or so or fine them, or possibly both.  Then they need to go through the process of becoming a naturalized citizen.  Deporting millions of people is completely crazy and impossible. Yes, they need to understand what they’ve done is wrong. It’s completely wrong that we have a system in place that practically makes illegal’s citizens while those who come here properly have to wait decades before finally becoming citizens. And that is another system that needs revamping. It shouldn’t take that long to become a citizen._

_Rachel: Now, Russia. Thoughts?_

_Nicolette: Russia. Russia. Russia. We need to know if they meddled in the election and if this new administration knew about it. If they did, then I believe impeachment is necessary and Russia needs to have consequences. It needs to be known to everyone over the globe that one thing you absolutely do not do is meddle in our democratic process. That’s sacred to us and it’s worked for us for over two hundred years._

_Rachel: So you’re for impeachment if this is the case?_

_Nicolette: Absolutely, if it is true then he isn’t our legitimate president. I don’t believe there’s a precedent for this kinda thing, but possibly a special election needs to be held. We need a president that isn’t tainted by another country and to know that they put American interests first._

_Rachel: Healthcare. That’s another hot button issue. What would healthcare look like under a President Stan?_

_Nicolette: Oh gosh. To be honest I’m not entirely sure, but the one thing I will say is that the ACA would be emplace until there was a solution that all could agree on._

_Rachel: So you’re in support of a repeal/replace?_

_Nicolette: Yes. Look, the ACA’s flawed. President Obama even said so. His heart was in the right place but in some ways he didn’t go far enough. Firstly, the penalties need to go and subsides need to stay in place. Then you need to go after the insurance companies and pharmaceutical companies. When I was in college, I worked in a retail pharmacy. I’ve seen the prices for drugs and it’s completely ridiculous. $600 dollars for an Epi-Pen that keeps you from dying is crazy. Over a thousand for a vial in insulin, even worse. These are medications that keep people alive. The prenatal vitamins that I’m on right now are crazy for people without insurance. It’s truly not affordable. So I’d have to have meetings with doctors, insurers, drug makers and see how we could get this done for the people._

_Rachel: Medicare? Medicaid?_

_Nicolette: Under me, they would be expanded. Seniors would never have to worry about losing their coverage. The same goes for those on Medicaid._

_Rachel: Now one last serious question. You’re name is coming up a lot in regards to 2020. Are you considering a run for the White House?_

_Nicolette: Nothings off the table honestly. However, we have more work to do in our state. But, if I did certain things would have to happen._

_Rachel: Like?_

_Nicolette: First, I’d have to feel like I’ve done all I can for the people of North Carolina. I’d have to know that I’ve made their lives better since I’ve been in office. Secondly, I’d have to have the blessing of North Carolinians. In my opinion, if the people don’t support you, the rest of the country won’t. Finally, I’d have to have the support of Sebastian._

_Rachel: And on the mention of your husband, we’re going to talk about him for a moment about him._

_Nicolette: Oh gosh._

_Rachel: Now, we’ve heard the stories of how you guys met, but let’s hear it from you. Did you run into him?_

_Nicolette: Crashed into him hard is more like it. We crashed into each other so hard that I was actually knocked to the ground. I knew who he was when he apologized, having a bit of a crush on him already and he helped me up. Before we parted, he called me beautiful in Romanian and asked me to coffee. I agreed and as they say, the rest is history._

_Rachel: You graduated from the University of North Carolina with a master’s in Political Science and shortly after got elected Mayor of the city of Wilmington. What was it like to juggle being mayor and dating a Hollywood actor?_

_Nicolette: I’m not going to lie and say it was easy. It was hard as hell, but somehow Bash and I made it work. I fell for him hard and quickly realized I didn’t want to live my life without him, we began talking about who was going to make the move and ultimately he made the move to Wilmington at the end of my term and I made the decision to run for Raleigh. We became engaged shortly afterwards, got married just after getting elected. It kills me to see him leave but he loves his work and I couldn’t be prouder of him._

_Rachel: First sitting governor to give birth while in office and you’re about to do it once again. How has your daughter changed your outlook?_

_Nicolette: Charlotte is at the heart of everything I do. As a mother, I only wants what’s best for her; I want her to have the life I never did. I know if I can make the world a better place for her, then I’m doing it for everyone._

_Rachel: We’re out of time for tonight, Governor Stan, thank you so much for joining us tonight. And until tomorrow, be kind to each other. Goodnight._

And with that it was over. I was extremely tired and wanted nothing more than to be in Sebastian’s arms. I quickly gathered up my shoes and bided everyone goodnight after getting a knowing look from Sam.  A short time later, I was showered and in bed snuggled deep into Sebastian’s arms.

 “He’s going to come after you now, dollface.” He said into the dark.

 “Yep, I know.” I said yawning. “But, we can tackle that beastie in the morning.” I added.

 “Sleep frumoasa Nicolette.” He said taking me back to the day we met. “Te iubesc Nicolette Denise Stan.” He added placing a soft kiss onto the top of my head.

 “I love you too, Sebastian Stan.” I said placing a soft kiss onto his chest over his heart. “Sleep well, printul meu.”

 I felt Sebastian chuckle before he spoke. “I’m hardly a prince.” He said placing a loving kiss to my forehead.

 “Ya my prince.” I mumbled snuggling closer to him.

 “Sleep well, my love.” Sebastian said pulling me tighter against him.

 With that we drifted off into a peaceful slumber in our loving embrace unaware of the Twitter shitstorm I had created by that interview.


	5. Tweeter in Cheif

The next morning came streaming through the blinds and found me fluttering my eyes open only to be met by the crystal blue eyes of my husband. A soft smile graced his face as he brushed some stray hair out of my face.  A bashful smile crossed my face when I realized he’d been awake for a while just watching me sleep. It wasn’t uncommon for him to do that, him having done it since we got serious when I was mayor, but even after all this time; I found myself getting bashful when I’d wake up to find him watching me. He pressed a tender kiss to my lips before either of us spoke.

 

“Mornin’ lover.” I said with a soft smile.

 

“God that doesn’t get old.” He said with a big grin. “Mornin’ Regina mea.” He added pulling me in for another kiss.

 

“Well, that’s new.” I said looking at him. “What did you call me?” I asked curiously.

 

“My queen. I called you my queen.” He said with a smile. “You are the queen of this castle.” He added pulling us to sit up.

 

                I found myself sitting up in his arms just as comfortable as I was lying down when the door to our bedroom burst open. Our eyes grew wide at the tot coming barreling into the room with her grandmother and my chief of staff behind her. Georgeta was hot on Charlotte’s heels trying to keep her from getting into our room to no avail. Sam was not far from behind her.

 

“Mommy! Daddee!” Charlotte squealed jumping into Sebastian’s lap right on his crotch causing him to loudly groan while our daughter attempted to stand on his thighs to reach his neck.

 

“Jesus Christ, Char.” He said exasperated. “Don’t kill daddy’s junk.” He added shifting uncomfortably under the weight of his toddler’s little feet almost right on his most private areas and his mothers and, now Sam’s, gaze.

 

“Just think, in a few months, we’ll be adding another one to this.” I smirked looking at his pained expression. “Char, c’mere hon. Let’s give daddy a break.” I said reaching out for her.

 

“Nah, I’m good.” Sebastian said looking over at me. “We can’t have her crushing Grace.”

 

“So that’s what you’re naming my second grandchild?” Georgeta asked leaning off the frame.

 

My eyes found Sam’s and the look on her face said one thing, trouble and I spoke. “Sam what’s going on?”

 

“Nic, sorry to bother you before you’re fully awake, but we have a situation.” She said looking at Sebastian and I. “The president has responded to the interview. The whole first family to be exact and quite a bit of people are coming to your defense, both of your defense.” She added.

 

“Both of our defense?” I asked confused. “Actually hold that thought. We’ll be out in a minute.” I added.

 

With that Georgeta ushered Charlotte, much to her dismay, out of the room giving Sebastian and I a chance to get dressed. I kept quiet while I slipped into a maternity sun dress, having to dress freer in this stage of my pregnancy. I turned around to my husband as he started to speak.

 

“Time to face the firing squad it seems.” He said shaking his head.

 

“And he couldn’t just wait until I had my coffee. I think well once I’ve had coffee.” I said sighing.

 

“That’s the thing; he doesn’t want you to think clearly.” He continued. “This is just to throw you off and deflect from what really needs to be done.”

 

“Well, it’s not going to work.” I said opening the door once he had thrown a shirt on. “I have more important things to do other than get in a twitter war with the leader of the free world. And frankly he has more important things to do other than wage a fuckin’ twitter war with me.” I said walking towards the kitchen area.

 

“Bad word, mommy.” Charlotte said clearly trying to sound like myself or Sebastian.

 

“Right, baby; mommy said a bad word.” I said kneeling down to her height. “Can you forgive me?” I added sighing. She always seemed to make it all better.

She nodded and hugged me before I stood up and looked at Sam. “So, what’s being said?” I asked looking at her.

 

“Apparently North Carolina is a failed state with no jobs, poor education, and not ‘winning’.” She started. “The worst though, is what he’s said about your past.” She added swallowing hard, knowing that would set Sebastian off.

 

“What did he say?” I dared ask.

 

“Um..verbatim?” Sam said looking between Sebastian and I. I nodded and she continued to read the tweet.  “ _Talk of 2020, who would actually want her as president, when her own family got rid of her. Completely unwanted by everyone, probably including her own husband._ ” She finished looking to me and to Sebastian who was standing beside me with his jaw clenched, shoulders tensed and his hands balled into fists. I immediately knew that I needed to calm him down before he did something rash.

 

“Sam, clear everything I have for today.” I said not taking my eyes off my husband. “I’ll read through everything that’s been said and we’ll decide how we’re going to respond. I’m more concerned with the statements he’s making about our state.” I continued.

 

“Georgeta, will you take Char out for a little while.” I said finally taking my eyes of Sebastian. “I need to calm down your son.” I added turning my attention to my still fuming husband.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Sam said and turned on her heel leaving us be.

 

“Call us when you’re ready for us to come back, sweetie.” She said getting Charlotte and taking her out of the room. When we heard the door close and Georgeta and Charlotte leave, Sebastian started.

 

“Who the fuck does he think he fucking is?” Sebastian roared. “He knows nothing about _my_ wife and her past.”

 

“Sebastian, love, you need to calm down.” I said carefully approaching him.

 

“He has no god damn right.”He yelled slamming his fist down on the counter. “And, if you think I’m going to keep my mouth shut, you’re sorely fucking mistaken.” He added glaring at me.

 

“Sebastian, I’m not telling you to keep your mouth shut.” I said stopping short of him. “All I’m doing is trying to calm you down. You’re starting to scare me a bit.”

 

“You don’t say that kind of things about someone that’s been through what you’ve been through.”  He said angrily. “That is something you’ve been struggling with since we met.  I’ve seen you take to heart what the trolls say about you. I didn’t keep my mouth shut when we were dating and I’m not going to now. No one is going to attack my wife like that.” He continued.

 

He closed the gap between us in two steps, anger still evident in his face and cupped my face gently.  “You are an amazing woman, wife, mother, and governor. What you went though as a child has no bearing on what kind of person you are now. You’re one of the most loving and kind people I know. You’re beautiful both inside and out. How dare anyone say otherwise.” He said crushing our lips and bodies together.

 

                His right hand cupped my face while his left pulled me closer to him. One of my hands went to his neck while the other fisted his shirt. Time seemed to stop as this kiss was soft and gentle a stark contrast to his outburst just a few moments ago. The kiss was knee weakening and if it wasn’t for his tight grip, I would’ve fallen in the floor. He broke the kiss when we were getting disoriented from the lack of air.

 

“I will respond, but I’ll be respectful of you and your position.” He said quietly. “I would never do anything to hurt you or bring you grief.” He added still not letting go of me.

 

“It is my responsibility to protect you from anything that can hurt you.” He said quietly.

 

“Love, words won’t hurt me. I know I’m a good governor, mother and wife.” I said running my thumb along his jaw.

 

“And beautiful.” He said narrowing his eyes. “Don’t forget beautiful.”

 

“You’re biased.” I said with a soft smile, finally letting him go. “C’mon, let’s see how bad this really is.” I added walking over to my laptop and cutting it on.

 

“I may be biased, but that doesn’t mean it’s not true.” He said with a smile. I turned my head in time to see his phone up in his hand.

 

“Sebastian?” I said arching a brow. Before I could make it over to him, my phone dinged and lit up and I saw that it was a new Instagram post.

 

                I arched a brow and unlocked my phone pulling up the app. There was a post from Sebastian, the photo he had just snapped. I was standing at the counter waiting for my computer to fire up, my black hair in a low, loose ponytail, a hand resting on my round bump, and a look of concentration on my face. It was followed by a simple caption **_@capefear_girl_**   ** _the bravest, most amazing, most beautiful woman I know. An amazing governor, wife, and mother. I am so blessed to call this amazing creature mine. My whole heart for my whole life._**   I softly smiled before typing out a reply of my own. **_I am the lucky one to be blessed with such an amazing husband and partner. I couldn’t do any of this without you. You are the love of my life. I meant what I said in my vows. With my whole heart for my whole lifeI will love you @imsebastianstan._** I sat my phone down at pulled up Twitter.  I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist to tugged me towards the table. With my laptop in my hands, Sebastian pulled out a chair having me sit in it. After shooting his mother a text, he took a seat next to me as we started reading though, what we would come to call the presidents greatest hits.

 

_@potus: such a failed state. @nc_governor thinking she could do better. Where are your jobs? #worstgovernor ._

_@potus: have you even seen this woman.  A complete total cow that doesn’t know a thing about mothering #notclosetoa10_

_@potus name one thing @nc_governor has done for her state. One thing? Anyone?_

_@potus: @nc_governor thinks she married to an A lister. Please, more like a D list. Name one good Sebastian Stan movie. #horribleactor #horriblegovernor_

 

When we finished reading through the tweets, I started busting out laughing. He just looked at me like I had two heads.

 

“We’re a failed state? Where are our jobs?” I said laughing. “We’re the number one job growth state in the US. We’ve surpassed New York, which I thought would never happen. We got a new Boeing plant under me. Sports have come back to our state. Film has come back to our state, though I think you may have something to do with that. I think that’s a hell of a lot for our state.”

 

“How can you be laughing at this?” He asked looking at me.

 

“It’s funny as shit.” I laughed as the door opened. “I’m a cow that knows nothing about mothering?” I continued.

 

“I’m not a cow, I’m 8 months pregnant. That’s not being a cow. Did he think his wife was a cow when she was that far along. No, I’m not a model, but I think I look just fine. I was able to get my hands on a very hot man.” I said looking at him. “And on the mothering, I am completely hands on, I work out of the mansion for God’s sake.” I said shaking my head.

 

“I can’t be civil with this man next week.” He said shaking his head. “Not after touching such a sore subject.” He said looking pointedly at me.

 

“Sam?” I said looking at Sam who had finally come into view.

 

“I didn’t think you’d want me to cancel your ultrasound today.” She said looking at me. “It’s in an hour.”

 

“Well, shit!” I exclaimed. “Thank you Sam.” I said quickly.

 

She nodded and left us once again. Sebastian looked at me for a moment before speaking. “Are you ok with this?”

 

“What? My ultrasound?” I said looking at him. “It’s a chance to see our baby girl.”

 

“No, what he said about you.” He said standing and walking over to where I was trying to get something to eat. “I’m more worried about you.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about my emotions.” I said faking a smile.

 

“I can tell when you’re lying.” He said narrowing his eyes. “And it’s my job to worry.”

 

“Really, love, I’ll be fine.” I said touching his bicep. “He’s not the first to say that I’m unwanted. My parents kinda said that when they got rid of me.” I added.

 

“But, if you’re going to munch on something, do it now.” I said looking at him. “We’re going to have to leave soon.” I added taking another bite of brownie.

 

“My pregnant wife and unborn daughter deserve more than just a brownie for breakfast.” He said disapprovingly.

 

“And we will.” I said with a smile that reached my eyes. “Adelyn.” I said almost running into him.

 

“Adelyn?” He asked confused. “Who the hell is Adelyn?”

 

“Your daughter, that’s who.” I said snorting.

 

“Grace Adelyn?” Sebastian said arching a brow.

 

“No. no. Adelyn Grace.” I said looking at him. “She likes it.” I said rubbing my belly.

 

“Did she?” He asked his eyes growning wide.

 

“Yeah, I toyed with it that other day and she kicked. Didn’t think nothing of it until a moment ago.” I said as he crouched down to my belly’s level.

 

“Adelyn Grace.” He said quietly against my belly earning a kick from our daughter. He looked up and smiled. “Adelyn Grace Stan.” He repeated earning another kick.

 

“Governor, Mr. Stan.” Sam said fondly observing the moment. “It’s time to leave.”

 

“Thanks Sam.” I said smiling. “C’mon, love. Let’s go see how our lil lamb is today.” I added taking his hand.

 

“So, Char is a monkey and now this one is a lamb?” He chuckled. “We’re a family of animals?”

 

“Yep.” I nodded with a smile. “I’m a bear.” I smirked.

 

“A fierce momma bear.” He chuckled. “That’s excatly who I married.” He said fondly. “Then what does that make me, dare I ask?”

 

“You’re the mightly lion.” I smiled swinging our hands as we walked through the house towards the waiting car. “You’d do anything to protect our little family.” I added once we reached the car.

 

“Damn right, I will.” He said kissing my knuckles. “Anything.” He said closing the door and going around to the other side. “Now, let’s go see how our little lamb is today.” He said and with that we drove off towards the doctor.


	6. The Governor's Ball

                 The next week passed without much incident. The tweets kept coming for a couple days after the interview, but I didn’t pay any real attention to it. Having other things to do like prepare for a baby that was coming soon, run a state, and apparently have a baby shower. That last one was a bit of a surprise, with my mother, mother-in-law and Sam arranging it. I received gifts from several representatives of our congressional districts, my attorney general and his wife, and surprisingly the former first family both of our state and nation and the current first lady. I had met the former first family over my time as governor and came to adore them as a presidential couple, leaders and family. Sebastian and I had a good laugh over the gift that came from the current first lady, while it was a sweet gesture, we couldn’t help but wonder if the president knew who she was sending it to.

 “So, how long are you going to be home after Grace is born?” I asked as we shared a lazy Saturday morning on the private porch.

 “Actually, I’m going to be home for about four months.” He said turning to me with a cup of coffee in hand. “I’m not needed on the Marvel set for the next four months and I decided to take some time. By then, Grace will be three months old and I was thinking why not come with me.” He added.

 “I can’t stay, but I’d love to fly with you.” I said rubbing my belly, grimacing slightly.

 “I know you can’t stay…” Sebastian trailed off. “Are you ok?” He asked concern evident in his voice.

 “Do we need to go to the hospital?” He asked ready to jump up.

 “No. No, it’s just braxton hicks.” I said rubbing my belly. “It’s almost time to meet our little lamb.”

 “Are you sure?” He asked coming over to where I was sitting. “Are you ok in there?” He asked his lips brushing my belly, his right hand resting on the side of my belly while he left hand rested atop mine.

 “She’s fine, lover. I promise.” I said carding my fingers through his hair. “Speaking of, we need to finish the nursery.”

 He slowly tilted his head to look at me and smiled. “Actually, I finished it this morning before you and Char woke up.”

 “You did?” I asked looking at him with wide eyes. “I wanna see.” I added excitedly patting his head.

               He lightly laughed and stood extending his hand and helping me up. We walked back into the house only stopping long enough to set our cups on the counter. Making our way to the closed door next to our bedroom, Sebastian slowly opened the door to reveal the most perfect nursery for our little baby girl. I stepped in and ran my fingers along the dark mahogany furnishings, smiling at the rocker that sat next to the crib. We had it when I was pregnant with Charlotte and it was the most comfortable chair in the house, we both agreed on that. The walls were painted a pale grey with her, now decided, name on the wall in white. On the walls were various pictures of us through the pregnancy, an ultrasound picture, and little lambs. Her bedding even had little lambs on it. Lambs was what I wanted the decor to be, which is why I started calling her our little lamb. It was so perfect I had tears in my eyes.

 “So, what do you think Mrs. Stan?” He asked from behind me, a smile in his voice.

 I turned around with a soft smile on my face and tears glistening in my eyes. “It’s perfect, Mr. Stan.” We started towards each other meeting in the middle of the room. “All we need now is little Grace.”

Sebastian enveloped me in a tender but strong embrace and I wrapped my arms around him and we stood like that for what seemed like forever until we heard a little voice from behind us. “Mommy?”

 We separated but not before Sebastian softly pecked my forehead. “Yes, monkey?” I said walking over to her.

 “Up.” She said extending her arms for me to pick her up.

               I reached down and lifted her, much to my husband’s dismay, and we walked out of the room. Since I had reached this stage of my pregnancy Sebastian hated me picking up anything that was more than a carton of milk. And our daughter, weighed more than a carton of milk. We made our way to the kitchen where Georgeta was now fixing breakfast for us all. She smiled as I walked over and took a seat that Sebastian came out of nowhere and pulled out, with Charlotte still in my arms. She nuzzled her face into my neck and watched with sleepy eyes as her father fixed himself another cup of coffee and me another glass of orange juice. We all made small talk as we waited for breakfast to finish and soon the topic changed to what I was going to wear to and how Sebastian was going to behave at the governors ball.

 “I really am going to have a hard time keeping my mouth shut when we go up there.” Sebastian said looking at me. “I really want to punch that man in the face.”

 “Well, lover, that’s frowned upon.” I snorted. “You’re just going to have to give an Oscar worthy performance.” I added standing and walking towards the counter.

 “Sit down draga mea.” Georgeta said shooing me away as I tried to help. “I’m almost finished.”

 “C’mere.” Sebastian said pulling me out of the kitchen.

 “Where are we going?” I chuckled.

“I wanna make out with my wife.” He said, earning a gasp from his mother.

                Sebastian pulled me out of the room away from the eyes of his mother and our daughter. He pulled me over to the couch and let me sit on the arm of the couch before attacking my lips. The kiss wasn’t rushed, rather slow and passionate. He had one hand holding me to keep me from falling backwards and the other hand cupped my cheek. My head tilted back as his tongue swept across my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I granted. I fisted the side of his shirt with one hand and the other hand tangling in his hair. He pulled my bottom lip between his teeth and gently sucked. It seemed like time stood still and I felt heat pooling in my core. My hand released his shirt and pulled him closer between my spread legs. He was the first to break this kiss and run his thumb along my bruised bottom lip as my eyes fluttered open. I couldn’t contain the goofy grin on my face, being drunk on his kiss. Even after all this time, he still had the power to get me completely wrecked after a kiss.

 “God, you’re so beautiful.” He said a fond smile gracing his face. “And you’re all mine.”

 “I love you, Sebastian.” I said bumping our noses.

 “And I you, Nicolette.” He said cupping my cheek and pressing another soft kiss to my lips. “The best thing I ever did was knock you to the ground.” He added fondly remembering that day.

 “I have to try on my dress for Friday night, but other than that, I’m free.” I started tangling my fingers with his. “I wanna have a movie night tonight. All four of us.”

 “Only if I get to cuddle my girls.” He smiled tugging me back to the kitchen.

 “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I smiled taking a seat as Georgeta announced breakfast was ready.

                Since my schedule was cleared up until after the trip to DC, we spent the day as a family. We watched _Trolls_ , which was Charlotte’s pick. Taking turns talking to Grace, which Georgeta spoke primarily in Romanian, with Sebastian translating. At nine o’clock we were all getting tired. Georgeta took Charlotte and put her to bed while Sebastian and I got ready for bed. All too soon, Sebastian and I were on our way to DC. I had always enjoyed visiting the nations capital, this was one trip I was dreading. However, I felt better about it having Sebastian by my side. We arrived at our hotel and spent some time getting reacquainted with each other, spending a large part of the day tangled up in the sheets. It was only when we were completely satiated did we finally leave the hotel. The night of the Ball came and the pair of us started getting ready.

 He emerged from the living room of the suite we were in buttoning up his cuff-links before looking up at me in just my underwear. “Damn woman, you’re so fucking hot. How am I going to keep my hands off you.” He groaned.

 “Down boy,” I laughed. “You’ve had me in bed almost all day.” I said slipping into my gown for the evening.

 “I can’t help it.” He laughed. “You’re beautiful.”

 “Again you’re biased.” I said turning my back to him. “Zip me, please?” I added.

 “Yes, ma’am.” He said walking over to where I stood.

                Sebastian zipped up my gown, pressing a soft kiss on my neck. I slowly turned around and he backed up to take a good look. Taking in my appearance, he muttered a soft _so very beautiful_. I stood in front of him dressed in an off the shoulder navy blue dress with a fitted top and flowing bottom giving my bump a way to breathe. My black hair was down and loose with big curls. He would later tell me my green eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual. I had minimal make-up on my face, opting to go mostly natural, knowing Sebastian loved seeing me without make-up. He always had a way of making me feel beautiful without doing anything. He arched a brow noticing the navy blue heels sitting on the floor next to the bed.

 “What?” I asked noticing his expression.

 “Heels?” He said, more of a statement rather than a question.

 “You like a woman in heels.” I shrugged sitting down to slip them on. “Besides, they’re not high.”

 “Yes, I can’t deny a woman in heels, especially you.” He said looking at me. “But, you’re pregnant. Are they safe to wear?”

 “Lover, I’m not going to fall.” I chuckled. “I handled them just fine when I was pregnant with Char.” I added.

 “Alright.” He sighed. “Ready?” He asked.

 “This is the best it’s gonna get.” I nodded.

 “You’re beautiful.” He smiled taking my hand.

                We laced our fingers together and headed out of the room to the elevator. While the elevator descended Sebastian wrapped his arms around me from behind, his hands resting protectively against my bump. It stopped at one of the floors and an elderly couple stepped on and we both looked at each other and smiled. Both Sebastian and I noticed that they stood close together holding hands and I felt him press a soft kiss to the side of my head causing me to look up at him with a smile on my face. He looked down at me with a loving smile of his own before speaking softly.

 “That’s going to be us one day.”

 “I look forward to it.” I smiled placing my hand on his.

 “Oh, to be that young and in love again.” The elderly gentleman said with a smile.

 “Oh, hush. I’m still young.” The woman said swatting her husbands chest.

 Sebastian and I had to hide a laugh, the thought of that being us crossing our minds. He whispered a soft _love you_ before the gentleman spoke again, directing his sentence towards Sebastian. “It only gets better with time, son. I love this one here more and more everyday and it’s been sixty years.”

Both men smiled before he continued. “No matter how hard life gets, never give up on each other. Always remember how you are right now and you can get through anything.” He looked at his wife with the same fond look Sebastian gave me.

 "I could never picture my life with anyone else.” Sebastian smiled. He tilted my head up to look at him and he spoke as if it was only us in the elevator. “I mean that. You and me against the world, kid.”

 “I love you.” I said smiling causing him to lean in and capture my lips in a sweet kiss while the elder couple looked on with a fond smile. The elevator dinged signaling we had reached the lobby and Sebastian took my hand in his once again and we exited but before we parted the woman made a statement that surprised me.

 “We’re rooting for you, Governor Stan.” She smiled. “Yes, we recognized you right away. You’re a fresh face and the country needs that.”

 “Thank you.” I said taken aback. “You’re support means a lot.” I added quietly.

 “Five years as governor and she still gets surprised at all the support.” Sebastian chuckled. “Thank you, it means a lot to her.”

 “Oh, I know you influence her too, son.” She smiled at my husband. “I’ve started paying attention to you, and can clearly see you do things as a team. The way a _real_ marriage works.”

 “C’mon Hazel.” He said tugging on his wife’s hand. “They’ve gotten somewhere to be.”

 “Thank you so much, for your support. Truly.” I said finally finding my voice.

                We finally parted and Sebastian and I were ushered to an awaiting car. It was a short ride from our hotel to the White House. The closer I got the more I felt nauceous. This was a vile man that we were meeting, having said horrid things about women in politics and myself. I also found myself nervous over whether or not Sebastian could _actually_ keep his mouth shut. I knew all too well about his overwhelming need to defend my honor against _anyone_. We sat in the car with me tucked into his side with him soothingly rubbing my arm. We arrived at the White House and before we were let out of the car, he softly spoke.

 “I promise, I’ll keep my mouth shut.” He said cupping my cheek. “To everyone else anyway. You’ll hear my commentary though.” He added with a smirk.

 “Oh dear God.” I snorted. “That’ll be the best part.”

                The door opened and Sebastian climbed out first. He extended his hand and I sucked in a ragged breath. _It’s show time_. I thought to myself and slid out of the car. He offered his elbow and I took it and we walked down the red carpet to the waiting doors, reporters snapping pictures the whole way. I dared a look at my husband and almost laughed out loud at the shit-eating grin on his face. Like he was walking down the aisle with a trophy on his arm. We reached the door and I softly smiled at the Marines that let us in. We were quickly told that we’d mingle before the President and First Lady was introduced. When we had a moment alone, I playfully smacked Sebastian’s chest.

 “What was that for?” I laughed.

“What?” He asked innocently.

 “You know what.” I snorted. “That little shit-eating grin on your face.”

 “That’s because I have the most beautiful woman here on my arm.” He said reaching for my hand. “They all wanted what they can’t have.” He added sing songy.

 “You, Sebastian Stan, are full of shit.” I laughed. “There is an actual model here, remember?”

 “That may be, but I’m speaking the truth, Nicolette Stan.” He said as we reached the door with the other governors behind it. “Ready Governor Stan?” He asked turning serious.

 “Only if I have you.” I nervously smiled.

 “Always dollface.” He said squeezing my hand. “Always.”

                And with that the doors opened on our night. We spent the next moments mingling with the other governors, noting that there were five other female governors and only one being openly critical of the president. While we made small talk roaming around the room, Sebastian stayed close rubbing soothing circles on my hip. After about thrity minutes, members of the new administration started filing in. We were introduced to the presidents daughter and sons and their spouses. We were introduced to the vice president and his wife. Sebastian staying close not leaving my side as we all said our forced hellos. We quickly noticed the disdain didn’t come from the vice president but the presidents own family, the exception being his daughter, who was very gracious and extended her congratulations on our pregnancy. Soon enough we were seated at our table with the governors of South Carolina, Virginia, Tennessee, and Georgia along with their wives.  Thankfully I was seated with neighbors, having garnered relationships with these governors. When the president and first lady entered the room we noticed he walked ahead of his wife as to say that she wasn’t his equal and leave it to Sebastian to say something.

 “What the hell?” He whispered. “Is he incapable of escorting his wife? Does he know what that means?” He said looking at me.

 My fellow Carolinian governor heard Sebastian and snickered. “I was just thinking the same thing.” He said leaning over.

 I am blessed to say that the Carolinas have always had a close relationship in terms of looking after each other. I continued to foster this relationship with then governor Nikki Haley and continued it with their current governor Henry McMaster.

 “I don’t think he sees them as a team.” I mumbled.  “Or as equals.” I added.

 “I don’t think he sees women as equals or capable of doing anything.” He said disgusted. “Just look at them. There’s no affection between them at all. Not even a glance. He didn’t hold the chair out for her or nothing.”

 “Not everyone is you, amant.” I said touching his hand.

 He smirked at my nickname in his native tongue, the first time I’ve done so. “No, they’re not. And, my mother would knock me into next week if I treated a woman so shamefully.”

 “And, you’re Romanian is improving.” He smiled turning our attention back to the presidents speech.

                We sat in silence listening to him drone on and on about the ‘good work’ we were going to accomplish and how it was great to see all the governors and their ‘wives’ and ‘daughters’. I guess he wasn’t aware that out of fifty governors five were women and all five were present. When he made that statement my fellow governors and husband looked at me and I just shrugged. None of us should be surprised at the sexist comments that come from this man, seeing as how he is the one that bragged about assaulting women. It was making me regret being a Republican. Once the speech and toast to the governors was over, we watched as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table from his wife. It was a nice dinner and nice company  but by the end of the night, I wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel and have the company of just my husband. We made a pit stop on the way to the hotel smiling like teenagers the whole way. After a hot shower we cuddled in bed and flipped the television on and looked at each other when our faces were on screen.

  _So the Academy Awards was tonight and the annual Governors Ball was tonight. But that’s not what all the talk is about. No, it’s about this photo.Now, if you’re not up on your politics that’s North Carolina governor Nicolette Stan, who was in Washington for the annual event with her husband actor Sebastian Stan. And yes, that’s them inside a McDonald’s getting ice cream cones shortly after leaving the White House. Moments later this photo was snapped inside the lobby of the hotel they’re staying at, finishing their respective cones hand in hand. Now, this is something we’ve come to expect from the power couple but this takes their sickeningly cute cuteness to a whole new level. It’s reported that he even wiped off some ice cream when it ended up on her nose. This is nothing how my marriage was after four years._

“Sickeningly cute cuteness?” I snorted looking at the Romanian next to me. “We’re not sickeningly cute, are we?”

 “No, we’re not.” He laughed. “And quite frankly, I hope we stay like this after sixty years.”

 “We will.” I smiled with a yawn. “Always.”

 “C’mere, sleep.” He said flipping off the television and pulling me into his arms. “You’ve had an eventful day.” He added hitting the light switch.

 “I love you, Bash.” I mumbled pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 “I love you too, Nic.” He said pulling me tighter into his arms and pressing a kiss to my lips. I shifted pressing my bump against his side allowing me to comfortably rest against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to welcome baby Grace in the next chapter! And if you haven't already and want to see the beginnings of Sebastian and Nicolette's relationship, go check out my series Becoming Governor Stan. :) *muah*


	7. Adelyn Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, allow me to introduce you to Adelyn Grace Stan

_Three Weeks Later_

 

                My work days had begun to get shorter and shorter as my braxton hicks contractions have began getting stronger and stronger. Sebastian had started cooking breakfast and bringing it to me in bed on the days that I did most of the work from the residence. Charlotte was starting to get very excited about her little sister. My mother had bought her a shirt that read _proud big sister_ on it and she insisted on wearing it almost everyday. Today was a particularly rough day as news had broken overnight.

 “Not sure you want to see the news.” Sam said looking at me. “They’re hard to look at.”

 I looked at the television as Sebastian walked into the room.  “What the?” He asked looking at screen.

 “What’s being done?” I said unable to tear my eyes away from the images of children's bodies lying in the streets. This was breaking my heart as a human but killing me internally as a mother. I would die before I’d let any harm come to my daughter.

 “Air strikes were carried out last night.” Sam said looking at me.

 I nodded as another pain hit my stomach. “Keep me updated.” I said suddenly needing to sit down.

 “So, this is potentially a first step?” She asked looking at me. “I’m going to clear your schedule for the rest of the day.”

 “I didn’t say that.” I breathlessly chuckled. “Sebastian,” I said reaching out my hand for him. “Something’s wrong.”

 He was by my side in seconds his hand on my stomach, a look of concern on his face. “We need an ambulance at the executive residence.” Sam said not taking her eyes off the floor beneath where I sat. “We need it now.”

 Sebastian’s eyes traveled to the floor where Sam’s gaze was and he looked up at me with horror filled eyes. “Nic?”

 “Bash.” My eyes started to water and panic started to rise, fearful for our baby.

 “I know you’re scared, but you need to stay calm.” He said cupping my cheeks, forcing me to look at him. “Look at me.” I tried to look away.

 “No, right here.” He said as the sirens grew closer. “Stay with me.”

“I’ll get your mother and Charlotte and we’ll follow. You just go with her.” Sam said looking at Sebastian. “They’re here.”

               Paramedics quickly got me on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Sebastian only let go of my hand long enough for them to place me inside. He was by my side once again and took my hand in his own. Trying his best to keep me calm, Sebastian was fighting an internal war with keeping his own-self calm. The ride to the hospital was quick and I was taken immediately back where I had finally noticed the growing pool of blood between my legs. Sebastian and I were separated, causing me to cry out for him and him to beg them to let him back there.

  _Emergency Department_

 “Please, she’s not going to calm down and she has a serious heart condition.” He begged. “I can keep her calm. I’ll stay out of the way, just please let me be with her.”

 “Mr. Stan, I promise, we’ll come and get you. She has to have emergency surgery to deliver the baby. We _can’t_ let you back there dressed like that. You have to change first.” The nurse said reaching for a pair of scrubs. “What heart condition does she have?” She asked looking at him. 

“SVT and Prolapse.” He said looking around for a bathroom.

 “It’s right there.” She said pointing to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back to get you.” She said turning on her heels leaving Sebastian to his thoughts as he rushed into the bathroom to change. He quickly changed and stepped out seeing his mother and daughter.

 “What’s wrong sweetheart?” She asked looking at her son’s concerned, panic stricken face.

 “I don’t know, she just started bleeding.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “I saw her heart-rate spiking a lot before they separated us.” He added.

  _Operating Room_

                I was quickly stripped and put into a hospital gown and hooked up to a heart monitor. I was told that there was distress to Grace and they were going to have to deliver her via C-section. I was also told that once Sebastian was changed into a pair of scrubs he would be allowed into the room. More and more people were coming into the room, getting me prepped for surgery, each one I’d call out Sebastian’s name, hoping it would be him. While I was perfectly capable of handling this on my own, I was terrified for our little girl and wanted my husband with me. The sound of the door opening causing me to call out once again and I heard two voices this time.

 “She does that every time the door opens.” One of the nurses says. “Looking for her husband.”

 “Draga mea,” I heard his voice causing me to reach out my hand. “I’m right here.” He said taking my hand and bringing it to his lips.

 “What’s wrong with my girls?” He asked to no one in particular.

 “Your daughter’s umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck, we’re going to have to deliver her via C-section.” The doctor said. “Mrs. Stan, I’m going to need you to relax for now. Stress isn’t going to help your heart or your daughter.” He added.

 “Hey,” Sebastian started looking at me. “Right here, look at me. Keep your eyes on me. Just breathe.” He added rubbing my cheek.

                I screwed my eyes shut as I started feeling them cutting on my abdomen. While the pain wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, thanks to the spinal blocker I’d received. I felt Sebastian continuing to gently rub my hand and cheek and what felt like my stomach being ripped apart. It seemed like we waited on baited breaths when they announced that they had unwound the cord and delivered her. Neither of us breathed until we heard the cries of our newborn fill the room. Tears streamed down both of our eyes as the doctor lowered the curtain shielding my stomach from view and lifted our little girl. I was stitched up and she was cleaned as Sebastian watched over us both. His lips tenderly touched mine as he and a nurse helped me slowly move to a bed where I could sit up.

 “Here she is.” A nurse said walking over with a pale pink bundle.

                I reached out and she was placed in my arms. Tears blurred my vision as I laid eyes on Grace for the first time. I ran my fingers over her chubby little cheeks, smiling at the stark contrast between her and her sister. When Charlotte was born, she was long and thin. Grace was long but rather chunky. When it came to babies, my weakness was in my arms as I absoutley loved ‘butterballs.’

 “e frumoasa.” He smiled placing a soft kiss to my forehead. “absolut minunat.” He added running his fingers along her cheeks.

 “We gotta little butterball.”I said scrunching up my nose happily.

 He laughed as the doctor started speaking to us. I wasn’t paying any attention since Grace was in my arms. Sebastian looked at me and laughed. “Sorry, doc, you lost her when you put Grace in her arms.”

 “I usually do.” He chuckled. “We’re going to move her into a room and keep her for a few days to make sure there’s not any complications. As long as there’s nothing wrong, we’ll release them both.”

 “When will she get moved.” Sebastian asked looking at me.

                No sooner than he got those words out of his mouth, a transportation team came to get me. We were met in the hallway by Georgeta and Charlotte. Sebastian scooped Charlotte up in his arms and jumped on the bed with her as they started to wheel me away, causing everyone that witness it to laugh. Charlotte crawled over to where I was and peeked inside the blanket. She got right in Grace’s face and gave her a big kiss. Sebastian and I locked eyes and I mouthed _I love you_ which he mouthed right back at me. Once we settled into my room, I beckoned Sebastian over to where I was. He took a seat on the bed next to me and kissed my forehead.

 “This is your daddy in the flesh.” I said looking at the little girl in my arms. “Wanna hold her?” I asked holding my arms up for him to take her.

                Sebastian took her into his arms and started pacing around the room with her in his arms. I watched father and newborn while our eldest crawled over and curled up in my arms. I watched with fresh tears as Sebastian murmured all his hopes and dreams for his daughter. He walked over to the bed and shifted so she was still in his arms and he could also put an arm around me. The four of us curled up on the bed. During that time, it was almost like Sebastian had forgotten how to speak English and could only speak Romanian. I looked up at him and my heart burst with joy at the look of pure love and joy on his face.  I leaned into his side and rested my hand on his thigh with a soft content smile on my face. I could finally breathe easy, Grace was safe and sound and healthy.

 “You know we have to officially name her.” He said quietly. When I didn’t respond, he turned his head. “Draga mea?”

 I sleepily hummed, my eyes fluttering open. “I thought we already had.”

 “So we’re going with that?” He asked kissing the side of my head. I nodded and he smiled. “Sleep, draga mea.” He added getting comfortable. “You deserve it.

 “You make the announcement.” I sighed happily closing my eyes getting comfortable against Sebastian.

  ** _@imsebastianstan: after a scary start @capefear_girl and I would like to introduce you to our newest addition. World, meet Adelyn Grace Stan. Charlotte is trilled to be a big sister, momma is sleeping soundly after c-section, and I’m overjoyed with finally being able to hold our little lamb. These three are my whole world and I’m the happiest man alive. Welcome to the world, mielusel!_**

               After spending three days in the hospital two of us came home. Georgeta stayed home with Charlotte while Sebastian came to pick us up. When he got to the room, I was fully dressed and had Grace ready as well. She was sleeping soundly in the little crib they had in the room and I just sat on the edge of the bed watching her.  I heard footsteps and looked up at Sebastian with a smile when he walked in.

 “Hello lover.” I smiled standing and walking over to him. We met in the middle of the room and he slipped his arms around me.  Our lips touched in a gentle kiss and when he pulled away he had the same look on his face that he did when he told me he loved me for the first time.

 “Hello beautiful.” He said cupping my cheek. “Are my girls ready to go home?”

 “Yes, we are.” I smiled taking his hand in mine. We walked over to where she was sleeping and smiled, watching her for a moment.

                Sebastian slipped his arms around me and we watched Grace sleep for a couple moments before he placed a soft kiss to my temple and lifted the newborn into his arms and placed her in the carrier.  After doing one last check, Sebastian and I took each others hands and we left the hospital for home. The whole drive home, Sebastian held my hand, thankfully he’d convinced my security to just allow him to come and get me. As much as I loved how well they looked after us, my mother-in-law, and daughter; right now, I just wanted Sebastian and Grace.

              When we started talking about the future, he made it perfectly clear that he wanted a family. He went as far as to honestly tell me why he and his ex split; which was because she didn’t want a family. I told him that I wanted a family of my own, despite what had happened to me as a child. I had seen him play a father in movies and couldn’t wait to see him with his own child. Then we got married and started talking about a family of our own. Neither of us could contain our excitement when I found out we were pregnant. The greatest sight in the world was seeing him hold his _own_ baby for the first time and watching him raise her over these last three years.

 “Penny for your thoughts?” Came Sebastian’s voice.

 “Just thinking about you.” I said smiling at him. “How lucky we are to have you.” I added giving his hand an affectionate squeeze.

 “The girls are so lucky to have you as their dad.” I continued smiling. “And, me, I’m the luckiest woman in the world.” I finished gushing.

 He lightly chuckled as we pulled into the residential driveway. “No, dollface, I’m the lucky one.” He said kissing my lips gently once he cut off the car.

                He climbed out of the car and went straight for Grace while I grabbed our things. Charlotte ran out of the house and straight for me. I squatted best I could and lifted her in my arms. Sebastian let out a noise of disapproval at my lifting our daughter but I just shrugged it off.  Yes, I was having some pain when I lifted her, but I wasn’t going to let him see that. I came into the house first to see streamers and cakes and little gifts everywhere. There was a banner that read _Welcome Home Adelyn Grace_ on it. Sebastian had a soft smile on his face when he walked in and saw everything.

 “Everyone wanted to stay.” Georgeta said with a smile. “However, I know my son. Right now he _only_ wants to be with his girls.” She added. She took a moment to hug and kiss each of us before excusing herself leaving the four of us alone once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Marvel, It's Good To Be Back

     The next three months passed quickly and before we knew it, Sebastian was packing to head to Scotland to start filming on Infinity War. However, this time he wouldn’t be going alone. Of course, I got flack for going out of the country, but I wasn’t going to be gone for long and neither was Sebastian. He would be gone for three weeks, a week being spent with us, then he’d get to come back home for two weeks before heading back. I was looking forward to being on the Marvel set and seeing everyone again as it had been a long time since I’d seen some of them. We were taking one last look around the residence before heading to the airport.

 “You sure you’re going to be OK with being gone a week?” Sebastian asked looking at me before heading to the door to start to load our things.

 “It’ll be difficult, but it’ll be great to see everyone again.” I smiled. “Besides, you know how much I love you playing Bucky.” I added running my fingers through his longer hair.

 “Oh, I know all about how much you love my playing Bucky.” He smirked. “I never thought a fictional character could turn a woman on so much.” He added with a laugh.

 “What can I say, he’s hot as hell.” I shrugged. “Of course, I think it has a lot to do with the actor that plays him and his pure acting talent.” I winked.

 “Biased.” He said lifting a few bags.

 “Maybe, but it’s true.” I shrugged. “You’re such a good actor, don’t ever doubt that.” I mumbled.

               We loaded up the rest of the bags then the girls and we were on our way. After a couple layovers we landed in Edinburgh and disembarked. Sebastian had rented a penthouse suite for the time in the country so we’d have a little more space. Since he wasn’t needed on set until the next morning, we spent the day sightseeing and taking small naps. When night started falling, Sebastian and I put Charlotte to bed and curled up in our own bed to spend some time alone together.

 “I have to be on set pretty early in the morning. When you’re ready to come, just call or text and I’ll make sure they send a car for you.” Sebastian said pulling me into his arms. “Chris and Scarlett have already texted to make sure you and the girls were with me and everyone else has been asking about you.” He added kissing my forehead.

 “I’m looking forward to seeing everyone.” I smiled resting my head on his chest. “Oh before I forget, I’ll be meeting with the General Assembly to investigate impeachment in a couple weeks. It’ll be right after you have to leave to come back.” I added pressing a soft kiss to his chest.

 He sighed, clearly showing his displeasure. “Do as you must. I’m done with trying to convince you to not pick fights with him.”

 “I really need your support on this.” I said lifting my head. “This is going to be hard to do without you.”

 “Draga, you know you have my support, but you can’t expect me to like it.” He said looking at me. “You’re seriously considering running aren’t you?”

 “Nothing’s off the table, that’s the honest truth.” I said looking at him. “But, we haven’t discussed it yet and I’m not going to say yes if I don’t have you on board.” I added.

 “I’ll support anything you decide to do, you know that.” He said brushing my hair behind my ears, letting out a yawn. “But, lets sleep. We can talk about that tomorrow.” He said kissing me softly.

 “I love you, Sebastian.” I smiled lying my head on his chest once again.

 “Si eu te iubesc draga.” He said softly.

                We slept soundly curled up against each other until sometime in the early morning hours, Charlotte climbed into bed with us. I faintly registered the bed dip and Sebastian climb out of the bed. A short time later I felt a pair of lips brush my forehead gently and the door quietly shut. I fell back asleep with an arm around my daughter as my love was whisked off to his latest movie set.

  _Infinity War Set_

                Another morning. Another early call. As much as Sebastian loved filming, right how he wanted nothing more than to be tangled up in the sheets and blankets with his family. What he wouldn’t give to have Charlotte kicking his side and his wife halfway lying on top of him. As he nursed a cup of coffee waiting for his turn in the make up chair his mind replayed their short conversation the night before.

 “She’s really going to do it.” He mumbled quietly.

 “Who’s going to do what?” Chris asked taking a seat next to him.

 “Nic, I think she’s _actually_ going to run.” He said turning to the man next to him.

 “What, like for the White House?” Chris asked looking at Sebastian with wide eyes.

 “Yeah, I think she is.” Sebastian sighed.

 “You don’t want her to?” Chris posed to him.

“I’ll support her in whatever she decides to do.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “But, I know it’ll put her through hell. It’ll put us through hell.” He added.

 “I think she’s tougher than you think.” Chris said patting his shoulder. “Now, where’s my girls?”

 “Yeah, where are they?” Scarlett said walking over nursing her own cup of coffee.

 “Sleeping at the hotel right now.” Sebastian said with a smile. “They’re going to come to set when they all wake up.”

 “Oh, Nic took this yesterday on the flight over here.” Sebastian said pulling out his phone.

 He pulled up the photos and opened the new photo of their now 3 month old daughter. “She looks more and more like her mother everyday.” Sebastian said with a fond smile.

 “Oh, God. She does.” Scarlett gushed with a big smile. “How is Nic feeling now?”

 “She’s better, her pain isn’t as sustained anymore.” Sebastian said taking his phone back. “She still has pain, but it’s no where near what it was.” He added turning to the red head next to him.

“You still didn’t answer my question, Seb.” Chris said bringing the question back to the topic at hand. “Do you want her to run?” He repeated.

 “Honestly, yes and no.” Sebastian sighed. “I want her to run because I’ve seen what she’s done for our state and I know she’d give it her all for the country. But at the same time, president is so much more than governor. I’ve seen her come to bed at night things weighing heavily on her. It’ll only be worse.” He added.

 “So will you be there if she does?” Anthony said walking up.

 “Absolutely.” Sebastian nodded. “I’ll be right by her side every step of the way. I won’t be thrilled with it, but I’ll support her completely.” He added.

 “Sebastian?” The make up artist said looking at him. “We’re ready for you.” She added.

  _Hotel_

                I was sleeping soundly until a foot came into my side hard. A groan came from my lips as I rubbed my side. I quickly caught the perpetrators foot before they could do it again. Before I could close my eyes a cry sounded through the room. I sighed before climbing out of the bed. I padded to the bassinet and lifted the infant into my arms. After checking that it wasn’t her diaper, I placed her back and went to get a bottle. While the bottle was getting warmed, I went to wake up Charlotte. She gave me a little bit of fuss, but quickly got up when I said we were going to daddy. I walked back over with the bottle, now just right, and started to feed the infant. Once she was full and burped, I started getting my own self ready for the day. I pulled out my phone and shot a text to my husband.

  _Good mornin, lover. We’re up and ready to come to set._

_You might want to be careful texting me, my wife is here. I’ll meet you tonight after they all go to sleep in the same place as last night._

I found myself scratching my head when I received that text. _Ok, that’s not Bash. So who has his phone and is fucking with me._ I thought to myself.

  _Ok, Evans or Mackie? Which one of you fuckers has his phone? Evans if it’s you, you don’t get to hold Grace. Mackie, if it’s you, I’m just going to kick your ass. And, Bash, if you see this, you’re friends are dead._

_Ok, ok. Don’t take my new baby away from me. And a car’s on it’s way and Seb knows you guys are up._

_Evans! You little shit!_

               I shook my head with a laugh and gathered up both of the girls and we headed to the lobby. Once the car arrived, I loaded the girls up with their booster and car seats. Thankfully this was the car that we would be having for the whole week, so we didn’t need to take out the seats. Once we were all in, we set off for the set. My phone dinged and a smile crossed my face.

  _Sorry about the idiots. They don’t know when to quit. How are my girls?_

_I’m going to kill them both, be sure you tell them that. And your girls are just fine. Char’s anxious to see you. She’s learned a new word and has been repeating it all morning.Grace is still awake after eating, she knows we’re going to see her daddy. How is your morning going?_

_I just spent the last two hours in make up and getting that arm on. I can’t wait to see my girls._

_Oh God. You’re all Bucky’d up?_ I clenched my thighs together at the thought of Sebastian all Bucky’d up. That was a big fantasy of mine, that Sebastian had yet to act on.

  _Woman, behave. You’re in the car with two children and some sweaty man._

_Actually, it’s a older woman and I can’t help it, lover. You know how much you as Bucky turns me on. And I got the all clear for sex right before we left. Three months without having sex with my hot ass husband does things to a woman._

_You’ve been cleared? Jesus Christ woman, what are you trying to do to me?_ I smiled as we pulled up to the set where Sebastian was.

 _Be a gentleman and come help your family inside._  I shot before climbing out of the car. A couple moments later I heard voices.

 “Evans! Don’t go after my woman!” Sebastian's voice bellowed playfully.

 “I want the baby!” He yelled running at the car dressed in his Cap costume. “Give me the baby!”

 “Grace, lord help us all.” I said lifting her up.

 Charlotte caught sight of her father and shrieked. “Tatic!” She took off running for him full steam when he stopped abruptly when she spoke. “Tatic! Tatic!”

 “Baby. Baby.” Chris said reaching out for Grace. “Look at her.”

 “Grace, this is your Uncle Chris. When he’s around, good luck he’s not going to let you go.” I chuckled handing Chris the three month old.

 Chris beamed at the infant and kissed her forehead before kissing my cheek. We walked over to where Sebastian had now picked up his eldest daughter. Sebastian smiled lovingly at me, slipping an arm around me and softly kissing me.

 “Her new word?” He said his eyes glistening. “Who’s been teaching her? Mom’s not here.”

 “Actually I did.” I said smiling. “With your mom’s help, of course.” I added.

 “You’re going to teach her Romanian?” Chris said looking at the pair of us.

 “I want her to know where she comes from. She’s half Romanian, she needs to know her heritage and part of that is learning the language as well.” I smiled. “And, since I’m not versed in the language, that falls to Bash and his mom.” I added linking my hand with his.

 “And, I will glad teach you both.” Sebastian said pulling me against him. “C’mon, everyone’s waiting to see you.” He added.

                We walked together with Sebastian’s arm around me  into the building. Sebastian had Charlotte in his arms and Chris was carrying Grace and I was tucked into Sebastian’s side. As we walked into the building, people starting clapping. I wasn’t sure why until Sebastian whispered into my ear. “They all want a President Stan.”

 “What?” I turned my head looking at him.

 “You wanted to know if the people supported you.” He said looking down at me. “They all want a President Stan.” He added with a soft smile.

“Let’s here it for Governor Stan.” Anthony said with a smile. The clapping continued causing my face to go bright red.

 “What about you?” I asked squeaked.

 “I’m betting on you, kid.” He said kissing my head. “If  it’s truly what you want,” He started cupping my cheek. “Then I’m on board.”

 “You are?” I asked looking up at him.

 “Yes, I’m completely on board, Nicolette Denise Stan.” He smiled. “Madame President.” He added kissing my knuckles.

 “You’re really on board?” I asked for a third time.

 “Really, draga.” He said shaking his head.

                I softly smiled, knowing now what I was planning on doing. It was time. The first step was complete, Sebastian was on board. Now it was time to gauge the thoughts of North Carolianians. Sebastian offered me his chair and stood with his hand resting on my shoulder. All of us made small talk away from where actual filming was taking place, people coming and going visiting with Charlotte and I and gushing over the newest Stan. When Sebastian was needed in front of the camera, he’d leave with a soft forehead kiss and run off and turn into Bucky and/or the Winter Solider. I would watch and marvel at how talented everyone on the cast was, especially my husband. I had to clench my thighs together a time or two, which didn’t go unnoticed by Sebastian. When he was finished with his scenes for a bit, he came back over to us and asked Chris and Anthony to watch Charlotte and Grace for a moment.

 “I need to talk to my wife.” Sebastian said with a smile. “It’ll just a few.” He added.

 Both men agreed and he took my hand and we headed off in the direction of the trailers. He had a trailer on set for us to use if the girls or myself wanted to take a nap and for us to fix some food on the long days. We walked into the trailer and I faintly heard the lock turn.

 “Bash, whatcha wanna talk about?” I asked tilting my head to the side.

 “Who the hell is Bash?” He asked looking at me up at down. I looked at him and noticed the dead look in his eyes. 

  _He’s in Winter Solider mode._ I thought to myself groaning as I rubbed my thighs together. “Oh, fuck me.” I mumbled not realizing that was exactly what he was going to do.

 He walked over to where I was standing eyeing me like a predator would prey and I found myself getting more aroused and wet by the moment. He started stripping off his clothes as he ordered me to strip. I’m not sure I’ve ever shed my clothes so fast. _Jesus Christ, I’m about to get thoroughly fucked by the Winter Solider,_ a voice in my head screamed at me.

 “I can fucking smell you, practically leaking down your legs.” Came is gruff voice. “Could smell ya from across the room.” He added breathing in the skin of my neck. He reached a hand between my folds, groaning at what he found. “Fucking Christ, you’re wet.”

                He roughly spun and bent me over before roughly slamming his hardened length inside my aching center to the hilt. Not giving me a chance to adjust to the delicious stretch. Three months without sex, we both knew we wouldn’t last long and he was determined to make it worth it. He tangled his hand in my hair and yanked my head to the side fully exposing my neck to his mouth. As his teeth, lips, and tongue grazed my flesh his ‘metal’ hand roughly rubbed my clit. I felt him pull my hair roughly as his teeth sank into my neck leaving teeth marks. Immediately his tongue soothed over the angry reddening skin.

 “Oh God, harder.” I moaned arching back against him causing him to deeply growl. “Fuck me harder.” My fingers digging into the counter while my free hand started to grab and pinch at my nipples.

 “Fucking Christ.” Sebastian moaned. “Fuck, you’re pussy is so fucking good.” He grunted his fingers coming up to close around my neck causing my walls to clamp down on him.

 “Oh God.” I moaned as he gave a particularly hard thrust. “Shit, you feel so good.” I moaned feeling a toe curling orgasm quickly approaching. Sebastian felt it too and he quickly pulled out, causing me to whine at the lost and get frustrated. It didn’t last long as he roughly spun me around attacking my lips and lifting me up and slamming me into a wall before slamming back into me.

 “I wanna see what he sees when you cum.” He grunted thrusting deep and hard once again, not breaking character. “Scream my name. Let the whole world know who’s fucking you like this.”

 “B..Bucky.” I moaned letting my fantasy fully take over. That seemed to spur Sebastian on even further. He knew that not only did I like my hair pulled during sex but I liked to be bitten. He pulled my bottom lip between his teeth hard, drawing blood causing me to moan at the metallic taste as our mouths danced.

                 My fingers tangled in his hair pulling roughly causing him to slam into me even harder.  He continued at this rough and hard pace until he felt our orgasms approaching once again causing him to change positions, moving to fuck me into the couch nearby. Hooking my leg over his hip and around him gave him all the leverage he needed to finally fuck us to our orgasms.

 “Don’t stop.” I moaned.  “I’m so close.” I groaned arching against him once again pulling him closer.

“Fuck you’re so hot like this.” He grunted growled. “So wrecked. So fucking needy.” He groaned attacking my lips once again. He continued pistioning into me to a chorus of his character’s name as his ‘metal’ hand once again started roughly rubbing my clit.

 “Oh God.” I moaned. “Just like that. I’m almost there.” I moaned against his lips.

 “Fuck, I’m going to cum.” I whimpered against his lips.

 His fingers tangled in my hair and gave one final hard tug and his teeth sank into the other side of my neck giving me matching marks before giving one simple command with a growl. “Cum.”

 My eyes rolled in the back of my head and my body arched as I released a toe curling orgasm. Breaking out of my trace with a cry of his name. “Sebastian!”

 “God damn, Nic!” Sebastian growled releasing his seed deep into my warmth. “Fucking hell.” He grunted felling the spasming of my walls around him grabbing my hip hard enough to leave a bruise.

                He thrusted through both of our orgasms before finally collapsing tangling our limbs together. We were a panting mess. We laid on the couch, the room smelling like sex for a while before our breathing calmed enough to speak. It was Sebastian that spoke first.

 “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked raising his head and brushing my sweaty hair out of my face.

 “No,” I said shaking my head. “never.” I added pulling him down for a kiss.

 “I love you.” He declared with a loving smile. “so much.” He added.

 “I love you too.” I smiled touching his arm gently.

 He slowly pulled out with one last kiss before rising and heading to grab a towel to clean us both up. I rose from my lying position watching him as he walked away finding myself staring at his ass.

 “Stop staring at my ass.” He chuckled.

 “I can’t help it.” I laughed. “It’s such a nice ass.” I added as he walked back into the room.

 “But that is a much better view.” I said smirking causing him to flush red.

                We locked eyes while he cleaned me off then himself. We redressed in silence and he took my hand in his and we left the trailer. When we reached the others, we both got knowing looks and smirks from everyone. They all seemed to know what we disappeared off to do. Before we parted, Sebastian spoke in my ear.

“We’re going to have to do that again soon, doll.” He smirked walking over to where Charlotte was sitting.

 I walked over to Chris and reached out my arms. “Gimme my baby, Evans.”

 “Hi, little lamb.” I cooed smiling at the babe in my arms. “Hi, baby.” I cooed when she smiled at me.

 I didn’t notice Sebastian walk over to me, but I noticed the mop of brown curls hanging upside down. “Hi, monkey.”

 “Hi, mommy.” She smiled leaning in and giving me a sloppy kiss.

 Sebastian smiled down at the three of us with a loving smile on his face. I looked up at him and smiled my own loving smile at him.

                That week passed much like that first full day did. Sebastian had early days on set and we’d join him when we woke up. We’d all hang out when we could and when Sebastian wasn’t on camera, we’d find a way to sneak off for a quickie like a couple of horny teenagers. Some nights were spent with Charlotte curling up with us or Sebastian and I tangled in the sheets in a passionate embrace clinging to each other as we lost ourselves in each other, consequences be dammed. Neither of us gave a thought to the possibility of another pregnancy. Nor did we give a thought to the possibility of something potentially tearing us apart. For this moment, we were just blissfully happy and in love.


	9. Date Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A conversation that will come to haunt them in the future.....

_As told from Sebastian’s POV_

 

_Fix the cars, fix the house,_

_Fix the flaws in myself_

_It’s never done_

_No no no_

_Like local construction_

 

                I heard soft singing coming from the kitchen. It had been two weeks since I’d seen my family in person. While we Facetimed as much as humanly possible for the pair of us, it wasn’t the same as just having my family in my arms. Dropping my bag by the door, I made my way to the kitchen noting that my toddler wasn’t no where to be seen. I stopped for a moment at the bassinet that was in the living room. Grace was sleeping soundly her lips parted much like her mother when she slept. Charlotte was the same way, we all _actually_ slept with our mouths open, just mine was only slightly opened.  Gently I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before finishing my walk to the kitchen.

          I couldn’t help myself at the sight that awaited me. My wife and our governor was in the kitchen singing and swaying her hips to the music, that had now changed. Her head was bouncing up and down and side to side. She was dressed in a pair of frayed shorts, a lacy tank top and barefooted.  Her black hair was up in a messy bun and I had noticed in the two weeks we’d been parted she’d started to get darker. That was the first thing I noticed when I disembarked in our state’s capital, summer it seemed had taken hold and it was only the end of April. This was the woman I wished the world got to see. While she was governing the state, considering a run for the Oval, she was still able to just be herself. I leaned against the door-frame just to watch her for a while a soft smile on my face.

  _She said  your smooth_

_And good with talking_

_Yeah, go with me to the Sadie Hawkins_

_The Sadie Hawkins dance in my kacki pants_

_There’s nothing better_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

She said spinning around and dropping the spatula she was using as a microphone upon seeing my face. I chuckled pushing myself off the door and walking over to where she, now that I could see better, was making brownies.

 “Your mom is meeting movers today and so I cleared my schedule and am just mom for the rest of the day.” She babbled not taking her eyes off me.  “Charlotte’s napping now, so..that’s why it’s so quiet. I didn’t think you’d be here this early. I wasn’t expecting you for another three hours or so, so I’m not ready yet.” She added trailing off as I was now right in front of her.

 “I don’t care.” I growled crushing my lips to hers.

               Backing her up to the counter not stopping until her back hit the counter. Had I mentioned it’d been two weeks since I’d been able to physically touch any of my girls and right now what I wanted from my wife involved more kissing and touching and less talking. Forcing my tongue into her welcoming mouth when she moaned, I felt one hand fist my shirt and the other slip it’s way under my shirt and skim up my bare back. I faintly registered the cool metal of her wedding bands while her touch seemed to be setting my skin on fire.

              I loved everything there was about this woman. She was smart, funny, passionate, everything I could possibly want in a partner. She was an amazing mother to my daughters, knowing there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for them. Beautiful, she was amazingly beautiful. Black hair that reached her shoulders that she mostly kept pulled back but would start to turn red during the summer when sun would hit it, green eyes that seemed to change shade with her mood. A fiery personality that shone through when someone attacked our state or our family. _I’m a southerner, whatcha expect?_ Was her response. Slightly tanned skin that would further darken during the summer. _The perks of living so close to the beach, the sun sinks into your skin and just stays there._ She’d always say. Even after four years of marriage, she still managed to enslave me and make me do whatever she wanted with just one look or one kiss. I broke the kiss when we both were becoming dizzy from the lack of air.

 “Ya know, if ya wanted me to shut up all ya had to do was ask.” She said her accent a bit heavy. “’m glad ya home.” She added with a dopey smile.

 “Me too. Missed you , draga.” I said with a soft smile at her blushing at her nickname. She always blushed and I’ve been calling her that for six years. “Both of the girls sleeping?” I asked cupping her cheek.

 “Yeah, promised Char brownies when she wakes up.” She said moving around me. “I gotta put ‘em in the oven.” She added reaching for the pan.

 “How long has she been sleeping?” I asked side stepping out of her way.

 “Bout an hour.” She said looking at me with a smile. “Should be up soon. Surprised Grace isn’t up yet.” She added reaching for a glass that was nearby.

 “Making little hot fudge sundaes if ya want one.” She continued pulling out little dishes. “Hot brownies, vanilla ice cream and chocolate fudge.”

 “Sounds wonderful.” I said with a smile, taking her hand into my own.  I kissed her knuckles not taking my eyes off her. “So, you’re running for the Oval then?” I asked still not letting go of her hand.

 “If I have you on board, then yes.” She nodded. “I gotta get everyone else on board, but yeah. I am.”

 “I’m on board, you know that.” I said cupping her cheek. “Whatever you decide to do, I’m on board.”

 “I know.” She nodded. “But for now, the brownies are done. Go wake up your daughter, your mother should be here in about an hour and a half. Reservations have been confirmed at our restaurant for tonight.” She added with a smile.

 “Good.” I nodded. “Can’t wait for a date night with my wife.” I smiled kissing her once more.

                I turned on my heel and headed off to my daughters room. I cast one last glance at my wife as she pulled the brownies out of the oven. A smile graced my face as I continued my trek to Charlotte’s room.Quickly stopping in the living room to make sure Grace was still sleeping soundly. Smiling when I saw her sleeping soundly, I walked towards the tot’s room. Slowly and quietly I opened the door to the room and smiled at the sight. Charlotte was sound asleep on her back with her mouth hanging wide open, just _exactly_ like her mother clinging to a Bucky bear that I’d had made for her. Both of my girls had one, Grace hadn’t gotten hers yet, and there were a few times I’d came home and found Nic curled up with hers. Though she’d never admit to sleeping with it and I’d never call her on it.

 “Prințesă.” I said softly rubbing her back. “trezește-te prințesă.” I continued rubbing her back.

 She whimpered trying to squirm away. “Monkey, wake up my sweet little monkey.” I soothed as she started to wake up.

 “Tătic?” She questioned whimpering opening her eyes and looking up at me with matching eyes.

 “I’m here, prințesă.” I said opening my arms. “Mommy’s got brownies ready, just like she promised. And bunica is on her way soon.” I added as she crawled up into my arms.

                I gathered Charlotte up into my arms and carried her to the kitchen, where Nicolette had already put brownies in the bowls and was dishing out the ice cream. She turned around and smiled at the sight of the two of us coming into the room. I placed Charlotte in her high chair and walked over to the kitchen island. I helped my wife get the bowls and the chocolate sauce to the table. We fixed our chocolatey snack and ate in comfortable silence. After she was finished eating, Nicolette set off to get ready for our night out. I cleaned up the toddler and greeted my mother and made my way to our bedroom, just as Nicolette was getting out of the shower.

 “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” I grunted looking at her as she wrapped a towel around her naked body.

 “Um..no.” She said shaking her head at me. “I’m not. I had a baby three and a half months ago, I still have lots of weight to loose. I look gross.” She mumbled knowing the last bit would make me arch my brows, which it did.

 “You are _not_ gross.” I said narrowing my eyes. “You look stunning. You’re glowing.” I said touching her cheek. “And you’re all mine.” I added possessively.

 “You are biased.” She said looking at me. “Now, go get ready, Mr. Stan.” She added swatting my ass with a light laugh.

 “Yes, ma’am.” I mock saluted with a smirk.

                I turned on my heel and started stripping my clothes as I went.  I smirked when I heard her moan. After starting up the shower, I stepped in and let the hot water run over my body. We hadn’t really had a chance to have a date night, but when I knew when we’d be leaving set, I immediately called her to tell her that I was taking her out on a date. I promised when we got engaged that even after we’d been married for decades, I’d still date my wife. To me that was important, still dating her. I wanted her to know that no matter what, she was always wanted. _I_ would always want her. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom.

Quickly getting dressed in black suit, white button up shirt with the top few buttons open, and black shoes, I headed towards the living room hearing the voice of my wife’s chief of staff, inwardly groaning.

 “The meeting is in three days. It’s going to be at nine.” Sam said.

 “Alrighty then.” I heard my wife’s voice say. “Is the only topic impeachment?” She asked.

 “Yes.”Sam said, pausing as I walked into the room. “There is something else.” She said turning her attention from me back to Nicolette.

 “Oh?” Both my wife and I said at the same time causing both of us to look at each other.

 “There have been threats to the government. Extremist threats.” She continued. “To not attack the national capital, but the state capitals.”

 “Great. Now I have to worry about another type of dumbass.” She groaned. “What’s being done to prevent this?” She added.

 “Trump’s not exactly a dumbass.” I mumbled not thinking they’d hear me.

 Nicolette snorted before turning to me. “Not exactly a dumbass? You a fan now?”

 “Fuck no.” I said my eyes wide. “Never.”

 She laughed at my obvious discomfort before turning her attention back to Sam. “So, how is this administration going to keep us from getting killed?”

 “Um…well the threat is specifically to governors and legislatures.” Sam said looking at the pair of us.

 “Oh, so kill governors. Got it.” Nicolette said with a light laugh.

 “What is being done to keep them safe.” I said looking from my wife to Sam.

 “Well, it’s up to the states. The administration isn’t doing anything. They say it’s not their problem.” Sam said trailing off. “But the state is taking steps to keep _our_ governor and first family safe.” She added.

 “So, let me get this straight. A terrorist organization is calling for the executions of the heads of state in this country and the government of this country says it’s not their problem?” She said arching a brow.

 “Yes.” She said looking at us. “I didn’t mean to drop this on your date night, but you needed to know, Governor Stan.” She added.

 “No, thank you for telling me, Sam.” Nicolette said sighing. She looked down at her watch and back up at me. “Love, if we’re still going, we need to get.” She added.

 “Go, we can finish this later.” Sam said nodding when I looked at her. “Enjoy your date night.” She added.

 “C’mon, lover.” Nicolette said tugging my hand.

                 With that, we were off for our date night. We had opting for driving ourselves tonight, just wanting to spend as much time alone together as we could. It was a short drive from the residence to the restaurant, the whole way replaying that conversation. I couldn’t imagine someone coming after my wife. I was so lost in my thoughts, she must have realized something was going on with me. I felt her squeeze my hand and cause me to look at her.

 “Lover, it’s going to take a lot more than threats to make me cower in a corner.” She said looking at me. “You’re not going to get rid of me that easily and certianly not like that.” She added kissing my hand.

 “I can’t help but worry, draga.” I said softly pulling up to the restaurant. “It’s my job to worry.”

 “Well, let’s leave that worry for tomorrow. Shall we, love?” She said looking at me. “For tonight, just be a boy in love with a girl. ‘Cause I’m just a girl in love with a boy tonight.” She added with a smile.

                I parked the car and smiled at her as I cut it off.  After climbing out of the car, I walked around to her side and helped her out. Lacing my fingers with hers we walked towards the doors of our favorite place and our date night place. Ever the gentlemen, like my mother taught me, I held the door open for her and pulled out her chair when we got to the table. The restaurant knew our orders very well, so glasses of wine and salads made their way to our table in short order. I reached over and took my hand in hers and held it. I kept looking at her face and hand memorizing  every inch of her face and the feel of her skin against mine. And once again, she knew what was going through my mind.

 “Sebastian, dragoste,” She started causing my eyes to go wide.

 “You’re really improving.” I said with a smile. “And, I know, I’m ruining it.” I sighed.

 “No, that’s not what I was going to say.” Nicolette said looking at me. “You’re not ruining anything, honey. I was going to say, if you’re this worried we can go back home. We can do something inside.” She added.

 “No, I’m ok. I can do this. I _want_ to do this.” I said shaking my head. “I promised I’d never stop dating you once we got married.” I added as music started to play.

 We both looked at each other getting the same idea, though she beat me to the punch. “Dance with me?”

 “Always.” I said standing.

                Taking  her hand in mine, we walked to the little makeshift dance floor. I spun her slightly bringing her in front of me, pulling her into my arms. One hand still held hers while the other firmly, but not too firmly, gripped her waist. Nicolette snaked her free arm around my neck, fingers tangling themselves at the nape of my neck. I gazed into her eyes and found myself falling all over again as the opening bars of _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ started to play. We started to sway to the music, her resting her head against my chest and I pulling her closer as I softly sang in her ear.

  _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

 As the music ended, she lifted her head up and smiled. I captured her lips in a tender kiss, pulling away after a moment and bumping our noses together. She paused long enough to sniff the air and grinned.

 “Oh. Food.” She grinned. “C’mon.” She added tugging my hand.

 “Way to kill the moment, babe.” I laughed letting her lead me back to the table, where sure enough, our food was waiting.

 “Can’t help it, I smelt our food.” She shrugged.

 “I was trying to have a romantic moment with my wife and she’s more interested in food.” I said amused as she started cutting into her steak.

 “Hey, you knew I was a foodie when you started dating me.” She laughed, popping a piece of the A-1 sauce drenched meat into her mouth. A moan escaped her lips at the taste of the food.

 “I take it, it’s good then?” I chuckled cutting into my own food.

                She just nodded and closed mouth smiled at me and I couldn’t help but laugh. This was one of the many things I loved about her. No matter whatever was going on, she still managed to find a way to make me feel lighter and about 15 years younger. Despite the four year age gap, she always seemed to bring out the best in me and the things that weighed me down seemed much smaller with her around. I ate my meal not really taking my eyes off her.

 “So, dessert.” She said looking at me. “There’s this Ben and Jerry’s I’ve been wanting to try.” She added.

 “Dessert?” I said laughing. “Where are you going to put it?”

 “You know me, I’ll find room. They have nana splits.” She said trying to peak my interest.

 “They do huh?” I said finishing my last bite.

 “Yup.” She said popping the ‘p’.

 “Well then.” I said getting our waitresses attention. “We’re going to have to check this place out.”

                Upon leaving the restaurant we walked hand in hand back to the car. I held the door open for her and closed it once she was inside before climbing in myself. I cranked up the car and one of her most favorite songs was on the radio. I laughed and shook my head knowing what was coming.

  _Big wheel keep on turning_

_Proud Mary keep on burning_

_And we’re rolling, rolling_

_Rolling on the river_

               She sang pausing, sending me a wide grin before launching into the song just like Tina Turner did. Her hair bouncing all over the place as she danced in the seat. Every so often she’d look over at me and smiling widely opening her eyes really wide. When I thought it wasn’t possible to love her anymore than I already did, she goes and does something like this an makes me fall even harder. It was refreshing to see her let her hair down, quite literally, and just be her. In moments like this I was reminded of how she was when she was just finishing up her graduate degree, before being mayor and then ultimately governor. I pulled up to the exit for the ice cream parlor just as the song was ending.

 “Thanks for the show.” I chuckled causing her face to flush.

 “You’re welcome.” She mumbled.

 “Draga, it was cute. All you.” I said lovingly taking her hand in mine. “Looks like we’re here.”

 “Yay.” She squeaked hopping out of the car as soon as I shut off the engine. “Share one, yeah?” She asked when I caught up with her.

 “Yeah, I can’t eat a whole one.” I laughed taking her hand once again.

 We walked into the shop, getting looks from a few of the people there. Some recognizing us and others wondering what a couple dressed in a suit and cocktail dress were doing _here_. Nicolette practically dragged me to the counter giggling the whole way. “G…governor Stan.” The girl at the counter stuttered looking at her.

 “Hi.” Nicolette said with a wide smile. “Can we have a nana split with two spoons, please.” She ordered as released her hand in favor of slipping my arm around her waist, my hand resting on her hip.

 I kissed the side of her head causing her to smile up at me and in response I pecked her lips softly. While the girl was fixing our sweet treat the manager came out from stock room.

 “Governor and Mr Stan, it’s an honor to have you here.” He said smiling. “Have they paid yet?” He asked turning to his employee. She nodded ‘no’ before he turned back to us.

 “It’s on the house.”  He said smiling at us. “Truly it’s an honor to have you here.” He said as our treat was handed to us. “If there’s anything you need let us know. Enjoy it.” He added walking off with a smile.

 “Thank you.” I said smiling at the girl behind the counter causing her to blush.

                We walked to a corner booth and slid in. She slid in next to the window and I took a seat next to her. It was like we were in our own little world. I laughed as she looked at the split with wide eyes and licked her lips before picking up her spoon and diving in. We ate a few bites before she scooped some ice cream and pineapples onto her spoon and held it up to my mouth. I smiled and took the offered bite with her watching my lips intently. Suddenly I felt smaller in her heated and hungry gaze. She held up another bite and I saw her lust blown eyes when I licked the spoon clean of the last bite of split.

 “Ready to go, beautiful?” I asked sweetly  wiping leftover ice cream from the corner of her mouth.

 She nodded clenching her thighs together. “If you’re good, I might let you have me as second dessert.” I whispered in her ear.

                She moaned and I extended my hand to her.  Nicolette stood and gathered up our trash and we headed for the door after discarding it. The smell of her arousal was started to get stronger in the car as she started squirming getting relief. When she couldn’t find the relief she wanted she let out a whimper and it made my cock twitch. I wanted nothing more than to pull over and ravage her right then but the media would have a field day with that. A governor getting thoroughly fucked by her husband on a deserted road at night. We made it to the mansion in record time and both climbed out of the car quickly. We both looked at each other with a unspoken agreement before sprinting to the house. Not bothering to see if anyone was up; we quickly ended up in our bedroom, her against the wall my hands and mouth on her in an instant. My hands roamed over her breasts before skimming up her thighs, dipping under her panties  grazing her clit causing her hips to buck up to my hand.

 “Sebastian.” She breathlessly moaned, turning me on even more using my full first name.

 “I’ve got you, draga.” I moaned rutting against her. “I’ll take real good care of you.” I said dropping to my knees in front of her.

                I hooked one of her legs over my shoulder as my head disappeared under her dress. Flatting my tongue, I took my first taste of the sweetest dessert a man could have. She bucked her hips up to my face as I started lapping at her like a man having his last meal. Soon she was a panting and writhing mess above me. I pulled her clit between my teeth a bit causing her to moan loudly. And just then there was a knock at the door and a little voice saying her mother’s name.

 “Mommy.” Charlotte’s little voice whimpered from the other side. “Daddee.”

 “Fuck.” Nicolette groaned her head hitting the wall. I removed myself from between her legs standing and pecking her lips.

 “My daughter is a cock-blocker.” I groaned. “I’m going to change, I’ll to bed in a sec. “ I said headed to grab a pair of sleep pants, already softening upon hearing my daughters voice.

        I emerged from the bathroom moments later and noticed that Nicolette was already changed and was turning down the bed with Charlotte perched on her hip. She placed her in the middle of the bed and climbed in. I softly smiled at two of my three girls and climbed in bed next to the tot. I flipped of the light and rested my hand over Charlotte tangling my fingers with my wife’s. Right now, in this moment, life was perfect. Little did we know, it wouldn’t stay that way.


	10. Well Shit

            Early mornings, people wanting to apparently kill me, waves of nausea coming and going, cravings, life was beginning to take a toll on me. Sam and Georgeta had both noticed and both were doing what they could to lighten the load. Sebastian was being his attentive self as usual, so none of this went unnoticed by him.  Most mornings he took it upon himself to fix breakfast and get both Grace and Charlotte up and ready for the day before coming to wake me with a tender kiss as always. While I hadn’t thought about the possibility of being pregnant once again, Sebastian apparently had.

 “Are you pregnant, draga?” He asked leaning against the bathroom door frame as I brushed my teeth after running to the bathroom for the third time that morning.

 “No.” I snorted shaking my head. Then, I paused a moment. “Well, now that you bring it up.” I said trailing off.

 “No, I can’t be.” I said shaking my head. “Grace is only three and a half months old. But I’m almost a week late and we’ve been going at it like fucking rabbits while we were together in Scotland and since you’ve been home. I’m craving nachos and pickles like hell. And I swear by boobs are frickin bigger. Do they look bigger to you, Bash?” I asked inspecting my breasts closer.

 “Miere,” Sebastian started walking over to me. “I’ve noticed a change with your body since I’ve been home. That’s why I’m asking. This is how both of the girls pregnancies started.” He added.

 “Sebastian,” I paused a tear falling. “We can’t be. I can’t be, not now. With everything’s that going on now. Running for office, possible threats to my life, running the state, Charlotte and Grace, I can’t take something else on my plate right now. It’s too much.” I rambled crying.

 “Draga, we’ll get through this just fine if you are.” Sebastian started. “If you’re not, we’ll be more careful then. _But,_ if you are, I’ll be around more. I’ll take some of this stress off your plate, so will mom. And I know Sam will do what she can. You’re not alone.” He said pulling me into his arms.

 “I need you, Sebastian. I need you so much right now.” I sobbed in his chest, clutching to him.

 “You’ve got me, draga. I’m right here.” He said holding me tighter. “I’m not going anywhere kid, I promise.” He added kissing the top of my head.

 “I can’t ask you to stay here and babysit me, you have movies to film.” I said pulling away.

 “I have two weeks left on _Infinity War_ and number 4, after that I can pull out of my other films. At least for now.” He said holding me at arms length. “You’d kill me if I backed out of a Marvel film, but as far as the other’s go, my wife needs me. My place is here first and foremost.” He added.

 “Sebastian, I can’t ask that of you.” I said starting to step away to wipe my eyes.

 “I’ve told you a million times, draga.” Sebastian started looking at me. “It’s you and me against the world, kid. This is where I belong, with you.” He added kissing my forehead.

 “I love you, Sebastian Stan.” I said standing up on my tippy toes to kiss my husband. “And thank you.” I added.

 “And I you Nicolette Stan.” He said brushing his lips against mine. “And you’re always welcome. I will always be here to be your rock, your cheerleader, anything you need.” He added bumping our noses.

 “OK, lets do this.” I sucked in a breath with a shaky smile. “I’ll go and by a test and we can take it together.” I added taking his hand.

 “We’ll be alright.” He said with a smile.

                We walked to the kitchen were Charlotte was already eating her breakfast thanks to Georgeta. She looked up at the pair of us with a knowing smile. Sebastian gave me one last kiss before going over to Charlotte and I went over to the pantry to search for something to eat. I settled upon Belva breakfast biscuits to eat as I heard the tale tale click of Sam’s heels.

 “Good mornin’ Sam.” I said not even turning around.

 “How’d….” She said trailing off. “How’d you know?” She asked.

 “Your shoes.” I smiled finally turning around. “What’s up?” I asked.

 “The director of the SBI, chief of the highway patrol, and chief of  the Raleigh pd is in your office.” She said looking around the room.

 “Shit!” I said face palming myself. “I forgot all about that.” I groaned.

 “I’ll tell them you’ll be right down then.” She smiled.

 “Yes, I’m right behind you.” I nodded spinning around.

                She left the room and I sprinted towards our bedroom. I quickly slipped into a dress for the day and got myself presentable.  I rushed around the room, putting my contacts in, throwing my hair up out of my face. I stopped in front of the mirror for a split second to look at my stomach. My hand traveled down to my stomach and I bit my lip. _Maybe I really am pregnant. Another baby with Sebastian isn’t such a bad idea._ I thought to myself. _Right, meeting._ I mumbled to myself and took off out of the room. In my haste to get down to my office, I smashed right into a hard surface.

“Whoa there.” Sebastian said catching me before I stumbled back. “You sure do like to run into me.” He lightly chuckled.

 “Where did you come from?” I asked my eyes wide.

 “The hallway, I was bringing you your shoes.” He said holding up my flats.

 “God, you’re a lifesaver.” I smiled as he dropped my shoes at my feet. I slipped into them and kissed him gently. “Gotta jet.” I smiled before sprinting off towards my office.

                I sprinted off towards my office taking the steps down two at a time.  Once I reached the door, my shoes came off. I shut the door behind me, causing the group that had assembled to look up. Not only had I asked for a meeting with these gentlemen but I also wanted my attorney general and lieutenant governor present as well. I smiled at Sam and Jake who sat quietly in the corner of the room. _Well then._ I thought to myself.

 “Good morning, gentlemen. Sorry to keep you waiting.” I said motioning them to take a seat. “By now you’ve all heard the threats that are being made from extremist groups asking them to target governors and legislatures. I’ve recently heard that these threats mostly include the female governors. So instead of being one of fifty, our state might have jumped towards the top of the list.” I began.

 “We’re looking into any threat made to your person.” Bob, our SBI director started.

 “Thank you, that’s good.” I smiled with a breathy chuckle. “I want to know what can be done to keep not only myself, but my family and Dan safe.” I added.

 “You’re life is more important.” Dan, our lieutenant governor spoke up.

 “I beg to differ. To me, personally, my families life is more important.” I said turning to him. “To the state, your life is just as important. If something happens to me, then this is all yours.” I added.

 “We can increase security for the mansion and legislative building and to the lieutenant governor and his family.” Our chief of the Highway Patrol spoke up and had the chief of Raleigh PD agreeing.

 “Though, what are you proposing in terms of the first gentleman?” Bob asked. “We would have to quite possibly get the FBI involved if we’re meant to protect him if he goes overseas.” He added.

 I drummed my fingers on my desk thinking for a second. “No, that’s tax payers money. I’m not doing that. Increasing security around the mansion will include Sebastian and the girls.” I said looking up. “I’ll handle things _if_ he goes overseas.” I added.

 “He’s scheduled to head back to Scotland in two days. And he’ll be gone for four weeks.” Sam said speaking up. “After that, he’s stateside for the foreseeable future. That’s what I have anyway.” She said looking at me with a knowing look.

 “Thank you Sam.” I nodded. “I’m not increasing taxes for increased security for him. I don’t use taxpayers money when we go to Wilmington and I’m not doing it now. I’ll speak with the people over at Marvel and in Scotland for help.” I added.

 “Yes, ma’am.” Bob said nodding.

 “Gentlemen, whatever is necessary to keep us safe, do it.” I said nodding. “Thank you.” I added standing.

                Everyone stood and shook my hand and exited the room.I stood and turned around once the door was closed leaving me alone in the room with Sam. She didn’t speak for a moment just leaving me to look out over the city. I took a moment  once she excused herself to seriously think about what was going on. I was a head of state, trying to raise two children and do right by them, trying to be the wife Sebastian deserved all the while, there were calls to assassinate heads of state. As if that wasn’t enough, I was possibly pregnant with our third child.

 “Well, I guess a third baby Stan isn’t such a bad idea.” I mumbled looking down at my stomach, running my hand over it. “You’re not planned, if you’re in there, but your father and I love you just the same. But this is really bad timing, kiddo. Really bad timing.” I added shaking my head turning around when I heard the door open.

 “It’s just me.” Said Sam’s voice. “Your secret’s safe with me.” She added.

 “What?” I asked shaking my head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I shrugged.

 “Yeah, uh-huh.” She snorted. “We’ve been together for how long now. Sebastian’s not the only one that’s noticed something. You’re defiantly pregnant again.” The younger woman smiled at me.

 “And, before you say anything, you’ll be just fine.” Sam continued. “Whatever you need, you know I’m here. I’m not just the keeper of your schedule, It’s my job to keep a eye out on you.” She finished.

 I smiled softly before walking over to her. “Thank you, Sam. I couldn’t do any of this without you.” I said giving her a hug. So much so, that I wanted to ask you. How would you feel about relocating?”

 “To where?” She asked arching a brow. “And doing what exactly?”

 "How does Presidential Chief of Staff sound and DC?” I asked biting my lip. “I haven’t said anything to Jake yet, I want him to come too. I can’t do this without either of you. We’ve all worked so well over the last five years and…” I said trailing off.

“Nic, it would be my honor.” Sam said a tear falling.

“No, Sam. The honor is truly mine.” I said hugging her. “You’ve done an amazing job and been an amazing friend.” I added smiling.

“Before we turn into a crying mess, there’s something you need to see.” She said pulling away.

 “What is it?” I asked curious. “And how are you feeling?”

 “I’m feeling better, the nausea is letting up. I know exactly how you felt when you were pregnant.” She smiled. “And, I think it’s someone related to Sebastian.” She asked turning her head from me to a man that was standing in the center of the room.

 “Holy hell.” I muttered astonished. “That looks like Bash in like twenty years.” I said.

 “Is that?” She asked looking at me with wide eyes.

 “I think that’s Bash’s father.” I said looking at her. “What does he want?” I asked looking at her.

 “Excuse me, please. Is my son here?” Came that man’s heavily accented voice. “I heard he works for the governor.” He asked to anyone that walked by.

 “That can’t be.” I said shaking my head. “How would he not know, if that’s really his father, that his son doesn’t work for me but is _married_ to me.” I added.

 “Excuse me, sir.” He spoke again, this time stopping Jake. “Please, my son. Can I see my son.” He asked causing Jake to look at me. I shake my head and mouthed _I’m not here._ Jake took the hint before speaking.

 “Who’s your son, sir.” Jake asked, not making the connection that this could be his First Gentleman’s father.

 “Sebastian.” He spoke. “Sebastian Stan. Please, I heard he worked for the governor.” He added.

 “Um…sir.” Jake spoke stunned. “If your son is the same Sebastian Stan, he doesn’t work for the governor.” He added.

 “What do you mean? I was told this is where I could find my son.” He said getting panicky. “I want to see my son, please.”

 “I’m going to go talk to Bash and Georgeta.” I said looking at Sam. “Help Jake out, yeah?” I asked.

 “Yeah.” She nodded.

“Good luck.” We spoke to each other with a smile.

 

_Upstairs in the residence_

 

                I took the stairs two at a time, knowing that I needed to get to Bash and Georgeta as soon as possible. Thankful that she was coming by today for a picnic, because this was something that my husband was going to need his mother for. The last time Sebastian had seen his father was when he was a young boy before leaving Romania. I had never seen the man while Sebastian and I had been married, though we did receive a gift after a short honeymoon. To our knowledge he had never came to the States and never set foot in North Carolina. I didn’t know much about his father, all I really knew was that he and Gerogeta divorced when Sebastian was a toddler and off and on after that before loosing contact when the moved to Austria.

 “Bash!” I called out. “Gerogeta! Sebastian!” I called out looking around for them.

 “Draga?” Sebastian said coming into the living room with his mother behind him. “I just laid Grace down, shush.” He added looking at me.

 “Dulceață?” Georgeta asked looking at me. “What’s going on?” She asked her face full of concern causing Sebastian to look me over.

 “Where’s Char?” I asked looking around.

 “She’s in her room.” He said. “Nic?”

 “Good.” I said nodding. “We need to talk now.” I said looking up at him.

 “I’ll give you some time then.” Georgeta said turning to walk away.

 “No, you need to be here too.” I said shaking my head. “Sebastian’s going to need you.” I added.

 “Nicolette, you’re starting to worry me now.” Sebastian said running his fingers through his hair. “You’re not getting tired of me are you draga?” He asked with a light chuckle.

 “No. No.” I said nodding. “Though I’m not sure if you wouldn’t rather being told that.” I added.

 “Nic?” He asked arching a brow.

 “I just got a really good look at what I’m going to be sharing a bed with in twenty years.” I started looking at my husband and mother in law.

 “What do you mean?” He asked confused.

 “You’re father’s downstairs.” I said pausing to gauge their reactions.

 

  _Downstairs on the main floor_

 

“Sir, please calm down.” Sam said touching his shoulder. “What Jake is saying is that if we’re all talking about the same person, then he doesn’t _work_ for the governor but that he’s the First Gentleman.” She said trying to calm him down.

 “What do you mean?” He asked. “What is First Gentleman?” He asked confused.

 “It means, if we’re talking about the same person then he’s actually married to our governor. Governor Stan’s husband is named Sebastian and they have two children together.” Jake said looking  up as I stepped onto the stairs.

 

_Upstairs in the residence_

“What do you mean, my father’s downstairs?” Sebastian asked stunned.

 “Your father, I think, is downstairs and asking for you.” I said looking at them.  “Do you want to see him? I can make him disappear if you don’t. I have that power.” I added causing Sebastian to bust out laughing.

“I don’t want you to ‘make him disappear’” Sebastian started using air quotes. “you don’t have to kill for me, draga.” He added.

 “Wow, I did make it sound like I was offering to put a hit out.” I said laughing. “No, if you don’t want to see him, I can tell him to leave.” I added.

 “No, if it’s really him, I’ll see him.” He said shaking his head.

 “Are you sure, lover?” I asked standing and walking over to him. “You don’t have to just because he’s here.” I added running my fingers through his hair.

 "I know exactly what you’re going through. We’ve had to deal with my own father.” I said kissing his forehead. “But, I’m here here.” I added.

 “Yeah, I want to know why he’s here.” He said nodding. “And he flew all the way here from Romania.” He added.

 “I’ll go get him then.” I smiled kissing him softly. “We’ll be right back.” I added.

                I left the residence and started towards the stairs. Stopping at the top of the stairs, I looked at the man for a moment. It was clear that there was pain and conflicting emotions written over my husbands face and in his voice. It broke my heart and made me furious that someone could cause Sebastian any kind of pain. He was one of the kindest souls I’d ever met and the thought of someone hurting him in any way made my blood boil. A voice brought me out of my thoughts.

 “Governor Stan.” Jake said causing everyone to look up.

 “Jake. Sam.” I said nodding at both of my long time staffers. “Hi. I’m Nicolette Stan.” I said extending my hand to the Romanian man in front of me. “I hear you’re looking for my husband.” I added.

 “You’re married to my son.” He asked looking me up and down.

 “Yes.” I said forcing a smile. “I can take you to see him if you’d like.” I added.

                He nodded and I motioned for him to follow me. We walked up the stairs in an awkward silence. All to soon we were stepping into the residence and I was calling out my husbands name.

 “Draga? That you?” Sebastian called out. “We’re in the kitchen.”

 I walked into the kitchen with his father behind me. Sebastian met me in the center of the kitchen and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

 “fiul meu.” He began looking at his son.

 “Tata.” Sebastian said looking at his father. “Vad ca deja v-ați cunoscut soția.”( _I see you’ve met my wife)_ He added moving to put an arm around me.

“Da, am întîlnit-o pe american.” ( _Yes, I’ve met the American)_ He said venom dripping in his voice.

 I couldn’t understand any of their exchange except for the word American and judging by the way he said it, I didn’t think he was fond of the idea of Sebastian being married to an American.

 “soția mea. Ea este soția mea.”  ( _My, wife. She’s my wife.)_ Sebastian growled.

 I stood there helpless. The one person I turned to for translating Romanian was having a conversation in it and was clearly agitated and I had no way of knowing what was being said so that I could calm him down. As if being saved by the bell, I heard Charlotte whimpering from down the hall.

 “Excuse me, _my_ daughter’s crying.” I said slipping out of Sebastian’s arms and hurrying off towards our eldest daughter’s room.

 “ai un copil?”( _you have a child)_   He asked turning his attention from myself back to Sebastian.

 “doua, avem doua fete.” ( _two, we have two girls)_  Sebastian said his tone and expression softening. “Charlotte and Grace sunt numele lor.” _(Charlotte and Grace are their names)_   He added a soft smile gracing his face.

 After a few moments I reemerged with Charlotte on my hip. She saw her father and reached for him. “Tătic.” She said snuggling into his arms. Sebastian smiled kissing her forehead.

“ea vorbește limba romana?” ( _she speaks Romanian)_ He asked looking at the pair of us with wide eyes. “ii înveți pe romanul ei?” ( _you’re teaching her Romanian)_ He asked looking from me to Sebastian.

 “da, este important pentru noi doi.” _(yes, it’s important to us both)_ Sebastian said looking from Charlotte to me.

 “puteți vorbi?” ( _can you speak it)_  He asked looking at me curiously.

 “I’m afraid my Romanian isn’t good enough to hold a conversation with the pair of you. Sebastian is, however, trying to teach me.” I said looking at him.

 “Despite Sebastian being here for most of his life, our girls are half Romanian and I believe it is important for them to know all of their background. That includes learning their father and grandmother’s native language.” I said looking at him watching his expression soften. “Thankfully Georgeta and Sebastian have been teaching all three of us.” I smiled touching his hand.

 “I didn’t realize.” He said looking between Sebastian and I.

 “You thought, what?” I said looking at him, causing Sebastian to look from the both of us. “That I wouldn’t want her to know about her Romanian heritage? That I’d only want her to know that she was American?” I asked shaking my head.

 Sebastian let out a grunt of disapproval, before I spoke.

 “I understand and I’m sorry that you feel that way. It’s not hard when this administration doesn’t promote tolerance, but I assure you, I want my children to know where they come from not just America but Romania.” I said with a soft smile. “It seems there’s a lot you should learn about me as well as your son.”

 “If, you’re OK with that?” I said turning to my husband.

 “Tonight is burger night in the Stan household, why don’t you join us.” Sebastian smiled at his father.

 “As fi onorat.” His father said with a soft smile.

 “Good.” I smiled looking between the two men.

                Sebastian’s father excused himself to the restroom and Sebastian took the time to crush his lips to mine. After a couple moments he broke the kiss but left his forehead against mine. His left hand cupped my cheek gently and his right hand had a tight grip on my hip. He was mumbling at first and I wasn’t able to understand him before he finally spoke up.

 “Thank you.” He said quietly against my lips.

 “For what?” I asked with a smile.

 “Loving me, being by my side, everything.” He said brushing my lips with his.

 “Lover, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” I smiled caressing his cheek. “Te iubesc, Sebastian Stan.” I added gently pecking his lips once again.

 “și eu te iubesc, Nicolette Stan.” He said bumping his nose against mine. “Till the end of the line.” He added with a grin.

 I just shook my head with a laugh and we separated after one last kiss before Sebastian set off to the grill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder. I love comments and kudos. tell me whats on ya mind. :)


	11. Flirting with a White House Run

“Draga!” Sebastian called out walking into the residence. “Nic?”

                Sebastian walked through the rooms looking for me only to find me in the bathroom throwing up. Without saying a word, he dropped the bag on floor and gathered my hair out of the way and starting rubbing my back. After a few minutes, I was finally finished. As I flushed the toliet, Sebastian rose to wet a washcloth that we now had to keep handy.  I sat on the cool tile floor for a moment to gather my breath and Sebastian knelt down and gently wiped my face with a soft smile gracing his angelic face. At that moment, I wanted to kiss him so badly. He seemed to think the same way so he helped me up and allowed me a moment to brush my teeth. When my breath no longer tasted like vomit but rather minty fresh, I turned to my husband. He smiled and ran his thumb along my lower lip before pressing his lips to mine.

 When we separated I spoke. “Did you get the tests?”

 “Yes, ma’am.” He smiled holding up the bag. “Two tests as requested.”

 “You seem really cheery about this.” I noted humor in my voice.

 “To be honest, I wouldn’t mind seeing you pregnant again.” He shrugged.

 “Well then, lets get on with it.” I smiled. “Shoo.” I said taking the box from him and shooing him out of the bathroom. After I did what was required of the tests, I rose, flushed and washed my hands and emerged from the bathroom telling my husband that it would take two minutes before we’d know the results. And he knew just the topic to pass the time.

 “So, the White House.” Sebastian started taking a seat on the bed as I walked around getting dressed.

 “What about it?” I asked slipping into a sleeveless dress. “I thought you were on board?” I asked turning to him.

 “I am. If that’s what you want, I am.” He said shaking his head. “But, what I’m asking is what now?” He asked.

 “Well, we’ve got to gauge the thoughts of North Carolinian's. If they’re on board with it, then I’ve got to get a campaign people together, form an exploratory committee, then declare my candidacy. Similar to when I ran for governor.” I explained looking at him. “Dunno what will happen if he gets impeached. If they call for another election, I’ll run then. If not, we’ve got three years to figure this all out.” I added walking over to him. Before I could reach him, the timer went off.

                Sebastian got up and went to check the tests, I was too afraid. Part of me was OK with being pregnant again and part of me didn’t want to. Grace was too young; Charlotte was about to start pre-k in the fall; Sebastian had about four more films coming up, so he wouldn’t be home to help; then there was my career. We were talking about impeachment, if we agreed we’d be the first whole state to call for impeachment. If other states followed, Congress might actually begin proceedings. Then there were extremists calling for the assassinations of the _female_ heads of state, declaring that we had no place in governing. While I loved my husband more than anything and wanted a big family with him, this was the worst possible timing.

I felt a pair of strong arms pull me tightly against him with his hands resting flat against my stomach. I knew then what he was about to say. “I swear to God, I will do everything in my power to protect you from these crazy assholes. The both of you.” He started. “I know this isn’t the best time and I know part of you doesn’t even want this baby, but we’ll figure this out. I promise.” He added quietly nuzzling his face in my neck and I felt something wet hit my neck.

 A single tear rolled down my cheek. “What makes you think I don’t want this baby?” I asked looking at our reflection in the mirror.

 Sebastian held up his head to reveal a tear in his own eye. “You’ve pretty much said so.” He said sucking in a breath.

 I turned around in his arms and cupped his cheeks. “I will always want a baby with you. Always. I’m only talking about timing. With everything that’s going on in our personal and professional lives right now, you have to admit this is bad timing. Things are less hectic when we _actually_ plan to have another one.” I started. “But, Sebastian, I _want_ this baby and any others we have just as much as the two we already have. I love you and I want as many children as God will allow as long as they’re with you.” I added kissing him.

 “I know this little one isn’t planned, but we’ll love him or her just the same.” I smiled. “And, I wouldn’t mind a little heart breaker just like his father. And I have the perfect name.” I added.

 “And that would be?” He asked stroking my cheek.

 “Sebastian James.” I smiled. “I’ve always wanted to name my first born son after his father. Besides, I like the name Sebastian.” I added.

 “You want to name our son after me?” He asked looking at me.

 “Yep.  You’re an amazing man.” I said pressing my lips to his. “An amazing man that’s going to make me late for a meeting with Sam and Jake.” I added.

 “Speaking of Sam, Christian is wanting to meet for lunch. Something about help dealing with Sam.” He said arching a brow. “How can I help exactly?” He asked.

I laughed and squirmed out of his arms. “As a father of two and now going through a third pregnancy, you know about pacifying a pregnant woman.”

 “Sam’s pregnant?” He asked his eyes wide.

 “Five weeks.” I nodded with a smile. “And, I suspect both she and I will be due around the same time.” I added.

 “Wow.” He said with a smile.

 “I know.” I smiled wide. “We’ve seen them get engaged, married and now starting a family of their own. I want to throw them a shower when it gets time. She’s on board for DC, so a hefty raise for her. Actually, before DC a hefty raise. She doesn’t make enough.” I added with a light laugh.

                I pecked Sebastian on the lips one last time and I slipped into some shoes and headed downstairs. I met Sam and the door to my office  and smiled at her and shortly after we entered, Jake walked in. This was about as informal of a meeting as you could get, so after Jake shut the door, I kicked off my shoes and hopped up on the edge of my desk, causing Sam to laugh and Jake to look at me confused.

 “Well, before we get down to business, I think you both should know that baby Stan number three is on the way.” I smiled.

 Sam just smiled while Jake offered his congratulations. “Now, to why I asked you here.” I started.

 “I’m running for the Oval.” I said looking at both of them. While Sam already knew what I was planning, Jake didn’t and he eyes got wide. “Now, I’ve already asked Sam, but Jake I’m gonna need a White House press secretary, so whatcha say, wanna come to DC with us?”

 “So, Sebastian’s on board then.” He asked stunned. “And Sam?” He asked looking at Sam. She nodded with a smile.

 “We’ve been together since I ran for governor, Jake. It’s been the three of us for five years. I couldn’t do this without the pair of you.” I continued. “And, yes, Sebastian’s on board.” I added.

 “I would be honored Governor Stan.” He said nodding. “I’ve gotten the latest job approval ratings.” He added jumping right in.

 Sam lightly laughed and walked over to where now Jake was standing. “You have a 95 % approval rating. Highest of any governor in our history and in the nation. Talk about a potential run is increasing with many lining up to support a campaign when you do announce. North Carolinian's seem to approve as well.” Jake continued. “It seems that foreign leaders like the idea of working with you.” He added.

“Foreign leaders know who I am?” I asked with wide eyes. “I’m just a governor.” I added.

 “You’re standing up to this president. The whole world knows who you are.” Sam said with a smile. “The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge are coming to the state next week and would actually like to meet you. It’s already been arranged that when they visit Scotland before coming here, they’re getting to meet Sebastian.” She added.

 “Holy Shit. I get to meet Prince William?” I asked with wide eyes. “And Kate?”

 “Yep.” Sam smiled. “They actually asked it was OK that they bring princess Charlotte and prince George.” She added.

 “I hope you’ve said yes.” I smiled. “Their Charlotte meeting ours. This’ll be fun.” I laughed.

 “We did. We told their people that you would never separate parents from children. That Charlotte visits you all the time.” Sam said with a smile.

 “Interrupt meetings is more like it.” I laughed as we heard screeching in the hallway. “Speak of the devil.” I said shaking my head, hopping off my desk. “There’s a tot on the loose.”

 Sam just laughed letting her hand slip to her stomach. I smirked at her before opening the door.

 “Charlotte Nicolette Stan, reveniți aici acum!” Sebastian yelled trying to chase her down. “C’mon, Char work with me here.” He said exasperated.

 “Mommy!” Charlotte screeched with tears in her eyes. “Mommy!” She cried jumping in my arms.

 Sebastian growled when she jumped in my arms both from seeing her little foot hit my stomach and that she had managed to get away from him and interrupt my meeting. “Why are you running from daddy, Char?” I asked with a raised eyebrow at the tot.

 She pulled on her ear and I turned and noticed a bottle in Sebastian's hand. I nodded knowing why she ran. “Char, sweetie, your ear’s not going to get better if you don’t let daddy put the medicine in it. And he can’t put it in there if you run from him.” I finished as Sebastian finally reached us.

 “Sorry.” He said out of breath.

 “Out of breath?” I asked with a smirk. “Maybe I need to see if Don can come down here?” I added.

 “You’d be a dead woman.” He said dangerously low.

 “I guess, I could wait until you finish the last of that chocolate cake.” I smirked touching his arm. “Besides, you can’t be rough with me. _You_ knocked me up.” I murmured against his lips.

“You won’t be pregnant forever.” He laughed. “C’mon, Char. Let’s ma get back to work.” He added.

 “Go with tătic, mommy will come and have lunch with you.” I said handing her back to Sebastian.

 “Sorry for interrupting.” He said softly pecking my lips.

 “You’re never interrupting. Neither of you are.” I said touching his cheek.

 “I got my call, I’m having to leave tonight.” He said softly. “ I have to pack and stuff. I was wanting to take you out to dinner tonight.” He added.

 “I’m almost done for the day.” I smiled at him. “A family dinner would be nice before you leave.” I added.

 “Not a family dinner.” Sebastian said cupping my cheek. “I’m taking my wife on another date.” He said with a tender smile.

 “Oh.” I said blushing.

 “You blush too easily frumoasa.” He said smiling. “After six years together you should be used to this by now.”

 “A girl can never get used to her prince charming.” I smiled. “I’ll be up for lunch in just a little bit.” I added kissing him softly.

 “We look forward to it.” He said against my lips. “I love you.” He said kissing my forehead.

 “I love you too, Sebastian.” I smiled.

                I waited until he was out of sight before walking back to my office.  I was met at the door by a smiling Jake and Sam. We finished our meeting and I headed upstairs for lunch. By the time, lunch was finished I was curled up in Sebastian’s arms fast asleep. Thankfully that meeting was the only thing on the agenda for the day. I had fixed it to where I had nothing planned for the day before the meeting with our General Assembly, having time to get myself ready and rest up. Sebastian carried me to the bed where I could nap better and laid with me in his arms for a while before getting up and started getting ready for our date. After getting ready he woke me up. I immediately noticed his dressed down attire. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

 “No need to dress up, I see.” I said looking at him. “Where we goin?” I asked rising.

 “No, no need to dress up.” He said with a smile. “Frankie's.” He added.

 “It’s been a while since we’ve been there.” I laughed.

“I thought you’d like something fun for my last night.” Sebastian smiled. “And we can eat while we’re there.” He added.

 “Great.” I smiled. “Their dogs are amazing.” I added.

 “Mom’s already here and Char and Grace are napping still.” He said taking my hand. “Beautiful as always.” He added running his hand over my belly.

 He dropped to his knees for a moment and pressed his lips to my belly before speaking. “buna draga. Stiu ca nu ma poți induce acum, dar te voi învață. Te iubesc, chiar dacă nu te-am întîlnit încă. Nu pot sa aștept sa va cunosc, puțin. Tu, ma,și surorile tale au toată inima mea.” ( _hi baby. I know you can’t understand me, but I’ll teach you. I love you even though I haven’t met you yet. I can’t wait to meet you, little one. You, your ma, and sisters have my whole heart.)_

“That was a mouthful.” I smiled as he rose. “What’d say?” I asked tilting my head to the side.

 “Told our little one I loved ‘em and couldn’t wait to meet ‘em.” He smiled. “Ready to go draga?” He asked.

 “Yep.” I smiled.

                I was dressed in a comfy shirt and a pair of jean Capri. Sebastian took my hand and we were off for our fun date. One of the first date nights we had once we came to Raleigh was going to Frankie's. We went for putt putt and had hot dogs while we were there. Once warmer weather rolled around we tried the bumper boats and go kart track.  It was there where I realized just how much I loved him. We arrived and as always Sebastian came around to open the door for me. We walked in and went straight for the counter where we preceded to pay for putt putt. We decided upon sharing the club and trying to distract each other when we took our shots. Sebastian started it of course.

 It was time to take his shot once again and as he lined up his shot, I walked over and slid my arms around his waist and let my fingers run up his chest. “You know, every time I hear you speak Romanian it turns me on so badly. I just want to jump you right then and there. It’s so fuckin hot.” I said letting my hands roam.

 “Fucking hell.” He groaned completely missing the hole. “Joci murdar, femeie.” He said turning around and moaning upon seeing me biting my lip. ( _you play dirty, woman.)_

I took the club out of his hand and got ready for my shot. Sebastian took a look and noticed no one around and he stepped up behind me. His hands pulled my hips flush against his and I felt his erection making me unable to let the moan stay silent. “Vreau sa te devorex, chiar aici chiar acum. Te face sa-mi tipi numele. Din nou si din nou.” _(I want to devour you, right here right now. Make you scream my name. Over and over again.)_ He whisper in my ear running his fingers over my nipples.

“Jesus fuckin Christ.” I moaned feeling wetness pooling in my core. I wanted him and I wanted him now. Thankfully we were at the 18th hole. I grabbed his hand and we made a mad dash for the bathroom that rarely anyone used. There was only one stall in there and Sebastian locked the door.

                I attacked his lips as soon as the lock clicked. I grabbed for his belt and button for his jeans as he made quick work of mine. His lips tore away from mine and attacked my neck. His lips and teeth grazed the flesh of my neck causing a long moan to escape my mouth. Once I was finally able to free him from his jeans, my hand grazed his erection causing him to moan and buck up to my hand. His own hands roamed over my body breaking his mouth away from my neck to pull my shirt over my head. His lips attached themselves, this time, to the swell of my breasts nipping at the tender flesh as his hand dipped into my wetness. As his thumb grazed my clit, he crooked his finger up grazing at my spot.

“Sebastian.” I moaned breathlessly.

“Asa frumos.” Sebastian grunted, opening the front snap of my bra with his free hand. _(So fucking beautiful)_

                My fingers grazed up and down his shaft to his balls. I cupped them and squeezed, getting wetter at his low growl. I worked my way back up to his head smearing the beads of precum that had gathered there before going back down his length. The choked noises he was making was turning me on even more. I thought I was going to cum right there when his teeth grazed my nipple. He pulled it between his teeth lightly biting before giving its twin the same attention. The hand that wasn’t stroking his shaft tangled in hair keeping his mouth close to my skin. The hand that wasn’t buried knuckle deep in my heat was blazing a trail all over my skin.

 “Trebuie sa te am acum.” _(I have to have you now.)_ He moaned pulling his hand from my heat.

                Both of us kicked out of our pants and underwear and Sebastian lifted me against the wall. We locked eyes as he slowly entered my heat. A low growl tore its way out of his throat as he filled my warmth to the hilt. He took a moment to savor the feeling of us joining as one and balanced our foreheads together.

 “I love having you this close, lover, but you have to move.” I said bucking my hips to his.

                He kept his forehead balanced against mine and his eyes locked with mine as he pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips back causing me to loudly moan. His lips met mine once again as he started moving at a pace more to my liking. One hand held me up against the wall while his other grazed my nipple. At the angle he had me, his pubic bone was brushing my clit in just the right way. I began meeting him thrust to thrust moaning when his mouth disappeared between my breasts.

 “Fuck Sebastian.” I groaned feeling his teeth bite down on my nipple and my orgasm fast approaching. “Don’t stop. God, don’t stop.” I said tangling my fingers in his hair and giving it a rough tug joining our lips once again.

 “Naiba, te simți atât de bine.” He moaned angling us so that he was brushing my spot with each thrust. _(fucking hell, you feel so good.)_ “So wet, so fucking tight.” Sebastian grunted.

 “You speakin Romanian while ya fuckin me is so fuckin hot.”I cried out breathlessly. “I’m almost there, Sebastian.” I added using my legs to pull him closer.

“Da-mi-l.” He mutter against my lips. “Let yourself go, draga. I’ve got you baby.” _(give it to me)_

My lips and teeth grazed his collarbone as he gave a particularly hard thrust causing me to grip him tighter. “Sebastian.” I mumbled, while he didn’t hear me, he felt me mouth it into his skin.

“Cum pentru mine, iubito.” He growled stuttering in his rhythm. _(Cum for me baby)_

My teeth sank into his collarbone hard as the most powerful orgasm I’ve ever had ripped through my body. The pain of my bite and pleasure of feeling my orgasm caused Sebastian to cum hard seeing stars.

“Sebastian!” I cried out not caring who might hear us. “Oh God, Sebastian.” I cried pulling his hair hard arching my whole body to his and using my legs to pull him tighter.

 “Dracu sfanț.” He howled. “Nicolette. Shit.” Sebastian grunted thrusting us through our highs. _(holy fucking hell)  
_

               He balanced his forehead against mine as we came down from our highs and he began to soften still buried inside my warmth. He tenderly rubbed his hands up and down my sides as our breathing returned to normal. He pressed a loving kiss to my lips as he slowly pulled out. Grabbing some toilet paper from nearby, Sebastian cleaned the pair of us up before we got redressed. We smoothed down our hair a little as to somewhat hide our freshly fucked look. Sebastian smirked at me and we walked out of the bathroom. Thankfully there was no one around and we walked back into the building hand in hand. He held the door open for me once we reached the car. I looked over at him with a smirk.

 “Hell of a way to end a date night.” I said with a smile.

 “What can I say, I’m irresistible according to my wife.” He said with a light laugh. “Didn’t know talking Romanian turned you on so much. You can jump me anytime, babe.” He added smirking. “I am always ready to comply.” He finished the last bit in his gravelly voice.

 “Fucking hell, are you _trying_ to get me to jump you in this car?” I asked squirming in the seat.

                He lightly laughed and held my hand for the rest of the drive home. When we arrived at the residence, we took showers. While Sebastian was in the shower, I penned a little note and slid it in the electronics part of his carry on knowing he’d see it after he was in the air. I slipped in bed by the time he reentered the bedroom. He smiled before climbing into bed and pulling me into his arms. I snuggled into his embrace and fell asleep quickly knowing what was to come tomorrow. Though, I didn’t know that it would change North Carolina forever and catapult me to the world stage.


	12. The Day the World Fell Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been building for a few chapters now and it has arrived. Without further adieu I give you the day the world fell apart.

_No POV_

_Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean_

_My dearest Sebastian,_

_Life with you has been everything I could ever want and so much more. You are the most amazing partner, lover, friend, husband, and father a woman could ask for. You also have been the most amazing and understanding person a governor could ask for. If it ended today, I would leave this Earth knowing that I had my chance at true happiness and lived a good life all because of you. I look forward to growing old, sitting in rockers side by side watching our grandchildren grow up. Just like that man said in the elevator that night, our life and marriage only get better with time; everyday I fall more and more in love with you. Our daughters and this little one are so lucky to have you as their father. I couldn’t let you leave without you knowing just how much you mean to us. Every beat of my heart beats for you and our little family. You have my whole heart, for my whole life. And, I’m counting down the days until I’m in your arms again. Te iubesc cu toată flinta mea._

_Your loving wife always,_

_Nicolette_

                A tear fell from Sebastian’s eye as he read the words of his wife. Nicolette Stan wasn’t one to express her feelings often but something in her said she couldn’t let Sebastian go without telling him just how much she loved him. At that moment, Sebastian wanted to turn the plane around and run back to his wife. He looked at his watch and seeing that it was nine am, he knew she wouldn’t get the message until later.

  _Beloved, my life is complete with you in it. I could never express just how much I love you and always will. In my 34 years on this Earth, the best years have been these last 6.You’re all I ever want and all I ever need. I am completely yours, draga. Everything I am, everything I have is all yours. I too am counting down the minutes until I am able to have you in my arms once more. Good luck with the Assembly today._

 Sebastian closed his eyes with thoughts of his family on his mind.

_Raleigh, North Carolina_

 

                Shortly before nine am the car carrying Nicolette and Sam pulled up to the legislative building. This was it. Today was the day that she was going to be calling for the impeachment of the President of the United States. While small towns were making these calls, North Carolina could potentially be the first state to call for his impeachment and it all started with the governor. She knew that once it was announced, if it was agreed upon, it would be in the news and there would be an immediate response from ‘the tweeter in chief.’  Sam and her walked into the building after going through security and made their way to the room. Dan had wanted to be there today, but was needed elsewhere. Nicolette had asked Jake to stay behind and prepare a statement if they decided to press forward. The two women entered the assembly room seeing most of the members had already arrived.

 “Good luck.” Sam said patting Nicolette’s shoulder.

 “Thanks.” She smiled at the younger woman. “Is it lunch time yet?” She lightly laughed.

 “Not yet, I’m afraid.” She laughed. 

               They separated to their respective seats, Nicolette’s being the head of the room.  It was a seat that was usually reserved for the lieutenant governor but on rare occasions the governor sat in on Assembly meetings. Today was one such day.

 

_Meanwhile in Scotland_

                Sebastian let out a groan as the flight touched down. Stretching out his limbs he rose and collected his carry on and made his way off the plane. He sent a quick message to both his mother and wife letting them know he’d arrived safely and he’d call when he could. In the terminal he met up with Anthony and Chris. Sebastian waved and smiled at both men.

 “How was your two weeks at home?” Anthony asked with a smile. “I bet Nic and the girls were happy to have you home.” He added grabbing his back as Chris did the same.

 “It was great.” Sebastian smiled as his bag came around. “Found out I’m gonna be a dad again and that Sam is pregnant too.” He beamed happy for his family and for his friend.

 “ _Another_ baby. Damn, you guys just had one.” Chris laughed. “Has Nic made up her mind as to whether or not she’s running?” He asked as they walked to the entrance.

 “Yeah, she’s running.” Sebastian said nodding his head. “You might be looking at the first First Gentleman of the United States.” He added puffing out his chest causing both men to laugh.

 “Now, she is a president I can support.” Chris said smiling.

 “I will let her know she has Captain America’s support.” He chuckled. “What about you, Mackie, does she have Flacon’s support.” He laughed.

 “I think it’s safe to say she has all of the Avengers support.” Anthony laughed.

 

_Two Hours later_

_North Carolina Legislative Building, Raleigh_

“Governor Stan, what happens if he is impeached? If we’re going to need to know what happens then.” One of them said. 

                Nicolette sucked in a breath and then blew it out frustrated. They had been going at this for the last two hours, pretty much going over the same thing. They had agreed that impeachment was necessary and warranted, however they wanted something else in place if it came down to jailing the president. While Nicolette didn’t have those answers, any option was better than what they currently had.

 “I think it’s more important to ask Congress to proceed with a trial. A president has never been jailed upon impeachment, so there isn’t a precedent for this kind of thing, however the people could call for a special election.” Nicolette spoke.

 “So, another presidential election then.” Another delegate asked.

 “Yes, another chance to elect someone that isn’t tainted by other foreign governments.” She said nodding.

 “Your name is being thrown around, would you run?” Someone asked.

 “Yeah, would we loose our governor?” Another member asked.

 “Hail to the Chief.” Someone in the gallery shouted causing Nicolette to groan.

 “Yes, I would run.” She said standing up getting gasps from the representatives. “However, there is much more work to be done in our state and Congress isn’t talking impeachment.” She added.

 “Let’s pick this up after lunch.” Sam said standing noticing that it was twelve thirty.

 Nicolette mouthed _thank you_ to her before making a hasty exit. She dialed Sebastian’s cell phone number praying he’d pick up.

 “Hey beautiful.” She heard her husbands voice and nearly started crying. “Draga, what’s wrong?” He asked sensing her distress.

 “This meeting is driving me crazy. I was asked if I’d run if there was a special election and got gasps from pretty much every one in the room. They’re on board for impeachment but they want to know what will happen afterward, just like everyone else. I’m just stressed. How’s Scotland?” She rambled blowing out a breath.

 “Lonely without you.” Sebastian sighed. “Chris and Anthony say hi. And you have Chris’s support when you run.” He said with a light chuckle.

 “I have the good Capt’n’s support?” She asked excitedly. “That’s awesome.”

 “I thought you might like that.” He chuckled. “I got your note by the way. I love you so much, draga.” He sighed.

 “I got your text too. And I love you more than you’ll ever know.” She said softly. “Never forget that.”

 “Draga, what’s going on? You’re starting to worry me.” Sebastian said concern and fear laced in his voice.

 “I just have a bad feeling.” She said quietly. “Dunno why, I just do. It’s probably just the meeting because I know what’s coming afterward. Pregnancy hormones.” She laughed.

 “Are you sure?” He asked not convinced.

 “Yeah, we’re fine. Really.” She said in a steady voice. “Don’t worry about us.” She added.

 “It’s my job to worry, draga.” He said quietly. “I’m needed back on set, I’ll call you when I can, yeah?” He added.

 “I’ll look forward to it.” She smiled as Sam motioned for her to come back inside. “I love you, Sebastian.”

 “Si eu te iubesc, Nicolette.” Sebastian said with a smile in his voice.

                The two hung up the phone and both Sam and Nicolette walked back into the building. They took their seats once more and Nicolette prepared herself when a light flashed and a massive explosion rocked the assembly chamber.

 

_Scotland_

                Sebastian and the other cast members were all sitting around watching television and eating lunch when a special report interrupted their show. Groans and grunts of disapproval sounded through the room until Chris shouted that they all shut up.

 

_Breaking news. This is live footage of the Legislative Building or what’s left of it in Raleigh, North Carolina. It’s being reported that an explosion rocked the building at 1 pm eastern time, about fifteen minutes ago. The General Assembly, the governing body of the state was meeting at the time and had just returned from a lunch break. It is reported that those present at the meeting included most of the members of both the House and Senate, chief of staff  Samantha Watkins and governor Nicolette Stan. It’s not known at this time whether or not this is terrorism but authorities are treating it as such until more is known. Since the governor was in the building at the time of the explosion preparations are being made to swear in the lieutenant governor as interim governor until her status is known._

_Now this is live footage of the executive mansion and that’s the first daughters with their grandmother. It seems that they are going to be moved to a undisclosed location for their protection. The first gentleman is currently overseas and I’m sure will be on a plane back to the state capital soon. We’ll have more as the story unfolds._

                All eyes turned to Sebastian as he dropped to his knees feeling sick. He felt his whole world was falling apart. Within seconds tears started to stream down his face. All eyes turned from Sebastian to the Marvel heads and it was quickly announced that filming had stopped for now until Nicolette’s status is known. Flights were booked to North Carolina for Sebastian as well as many members of the cast wanting to be there to support the couple. When they touched down in Raleigh SBI agents were waiting to escort Sebastian to where his mother and daughters were. After a bit of an argument, the others were allowed to join him.

 “Have you found her?” Sebastian asked one of the agents escorting them.

 “I don’t know sir.” He responded. “You can ask Governor Forrest when we arrive.” He added.

 “ _Governor Forrest_?” Sebastian questioned slightly angrily. “You’re treating _my wife_ as if she’s already dead.” He added as they neared the compound. 

                The rest of the ride was in silence, Sebastian now being lost to his thoughts. Images of the previous night had flashed through his mind. The pair of them playing putt putt together, enjoying hot dogs and ice cream. Him being buried to the hilt inside her in that bathroom. He had caught her a time or two talking to their little one, seeing that she was really warming up to the idea of being pregnant. Then his mind went to his daughter’s. Would they have to grow up without their mother? Would they know just how much their mother loved them? Would he have to go through the rest of his life without her touch, her kiss, her unfailing love? The thought brought fresh tears to Sebastian’s face. When they arrived at the new location, he seemed to move like a robot just following orders.

 “Tătic!” A little voice screeched bring Sebastian out of his head.

 “Char?” Sebastian called out looking around for the voice he knew all too well.

 “Tătic!” A little voice said again as she ran to her father. Sebastian finally saw her and scooped her up in his arms burying his face in her neck.

 “I’m here little monkey.” He said holding her tightly. “Daddy’s gotcha.” He added soothing her curls.

 “Mama.” She whimpered looking for her mother causing Sebastian’s heart to break even more.

 “Yes, Mr. President. We’re looking for her right now.” Dan said catching Sebastian’s ear. “We won’t stop until we find her. Thank you for your concern. I have to go, her husband’s just arrived. I need to brief him.” He added hanging up. “Asshole.” He muttered looking up at the younger man near him.

 “Where’s bunica and sissy?” Sebastian said looking for his mother and youngest daughter.

 “Suntem aici, iubito.” Georgeta said touching her son’s shoulder. “Charlotte and Grace are OK. Any word on Nicolette?” She asked.

 “I don’t know.” He said his voice breaking. “Why wasn’t I here? I should’ve been here. I’m supposed to protect her and I couldn’t even do that.” He added his voice trembling as new tears threatened to fall.

                His eyes landed on the screen in front of them. His lungs seemed to burn as he caught sight of the smoldering building. It was in complete ruins as was their state government. In watching the news, he’d learned that the only power in the state was the now governor. Most of the House and Senate had been in the building and was presumed missing or dead as was the governor. He had also been told that he would stay here until it was known if he was a target. It wasn’t something he agreed with, he wanted to get to the building and help look for his wife. It seemed as if everyone in this room was more concerned with preserving the state government rather than searching for his wife, _their head of state_.

 “Sebastian, we’ll find her.” Dan said bringing Sebastian out of his thoughts. “I won’t stop until we bring her either safely back or her body back.” He added.

 “And this is only temporary.” He continued. “There’s measures only a governor can put in place to speed up search and rescue. “ He finished putting his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

 “Thank you, Dan.” Sebastian swallowed hard. “What happened?”

 “They had just reconvened after lunch when an explosion went off. It was in the chamber with them, we’re not sure how it got into the building. It nearly leveled the building. We believe that most of the blast happened near the rear of the room near where myself or Nicolette would sit.” Dan said looking at Sebastian. “We believe it was terrorism, no one has claimed responsibility yet however.” He added.

 “Governor Forrest, they’re ready to proceed to the chamber room.” One of the staffers said. “They’re waiting for your go ahead.” He added.

 “Go ahead.” Dan said looking from him to the screen. “Do whatever you have to do to find our governor. I’m betting that if you can find Sam, Nicolette’s not far.” He added noticing that Christian had entered the room.

 “Bring them both home.” He finished.


	13. Find Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who want's to know if Nicolette made it???

             Slowly but surely rescuers made their way into the chamber building, giving those still in power and Sebastian video of what they were seeing. Bodies, there was bodies everywhere. Stopping to check for signs of life getting more disheartened along the way. There were beams down everywhere. All too soon they came across a blonde.

“Sam.” Christian cried out seeing his wife on screen. This caused Sebastian to shift his, now sleeping, toddler in his arms.

“Let me take her draga.” Georgeta said looking at her son. Sebastian let his mother take Charlotte before turning back to the screen.

 “Please, is she alive?” Christian asked his lip trembling.

 “This one doesn’t have a pulse.” Another rescuer said off camera.

 “We’ve located the body of Sam Watkins. She’s deceased.” The rescuer said into the camera.

 “Bring her remains out.” Dan said looking from the screen to Christian.

 Sebastian felt his heart break knowing that if Nicolette _did_ survive it would break her heart that Sam didn’t make it.

 “We’ve got a live one here!” Yelled out a rescuer.

 The camera panned on a slender woman with coal black hair, dust and debris all in her hair. She was unconscious but breathing shallowly. There was cuts and bruises on her face, blood had began to dry on her face. Her shoes missing and she had blood dripping from her mouth. A large beam laid across her stomach and her clothes were torn. But she was alive.  Then came the words that Sebastian was so desperate to hear.

 “The governor. We’ve got the governor. She’s alive.”

 “Oh thank God.” Dan said sighing in relief. “Get her to WakeMed as soon as possible.”  He said.

 “This is number one right now.” He added. “Take the first family to the hospital. Stay with them. I’m going to increase security at the hospital.” He added.

 “Mr. Stan?” An agent said looking at Sebastian.

 “Are you taking me to the hospital?” He asked reaching for his mother and one of his daughters.

 “Yes sir.” The agent replied.

_Two days later_

                I slowly blinked my eyes open to a bright light and a steady stream of beeping. Quickly taking in my surroundings I realized I was in a hospital. The blast, I had survived the blast. Looking around, I was confused to not see Sebastian by my side nor the girls for that matter. It appeared I was in the room alone when I heard a voice on my left.

 “He went home to grab a shower and give Charlotte and Grace a bath and a chance to sleep in their own bed. Gerogeta went with them too. Tried to convince him to stay home and sleep, but he wouldn’t have none of it. He’s coming right back. Hasn’t left your side in two days.” Chris said looking at me. “How are you feeling, kiddo?”

 “Like I got ran over by a truck.” I hoarsely said. “What happened?” I asked looking at him.

 “Explosion. Bomb or something went off in the room you were in.” Chris started. “Killed almost everyone, you were lucky. Rescuers said it looked like you’d been pushed out of the way of a large pillar that killed…” He continued trailing off.

 “Sam.” I finished. “She pushed me out of the way when it fell. I held her hand until she died. Didn’t see the beam coming.” I added a tear falling.

 “She saved my life.” The tears started like wildfire.       

                Chris stood from his seat and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me into his arms. I cried for the longest time until there were no more tears. I was fearful to ask about my injuries deciding I’d have that conversation with Sebastian when he returned. I slowly lifted my head away from Chris’s chest and looked at him.

 “What do I do now?” I said hiccuping.

 He cupped my cheek and rubbed it gently. “You have a fire in you. It’s what made us all fall in love with you the moment we met you, Seb too. Use that fire, protect your state. When you get out of here, Dan’s turning all the power back over to you. The worlds eyes will be on you, if you truly want to run for the Oval, use this to your advantage. I know that sounds horrible to say right now, but it’s true. You have all of us right there with you.” He said kissing my forehead gently.

 “Nic?” Sebastian said causing me to tear my eyes way from Chris and look at my husband.

 “Bash.” I said sucking in a ragged breath and immediately started crying.

                Chris stood as Sebastian rushed over to my side smashing his lips to mine. Chris took his leave letting Sebastian and I be alone. Sebastian took a seat and pulled me into his arms. I ran my fingers from his face all down his chest and back up his arms, just wanting to _feel_ him. The short time I was conscious in the building, I wondered if I’d see him again. If I’d be able to be in his arms once more, to feel his touch, his kiss.

 “I love you. God, I love you.” He said between kisses skimming his hands up and down my body.

 “Bash.” I whimpered against his lips. “I was so scared I wouldn’t get to see you again.”

 “I’m here, draga.” He said cupping my cheeks. “And I’m not going anywhere again.”

 “Bash, how bad is it?” I asked looking up at his face, not missing the heart broken look in his eyes.

 “Several broken ribs, mild concussion, some internal bleeding from the beam hitting you, various cuts and bruises.” He said sucking in a breath. “Your favorite suit’s destroyed.” He added with a nervous laugh.

 “The baby?” I asked in a small voice.

 “The beam fell on your stomach and draga I’m so sorry,” Sebastian started. “the baby didn’t make it.” He added a tear slipping down his cheek.

                I felt my blood begin to boil. There would be time to grieve for the loss of my child, but now wasn’t it. I could see the heartbroken look all over my husbands face and it made me even angrier. Some how, I already knew that our little one didn’t make it but I needed to hear it from him. Sam hadn’t made it, she gave her life to save mine. The last words she spoke were ‘I hope you get to change the world. I would’ve followed you to the very end.’ I tore myself from Sebastian’s arms and started right at Scarlett, Anthony, and Chris walked back into the room.

 “So, let me get this straight.” I started trying to move.

 “Draga, what are you doing?” Sebastian said rising to try to get me to calm down. “Lie back down, you’re not able to stand yet.”

 “No.” I said shaking my head sitting up fully.  “Let me get this straight. Some stupid fuckers bomb _my_ government, killing most of them I’m sure, as well as my chief of staff, and my unborn child.” I said glaring at him.

 “Draga, you need to calm down.” He said cautiously. “You’re only going to make things worse.”

 “Listen to him Nic.” Scarlett said taking a step forward. “You’re not fully out of the woods yet.” She added.

 “Who’s left alive?” I asked looking around at the three people in my room.

"Almost no one." Sebastian said softly. “Sole power of the governing of the state rests with the governor.” Sebastian said looking at me.

 “So what, I have unlimited power?” I asked arching my brow. “Like Palapatine?” I asked causing Sebastian to laugh.

 “Well, you’re not a Sith Lord,” Chris said with a chuckle. “But yeah.” He added.

 “Right.” I nodded with a light laugh. “Oh, that wasn’t good.” I added holding my ribs.

 “You need to take it easy, babe.” Sebastian said concerned.

 “There’s no time to take it easy.” I said nodding. “Granted, I can’t do much of anything right now, but I can have meetings from this hospital room. No press conferences though. I look like shit.” I added.

 “Well, you have been unconscious for two days now.” Anthony laughed causing Sebastian to glare at him and Scarlett to smack his chest. “Ow. What was that for?” He asked rubbing his chest.

 “He does have a point. I’m sure I stink too.” I said wrinkling up my nose. Sebastian just laughed at me.

 “Jake can create a statement letting everyone know I’m awake and alert and I’ll give a press conference in the coming days.” I said nodding. “And what is the president saying exactly? Is it still not his problem?” I added.

 “Well, no. He’s involved now.” Sebastian said with a groan. “Even called to ask about you. Though I think he might have wished his biggest critic didn’t make it.” He added.

 “Yeah, well, I’m sure he does.” I said with a sigh. “He’s really not going to like me after I’m done.” I added.

 “What do you mean?” Chris asked curiously.

 “I’m going to use every means at my disposal to hunt these people down and bring them to justice. And I’m going to do it with or without him. This happened in my state and I’ll be damned if I let it get away from me. When I get outta here, I’m going to make a speech at the building. I’m going to let the people of North Carolina know their governor is still alive and I’m going to let the whole world know that I _will not_ stop until those behind this are brought to justice.” I said looking at them.  “They’ve fucked with the wrong person and with the wrong state. I _will_ protect North Carolianians.” I added.

 “But first I think I need a nap.” I added sucking in a breath.

 “Nap, iubirea mea.” Sebastian softly smiled. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.” He added walking over to a nearby chair.

 “Can I nap in your arms?” I asked quietly.

 Sebastian lightly chuckled before climbing onto the bed and allowing me to snuggle into his arms. “Always, babe. Always.” He said kissing my forehead.

                Chris, Scarlett, and Anthony took their leave and I quickly fell asleep in Sebastian’s arms.  I felt like I was home once again.

  _Sebastian’s POV_

                She was alive and now awake. It broke my heart to have to tell her that we’d lost our baby. However, I knew my wife very well, she would grieve later. Now was time for the world to see the feisty, passionate southerner I married. The most important thing to me was that she was alive. I couldn’t contain my happiness when she asked if she could nap in my arms. I knew when the nurses came in they wouldn’t be happy but I didn’t care. I had my wife in my arms once more and all was as it should be. She shifted and let out a small whimper of pain. After a couple moments she found a position and fisted her hand in my shirt. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and closed my eyes. 

                I wasn’t sure how long I slept for, but when I woke up I felt someone playing with my hand. I smiled a lazy smile not opening my eyes. Her touch set my skin on fire and gave me butterflies. Nicolette was truly an amazing woman and she was all mine.

 “I know you’re awake, lover.” She said tilting her head and smiling at me.

 “Just enjoying having you in my arms.” I smiled opening my eyes.

 “I love you Sebastian.” She said smiling. “I’m so sorry about baby Stan.” She said quietly letting a tear fall.

 “Draga,” I started pausing to make her look up at me. “it’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for.” I continued.

 “I should’ve done something. Anything.” She said shaking her head. “I’m a mother, it’s my job to protect my child. I failed, I _let_ our baby die.” She added looking away.

 “Baby, there’s nothing you could’ve done.” I said tilting her head so I could look her in the eyes. “You didn’t let our little one die. There was nothing you could’ve done lying unconscious on the floor.” I added.

 “I’m a horrible mother. I’m a horrible wife.” She cried. “Our baby is dead because I wanted to make a difference. God, and what’s worse is I want to do it again. Run for an office that paints a bigger target on my back. Why are you still with me?” She continued crying.

 I sighed rubbing her sides for a moment before moving to shift us and cupping her cheek. “None of that talk, I don’t want to hear it. You are _not_ a horrible wife and mother. Our baby isn’t dead because of you. You’re running for office to make a difference and to keep something like this from happening again. And I’m still with you, after six years, because I love you more than life itself. You are everything to me.” I said kissing her.

 “Sebastian.” She moaned against my lips holding me as tightly as she could.

  _Back to Nicolette’s POV_

                While I still felt guilty, I let Sebastian win this round. At least he didn’t blame me since I was blaming myself enough for the both of us. Still, I was comfortably tucked into his side and safe. In the silence of that room I found myself grieving for the loss of our child. I wasn’t that far along and we hadn’t even had the first ultrasound yet, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. I felt like I’d failed him as a wife and failed our baby as a mother. What kind of woman loses the child of the man she loves. I hated myself in that moment because _I_ was the one that caused him pain. I could see it plainly written all over his face, he was heartbroken. While we didn’t _need_ another baby right now, I knew he secretly wanted another one. It seemed like he had once again read my mind because he softly spoke.

 “You didn’t fail me as a wife, ya know.” He said quietly. “I’m not upset with you. Now, those fuckers behind this, I honestly want to kill them all. But you, I could never be upset with you over something like this.” He added kissing my head.

 “Sebastian, I…” I started only to get cut off.

 “Sush. You need to believe me when I say you’re not failing anyone. You couldn’t control what happened, even if you were president. While we’re not sure how that bomb got in there, none of this is your doing. And I’ll be right here by your side always. This is where I belong, with you for as long as you want me. Don’t shut me out, babe. It’s you and me against the word, kid. Remember that.” He said tilting my head to kiss me once more.  “And when the time is right, we’ll try for another one. I won’t stop until I see you pregnant again, but for now we’ll wait. We have an Oval to win, if that’s still what you want.” He added looking down at me.

 “It is. Now more than ever.” I said looking at him. “We need a leader that will put the safety of the people first and foremost.” I added.

 “Well, that person is definitely you, draga.” Sebastian smiled.


	14. Saying Goodbye

                  After a week in the hospital I was released. I was sent home with wrapped ribs and an order to take it easy. While I had no intentions of taking it easy, I knew Sebastian would make sure that I did. I also knew that Sebastian would take care of me. Power had been turned back over to me and since there was only a handful of members of our legislature left alive and they were in the hospital still, I was granted total power. Power, it wasn’t something that I took lightly. The first thing I did was arrange for Sam to lie in state. She would have a state funeral, I _owed_ her that. Sam had saved my life, she had allowed two little girls to continue to have their mother and a man to continue to have the love of his life. But at what cost? Christian was a good man and not only had he lost his wife but he’d lost his unborn child. His whole family was taken from him in an instant.

“Draga?” Sebastian said coming into the bedroom.

“Yeah.” I said looking up at him.

                I pulled my shirt over my head and examined myself in the mirror. Bruises lined by body and I sucked in a breath at the sight. I heard a growl from behind me and within moments, felt a tender touch on my body. Sebastian proceeded to tenderly unwrap the bandages from my ribs. Once my ribs were unwrapped he took stock of the bandages that were on my body. He pulled them off one by one then put fresh bandages on them. Sebastian helped me onto the bed and just let me lie there for a while before taking the side next to me. He laid down on the bed on his side and faced me. Sebastian ran his fingers up and down my face and leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to my lips.

“The funeral is tomorrow, babe.” He said softly. “Christian would like it if you’d speak too. Given how it happened, the whole world’s going to be watching.” He added stroking my cheek.

“Things aren’t going to be the same between us anymore.” I said quietly.

“Draga, we can get through this together. Don’t shut me out.” He said quietly. “I can’t loose my wife.” He added pain evident in his voice.

I snorted before continuing. “I’m not talking about that. Though that changes things too, loosing a child changes one. But, I meant with all that’s happened. Our lives aren’t going to be the same after this.” I said looking at him. “We’ve always been in the spotlight, I know, but we’re really not going to have any privacy after this is said and done. And I need you right here with me. I’m not asking you to give up your career for me, but I’ll need you to be around more.” I added sucking in a breath.

“Babe, I’ll be right here by your side. Whatever you need, I’m here for.” He said quietly. “I’ll pull out of my other films after the funeral.” He added.

“No. No, not now. I mean if I get elected.” I said nodding. “I guess I need to get dressed for this speech.” I added slowly rising              

                Sebastian rose with me going over and getting the wrap to wrap up my ribs. He slowly wound the material around my body his eyes never leaving my middle. Once I was wrapped I decided on a pair of Capri and a sleeveless shirt. I had decided to be casual and go and give this speech at the ruins of the building. It was time for the world to see what _this_ governor was willing to do for her people. Not only was a burying a dear friend and chief of staff, but I was burying the woman and governor I was before this. My life would never be the same after this. While I’d lived through 9/11, being sixteen, this was the first major disaster that North Carolina had faced in my whole life. Hurricanes we were prepared for and used to, but this was something entirely different. I turned to Sebastian, who it seemed was dressing like I was, and softly smiled.

“Ready, draga?” He asked taking my hand.

“As ready as I’m going to be.” I smiled. “God, I hope I don’t freak out seeing the building.” I murmured quietly.

“You’re human, draga. If you do, then I’ll be right there.” He said kissing my forehead. “You know, you don’t have to always be strong. Even as governor, you’re allowed to be human.” He added.

                I just smiled at him and we started for the door. We were met by Jake once we arrived at the main door. Sebastian, Jake, and I were herded into car and driven to the remnants of the building. When we arrived at the building, I sucked in a ragged breath. The door was opened for me, by someone other than Sebastian, and I climbed out. Sebastian was waiting for me and took my hand in his. I met with first responders, including the two that found me and recovered Sam’s remains. They walked me around the ruins and pointed to the exact spot that I was found in. I also saw a stain on the ground that I knew to be the spot that I had watched Sam die. I was standing there lost in my thoughts until I heard Sebastian’s sharp intake of breath. I looked at him and took my hand in his and rubbed his hand.

“You ok there, lover?” I asked looking at him.

“This is where they found you?” He asked croaking. “This is where I almost lost you?” He asked, voice trembling.

“Hey,” I started cupping his face in my hands. “You didn’t. I told you it was going to take a whole lot for me to cower in a corner and you to loose me.” I added rubbing his cheek with my thumb.

“But, I almost did.” He said quietly. “Our girls almost did.” He added.

“Bash, honey,” I started, only to get interrupted.

“Governor Stan?” Jake said quietly. “We’re ready for you.” He added turning and leaving Sebastian and I alone again.

“Go.” Sebastian said quietly. “Show everyone just who, as you put it, ‘fucked with.’ He added kissing my forehead.

“I love you, Sebastian.” I said quietly pecking his lips.

“I love you too, Nicolette.” He said quietly

                I slowly walked over to where press had assembled.  There was a makeshift podium set up, but I wasn’t going to use that. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I asked the press to follow me and started walking. I wanted the whole country and world to see what happened.

  _Governor Stan, can you tell the viewers what we’re seeing._

 “This is the legislative building. Right here,” I said touching a part of the door that was still standing. “Is the doors leading to the chamber room itself. A room that myself and so many others went through on a daily basis. Two hundred and fifty three people died almost three weeks ago.” I added stopping.

“In this exact spot, Sam, my dear Sam,” I continued getting a little lost as my eyes found Christian. I quickly cleared my throat before continuing. “my chief of staff gave her life to save mine. Under that beam, I lost the child I was carrying. I say that to say this. You can attack our government, our buildings, even attack our very head of state, but we will rebound. You can attack our way of life but you can’t break our spirit.” I added.

 “My fellow North Carolinaians, I will not rest until there is justice for all two hundred and fifty three people. You have a governor that will not cower in a corner. I will do everything in my power to protect you.” I continued. “And to those responsible for this,” I added pointing to the ruins behind me. “I will use every ounce of gubernatorial power I have to hunt ya down and drag ya back here if I hafta. I will not allow anyone to hunt and attack my people. Ya picked to wrong state ta mess with.” I finished as the camera panned from myself to Sebastian not far from me. Before the camera panned away from him, it caught him wiping his eyes as he stared at the spot where I was found and Sam had died.

With that the remark ended. As I started for Sebastian a reporter hollered a couple questions. _Have you been in touch with the president and will you work with this administration to see this done?_

 My eyes locked with Sebastian’s before I answered. “I heard before I woke up he called and gave his well wishes, but since I’ve been out of the hospital or even after I woke up, I haven’t received a call. And in regards to your other question, I’m going to do this with or without this administration to get justice. I meant what I said, I will do whatever is necessary to protect my people. I would love their help, but they’ve stated before it’s not their problem. The question I have for them, is is it still not their problem?” With that I turned around and went to where Sebastian was standing. He was standing there with a smirk on his face.

 “What?” I asked with a light laugh.

 “God, I love you.” He smiled. “You did amazing, by the way.” He added kissing my cheek.

 After bidding Jake and Christian a good night, Sebastian and I walked back to the car. Once I was inside, I closed my eyes and let my mind run away with me.

  _Six years ago_

_“This is what you call an office?” A female voice asked looking around._

_I looked up and arched a brow. “Can I help you?” I said a bit rudely._

_“I was told you needed help to organize your calendar.” She said looking at me. “And from the looks of it, you really need help.” She added._

_“Do you have experience?” I asked looking at her._

_“No, no I don’t.” She said shaking her head. “But, I’m organized.” She added._

_“What makes you think you can organize this?” I asked crossing my arms._

_“Madam mayor, just give me a chance.” She started stuttering._

_I sighed before I spoke. “You’ve got an hour.” I motioned to all this. “I’ve got a meeting to attend, I expect it done by the time I return.” I added._

_She nodded pulled her blonde hair up in a messy bun. I took one last glance back at her and shook my head. I attended my meeting and came back to the office ready to have a little lunch date with my boyfriend. Upon entering my office I took notice of the neat desk and organized files. I looked at the planner that sat on my desk and flipped through it. I had a soft smile on my face. I looked around for the slender blonde._

_“Madam mayor.” She stumbled upon seeing me standing there._

_“You did all this?” I asked motioning around._

_“Yes, ma’am.” She nodded biting her lip._

_“Please, it’s Nic.” I said looking at her. “You got a name kid?” I asked._

_“Sam.” She said looking hopeful. “Sam Jacobs.” She added._

“Penny for your thoughts, draga?” Sebastian said turning to me.

 “Sam, I was thinking about Sam.” I said with a soft smile. “The first time I met her, I was a little harsh, but God she proved just how bad I needed _her_.” I added with a light laugh.

  _Six years ago_

  _Sebastian’s POV_

_I walked into my girlfriend’s office building and looked around. It wasn’t the first time I’d been there, but there were several new faces. One in particular caught my eye. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair that was up in a messy bun. She was whizzing around Nicolette’s office seeming to get things in order. I watched her for a moment and smiled. This woman could work wonders on keeping Nicolette sane when I wasn’t around. She needed someone she could trust. I started walking towards her office as Nicolette walked into her office._

_“You did all this?” Nicolette’s voice said._

_“Yes, ma’am.” This woman’s voice said._

_“Please, it’s Nic.” Nicolette said to her. “You gotta name kid?” She asked._

_“Sam.” She said. “Sam Jacobs.” She said._

_I walked into her office right as she was about to speak. Her words died in her throat and I smirked. Sam turned around to speak. “Holy shit, you’re Sebastian Stan.” She squeaked._

_I lightly chuckled before speaking. “So you’re a fan then?”_

_“My God yes. You’re an amazing Winter Solider.” She gushed._

_Nicolette lightly laughed before speaking. “I guess I don’t need to introduce you then, Sam.” She laughed. “But, Bash, this is my chief of staff Sam. Sam, my boyfriend.” She added._

_"What?” She said looking at her. “You’re…you’re dating?” She asked looking between us._

_“Yep.” Nicolette said with a smile._

_“Yeah, I’m Sam.” She said flushing when I took a step towards her. I took her hand in mine, winking at my girlfriend, and kissed her hand._

_“The pleasure is mine.” I said with a smile._

“She was shocked to see me in your office.” Sebastian said lightly laughing.

 “I think she was more shocked that we were dating.” I laughed. “I remember when we met Christian the first time. She’d been talking about him the way I’d talked about you.” I added with a fond smile.

 “I remember that. We’d just gotten married and settled in.” Sebastian recalled with a smile.

  _“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Sam said with a smile. “I hope you and Sebastian have time.” She added._

_“Of course.” I said with a grin. “Are we finally getting to meet him?” I added._

_“Meet who?” Sebastian asked confused._

_“Our Sam, here, is seeing someone and she wants us to meet her.” I said with a big grin._

_“Oh.” Sebastian said with a nod._

_“He’s here.” Sam said blushing._

_I turned my head in time to see a tall muscular blonde with striking green eyes start towards the office that the three of us were now occupying. Sam gave a little squeak and started towards the door. Sebastian and I watched as she shared a soft kiss with him. As I looked on, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Sebastian nuzzled his face in my neck for a moment and then placed a soft kiss there. I turned my head and softly smiled as I rubbing my hands on his hands. Sebastian let me go as Sam walked into the office hand in hand with this man. He looked up with a wide smile._

_“Governor Stan.” He said smiling widely. “It’s an honor to meet you.” He added extending his hand._

_I took his hand and shook it with a smile on my face. “Please, call me Nic, everyone else does. And the pleasure is all mine. You must be Christian.” I said with a smile._

_“Yes, ma’am.” Christian said with a smile._

_“This is my husband, Sebastian.” I said with a smile reaching for my husband._

_“Sir.” Christian said extending his hand which Sebastian shook with a strong grip. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stan.” He added._

_“Please, it’s Sebastian or Seb.” Sebastian said with a smile._

“I remember you winking when we met him.” Sebastian laughed.

 “You asked me if you should be worried.” I laughed at him. “And when he proposed, I felt like a proud parent.” I added laughing.

 “When she found out I was going to propose, she told me if I broke your heart she’d break my neck.” Sebastian said with a fond smile. “It’s no surprise she pushed you out of the way when that pillar fell.  She always looked out for you.” He added with a sad smile.

 “She was rather fond of you too.” I said with a smile.

                The drive home was silent the rest of the way, both Sebastian and I left to our thoughts. I couldn’t help but smile, Sam was rather fond of Sebastian and I. I’m not sure how I made it the first few months of being mayor without her and I wasn’t sure how I was going to finish my term as governor and run for the Oval without her. We arrived at the residence and we spent a little bit of time with the girls before calling it a night. Tomorrow was going to be a long and eventful day for the pair of us.

                The morning came early and Sebastian and I shared a soft kiss before separating for the activities of the morning. As much I wanted to take time and properly grieve, I had the business of the state to run. I was told during my meetings that we were the first state to call for impeachment and that many others followed. Congress had began proceedings for impeachment with several congressmen calling for a special election. We, as a state, had a special election scheduled for two weeks from now. Once everything was said and done, it was time. Time to say goodbye. Georgeta said she’d take Charlotte and Grace so that Sebastian and I could go to the funeral for Sam. Sebastian was slipping on a jacket when I emerged from the bedroom dressed in a simple black dress. He turned and softly smiled before approaching to give me a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Hi, beautiful.” Sebastian said with a soft smile. “How are you doing, draga?” He asked.

 “Real sore, I need a break.” I said quietly taking a deep breath.

 “We’ll cancel your meetings for tomorrow then.” He said touching my cheek. “But, emotionally, how are you?” He asked.

 “It’s hard.” I started. “I just want to break down and cry. Cry for Sam. Cry for the lack of a government in our state. Cry for the loss of baby Stan. I just don’t want to feel.” I added sucking in a breath.

 “Then, we’ll give you a day to just not feel then.” He said looking at me.

 “No, I can’t do that. It doesn’t work that way.” I lightly laughed. “If I feel nothing then I don’t feel the pain of all of this. Nor would I feel love for you or for our little family. And while I’d love to not feel pain right now, I _can’t_  live not feeling how much I love you or our girls.” I added.

 “I’m here. Just so you know.” He said kissing my lips gently.

                We broke apart and he slipped his arms around me for a tight hug. Jake came up and told us there was a car downstairs waiting and I walked over and gave each of our girls a light kiss and received a sloppy kiss, slobber, and a reassuring hug from Georgeta. Once we all received hugs and kisses, Sebastian took my hand in his and we headed towards the car. It was a silent ride with Sebastian opting to just hold me in his arms. The business of the day had been finished and I had decided to take the rest of the day to grieve for the loss of a friend and consider my next move.  We arrived at the church and Sebastian climbed out of the car and held his hand out for me.  I took it with a shaky hand and brave smile, which he returned with a soft smile. Once I was out of the car, he slipped his arm around my waist and we made our way inside the church. Walking inside seeing all the flowers, photos of her, and her casket, I almost lost it right then and there and felt my legs start to buckle. Sebastian caught me, of course, before I could collapse to the floor, partially from grief and partially from pain, as we’d spin to the press later.

“Haide frumos, hai sa te așezi.” Sebastian said quietly leading me over to a nearby bench. _(Come on beautiful, let’s get you seated.)_

 “Bash.” I croaked. “I can’t do this.” I said trying and massively failing to get away.

 “Yes, you can, draga.” He said getting me in a seat. “Tu ești cea mai puternica persoana pe care o cunosc.” _(You’re the strongest person I know)_

 “Is she ok?” Jane Jacobs asked walking over with a concerned look on her face.

 “She’s just having a hard time.” Sebastian said not taking his eyes off me, concern shinning through.

 “Oh, sweetheart.” The elder woman said taking a seat. She pulled me into her arms in a tight hug. “She loved you dearly, child.” She said with a soft smile.

 “I remember when she first told me about you. That _hardass_ , she called you.  She knew right then you’d both be good friends and you’d be good for our state. And my Sam was a good judge of character.” She said with a light laugh. “And she would absolutely not want you to blame yourself in any way. And she wouldn’t regret for a second saving your life. Christian even said so.” She added as a fresh tear fell.

 “Oh, sweetheart.” She said embracing me. “When you were sworn in as governor, you know what she said to me?” She asked with a smile and I shook my head.

 “She said ‘tugann a neart dom neart.’” She smiled causing me to nod. “ar cheann óg láidir.” She added rising and kissing my forehead lightly. She patted Sebastian lightly on the shoulder before taking her leave. _(Her strength gives me strength. Stay strong young one.)_

 “Ok, I’m confused.” Sebastian said turning to me. “You knew what she was saying?” He asked looking at me.

 “Yeah.” I nodded. “My grandmother taught me Irish growing up.” I smiled. “Sam and I would talk in Irish all the time and it’d drive Jake nuts.” I laughed.

 “Why not teach the girls?” He asked cocking his head.

                I didn’t get the chance to answer as the funeral started. We watched as the family entered the room. They took their seats and the service began. Sebastian held my hand the whole way through and a sucked in a ragged breath when Christian rose to speak.

“Samantha Jacobs was the love of my life.” Christian started. “We were going to have a baby. I remember the first time I met her, I told my mother I was going to marry her. She was everything I could ever want and more. If she believed in something, she fought for it every step of the way. That’s what brought her into a hardassed mayors office. I remember,” He continued pausing with a light laugh.

“when I asked her what she did for a living. She told me,” He laughed. “I work for the most hardassed passionate person I’ve ever met. I’ve never met anyone who cared about the little guy more than her. And that woman went on to become our governor. She would’ve followed you to the ends of the Earth. And she wouldn’t regretted saving your life. She once told me you were going to change the world. My only regret is that she won’t be here to see it.” He finished with a soft smile at me.

Sebastian sat by my side rubbing my shoulder gently as the tears fell from my eyes. He held my hand as the pastor invited me up to say a few words. Sebastian took my hand and squeezed it as I stood. I walked to the podium on shaky feet and sucked in a ragged breath as my eyes found the blue eyes of my rock. Sebastian gave me a soft smile before I began.

“I remember the first time I met Sam. I wasn’t the nicest in the world, but in my defense she did insult the mess that I called an office.” I started with a shaky laugh. “I was only gone for an hour and when I came back, my entire life was organized. I knew right then, I couldn’t live without her.” I added with a fond smile.

“Sam became more than just a chief of staff, she became a dear friend. She encouraged and dared me to do better. She made me a better _person_.” I continued as fresh tears started to fall. “She loved her job, she loved her life. All she wanted was to make a difference. She was going to be a mother, she would’ve been a great mother. Christian, I am so sorry.” I added trembling. “It should’ve been me.” I stuttered.

                Sebastian jumped up and made his way to the podium just as I started to breakdown. He pulled me into his arms and helped me off the stage. He helped me back to my seat and pulled me into his arms as I cried clinging onto him. He held me tightly as I broke down sobbing. When the funeral was over, he led me out of the church and we were whisked back to the residence. I cried until I was all cried out and fell asleep. When we arrived at the residence Sebastian carried me up to our bedroom and slowly undressed me and slid me under the covers. I faintly registered lips brushing against my forehead and before he could leave I grabbed a hold of his hand.

“Don’t leave me.” I whimpered. “Please, don’t leave me.”

“Draga, I’m just getting a bottle of water. I’ll be right back, then I’ll lay with you.” He said softly. “I promise.” He added.

A whimper left my throat but I didn’t protest, opting for instead to grab a hold of his pillow. A sigh left Sebastian’s mouth before he turned to grab that bottle of water. He left the room and noticed his mother sitting at the kitchen table.

“Christian just left this.” She said holding up a note. “He said it’s for Nicolette.” She added.

Sebastian nodded taking the note from his mother and went to fridge and grabbed the bottle. When he reached the room, he noticed I was sound asleep once again and he opened the note.

_Dearest Nicolette,_

_You’ve taken this hard, we all have, but you need to know, in no way do I blame you. Sam wouldn’t want you to blame yourself either. Anyone working for you knew your life was more important. You wanted to change the world and she wanted to be apart of it. But you can’t change the world grieving like you are. I know it’s hard right now, but the woman we all believe in is in there. Let her back out, change the world. Sam wouldn’t have changed anything either. You have a family, two daughters that love you dearly and Sebastian would be beside himself if something happened to you. Sam knew that, while it doesn’t make the pain hurt any less, she knew you’d have to make it home if anyone did. Cherish your family, though I know I don’t need to tell you that._

_Christian_

 A soft smile graced Sebastian’s face as he placed the note on my bedside table as I let out a little snore.

 “Are dreptate, nu as sti ce sa fac fără tine.” Sebastian mumbled. _(He’s right, I wouldn’t know what to do without you.)_ “Te iubesc mai mult decât vei ști vreodată.” _(I love you more than you’ll ever know.)_

He climbed in bed next to me, emotionally exhausted from the day and pulled me into his arms and we slept for the rest of the night. We slept through dinner, bath-time, everything, grateful for Gerogeta being there to take care of the girls.


	15. Promises to the People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, we're coming to the end of this story. But fear not, there will be more of Nicolette and Sebastian as I'm turning this into a three book series. We've gotten two more of this one and then guess what's next.....election season!!!

             A month had passed since Sam’s funeral and little by little things were returning to normal. Jake and I had interviewed people for Sam’s position and Sebastian had returned to Scotland to finish filming. We FaceTimed as much as possible, though it wasn’t the same as having him here with me.  We, as a state, had held our special election and how had a fully functioning government. North Carolina was finally back open for business. I had decided it was time for a change for me personally. My long black hair was gone, emplace was a much shorter bob and red highlights. Sebastian wasn’t too thrilled with the change and even less thrilled when I told him the wife he knew died the day our capital was attacked. While in some ways I was still myself, in others I was someone else entirely. I was willing to do _anything_ to keep my people safe.

              “Hey.” Sebastian said waving at the camera as we sat for our daily FaceTime.

              “Hey, lover.” I smiled waving at him. “How’s Scotland?” I asked with a smile.

              “Good. It’s great to be back on set, but I still wish I was with you.” He said sighing.

              “Well, you know I’d kick your ass if you backed out of a Marvel movie.” I laughed.

              “Oh, believe me. I know.” He chuckled. “You tried already.” He added.

               “Well, you should’ve known how I’d react when you told me that they were considering recasting your role after you talked to them about it.” I said narrowing my eyes.

               “I felt like I needed to be with you.” He said softly.

               “Sebastian, I’m fine. Really.” I said looking at his face. “Yes, I whacked all my hair off, but I’m fine really.” I added.

               “I can’t help but worry about you, draga.” He said quietly. “I love you so much.” He added.

               “I know you do, my love. And I you.” I said with a soft smile.

               “I hate to cut this short, but I’m needed back on the set.” He said sighing.

                “Go, be that sexy metal armed beastie.” I laughed. “FaceTime with the girls tonight, yeah?” I asked taking the steps two at a time.

                “Yes, ma’am.” Sebastian smiled. “I love you, draga.” He added.

                “And I you, amant.” I smiled blowing him a kiss before the line went dead.

                I tucked my phone back into my pocket and went about the day. I found myself counting down the seconds until I was able to talk to Sebastian once again. Even though I projected on the outside that I was perfectly fine, on the inside I was loosing it. All I wanted was to just be done with all of this and be back with my girls. That night we FaceTimed like always and five more days passed much the same. I was walking into our Wilmington home when my phone rang once again.

                “Hello gorgeous.” Sebastian said with a smile.

                “Hello handsome.” I smiled setting groceries down on the counter. “How are you?” I asked with a smile.

                “Why don’t you turn around and find out.” He said with a laugh.

                “Tatic!” Charlotte shrieked seeing her father.

                I spun around on my heels and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway that I had just walked through. I waited for him to set the tot down on the ground before running towards him.  All I wanted was for him to be home and here he was. He pulled me into his arms and crashed his lips to mine. As he held onto me our kiss intensified. After a few moments, he sat me back on my feet. Sebastian brushed a stray hair out of my face and softly smiled.

                “Came home without me?” Sebastian asked with a light chuckle.

                “I needed to clear my head.” I said with a sigh. “I almost left the girls with your mom, but I couldn’t part with them.” I added looking from Charlotte, who was in her father’s arms, to Grace who was napping nearby.

                “If you would’ve told me, I would’ve been here to give you some space.” He said looking at me.

                “It’s not that I needed space, per say. I just needed to be away from Raleigh.” I said pulling groceries out of the bag. “I needed to clear my head and remind myself why I was doing this. And you know I can only do that here. I need the fresh salt air to recharge my batteries.” I added with a light smile.

                 “What ever you need me to do, I’m here.” He smiled.

                “I would love it if you’d start getting Grace’s food ready. She should be waking soon.” I said with a smile. “That way I can go ahead and start dinner.” I added with a smile.

                Sebastian nodded and sat Charlotte down and we both got to work. We made small talk along the way. When it was all said and done, there was lemon pepper grilled chicken, green beans and potato salad along with a bottle of red wine. We enjoyed each others company while we ate then progressed to giving the girls baths. While Sebastian was finishing up with Charlotte, I set to work on my speech. I had promises to make to the people and I had to find a way to make them stick. This speech was also going to be announcing my candidacy for the Oval. Things were happening so fast. Over this last month, Congress had successfully impeached the President of the United States and he had been put out of office. The people had demanded a special election and Congress was giving it. Now, was the time for me to declare my intent to run. It was only rumored for now but in just three days, it was becoming official.

                “For far too long have you been in the shadows, just making enough to get by while the rich get richer. For far too long wondering just how you were going to make ends meet while those in power ignore your pleas. Undocumented workers and those from other nations have sat by worried if their families will be split apart. You will be ignored no longer. I have heard your pleas and I will listen to you.” I said tapping a pen on paper walking around the bedroom.

                “Sounds good.” Sebastian said with a smile.

                “God, I’m having trouble though.” I sighed. “This is so much harder. I’m not just speaking to one state, I’m speaking to a whole country.” I added.

                “What are you having trouble with?” Sebastian asked cocking his head to the side. “It sounds good to me. Speak from the heart. That’s what won you North Carolinians hearts.” He added.

                “The rest of the country is just like us. We all want jobs, security and a better world for our kids.” Sebastian continued.

                “I can’t promise a safe world though Bash.” I said looking at him. “All I can do is swear that I’ll do everything in my power to bring anyone responsible to justice.” I said slumping down on the bed.

                “Babe, no one is expecting a completely safe world. That’s never going to happen, but making it a _safer_ one can be done. Look what you’ve done for the state in the last month. Look at what New York did after 9/11. Measures can be taken to make our cities safer, you’ve done it yourself. And you’ve gone after those responsible for our attacks. You’ve done all you can do as governor, baby. And with this administration not willing to help and now out the door, it’s _time_ for you. This is your time, draga.” He said looking at me with a soft smile.

                “Do you really think I can do this?” I asked looking up at him finally.

                “Dragostea mea frumoasa,” Sebastian started. “I _know_ you can do this. I have all the faith in the world in you.” He added.

                “Last chance to back out.” I lightly laughed.

                “Draga, I’m not going anywhere.” He laughed kissing my forehead. “Speak from the heart, you’ll win everyone over.” He added.

                “I love you Sebastian.”’ I said pressing my lips to his. “I don’t know how I got so lucky, but I’m so glad I have you.” I added.

                “There’s no where I’d rather be that right here.” Sebastian said kissing me softly. “Si, eu te iubesc.” He added bumping our noses.

                I let out a yawn, softly and sleepily smiling at him. “I’ll solve the world’s problems tomorrow, after I sleep.” I said reaching for his outstretched hand.

                “C’mon, love. Let’s go to bed.” Sebastian said with a smile “I have snuggle time to make up for.” He added.


	16. The Blessing of the People

              The next morning came early for the us. Sebastian rose first knowing this didn’t happen often, he quickly sat to work making omelets. I loved Sebastian’s omelets and when I woke to the smell of coffee brewing and sausage, I couldn’t help the moan that escaped my lips. I slowly rolled out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. When I exited the bedroom I was met in the hallway by our very soon to be four year old. I lifted her into my arms and carried her into the kitchen where Sebastian had his back turned singing something in his native tongue. Sebastian wasn’t one for singing and less one for singing in Romanian. I placed Charlotte in her booster seat and walked over to where Sebastian stood over the stove. Slipping my arms around him, I placed a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. A soft smile graced my face as he uttered a quiet ‘good morning’ and patted my hand affectionately.

                “Good morning, lover.” I said with a smile. 

               “Omelets for breakfast.” Sebastian said setting the spatula down. He slowly turned around and cupped my cheek with his rough hands.

                “That sounds wonderful.” I said with a soft smile. “I love your omelets.” I added.              

                “Oh, I know you do beautiful.” He said with a soft smile. “That’s why I’m making them.” He added pecking my lips softly.

                “I love you, Sebastian.” I muttered against his lips.

                I moved to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and poured myself and Charlotte a glass. As I sat and watched Sebastian make breakfast, I found myself wondering if I could really strip all this away from him. Not only from him, but from the girls as well. While life was lived in the spotlight, being both the state first family and being married to a Hollywood actor, but this was going to be so much more. I was going to be running for President. Did I truly want to put Sebastian through all of this? The sound of a plate touching the counter brought me out of my thoughts.

                “Penny for your thoughts, draga?” Sebastian asked taking a seat after placing a plate for Charlotte.

                “Just seeing you like this, makes me wonder if I _really_ want to put you though all this.” I said taking a bite and letting out a moan.

                “Good?” He asked with a small laugh.

                “My God, yes.” I said with a grin. “I can’t help but wonder though, if you really want this. Do you want this? Do you still want to be married to me?” I added looking down.

                I heard the sound of a fork hitting a plate and the sound of a chair scraping the floor. I didn’t realize that a tear had fallen until after I felt Sebastian take my hand in his and tilt my chin to look at him. “Dragostea mea draga, I would marry you all over again. I love you more than anything in this world and there is nothing that would cause me to leave your side. If this is what you want, then this is what I want. I want you for my whole life.” He said pressing his lips to mine. “And never mind that, this country _needs_ you.” He added against my lips.

                Tears streamed down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around my husband. I clung to him not wanting to let him go. This life was hard and knowing that he still wanted to be here made me breathe a little easy. It wouldn’t be surprising if he turned and ran but knowing that he was still by my side. He stood after I pulled away and pulled me up from my sitting position. He placed a tender kiss on my forehead and told me to go and get dressed. I went to get dressed deciding on a pair of frayed shorts and a tank top. I was fishing out some flip flops when I felt arms wrap around my waist. Sebastian nuzzled his face in my neck and softly kissed it.

                “You’re parents are coming to get the girls.” He said looking at me. “We’re going to work on this speech the only way I know how.” He added placing a tender kiss to my lips.

                The doorbell rang and Sebastian smiled. “Right on time.” He said with a grin.

                I left the room and went to the door while he got changed for the day. I opened the door with a wide grin and stepped aside so my parents could enter the house. We shared hugs before a toddler came barreling into the room. It had been a little while since she’d seen her grandparents and was more than thrilled to see them once again. Even more so when she found out that she was spending the day with them. A few minutes later, Sebastian joined us in the living room. We all talked for a short while before they left for the day. I looked over at Sebastian curiously and he simply smiled and took my hand. He led me to the car and we climbed in. I wasn’t sure what he had up his sleeve, but we ended up downtown at the river. It was a bright sunny day and there were lots of people walking about the river.

                “Now, don’t think about what your going to say.” He said leading me towards the river walk. “Just speak from the heart.” He added.

                I looked at him confused for a moment before I noticed the sizeable group of people that had gathered around the Venus flytrap statue. My eyes grew wide at what he had done. A town hall, that’s what he had arranged. He just looked at me and smiled. “Thanks for coming out today.” I started looking out at everyone. “A lot has happened in our state these last couple months and in the nation. And I wanted to come out into the communities and get out amongst ya’ll and see how you’re doing.” I added looking out.

                “What can I do for you?” I continued. “That’s always been my main concern. The lives of everyone that resides within my borders.” I added.

                “Are you going to run for President?” Someone shouted out.

                “I’ve thought about it yes.” I said looking around. “I’ve put feelers out there to see what people are saying. But none of that matters if I don’t have your support and blessing.” I added.

                “I would vote for ya!” Another person in the crowd yelled.

                Suddenly many of the people there were saying the same thing. They would all vote for me. I took more questions about healthcare, jobs, the investigation into the President. One such question really stood out to me.

                “If they wanted to bring criminal charges against the president would you?”

                “Yes, I would.” I said nodding. “If I were President and it was brought to me that criminal charges wanted to be brought then I would stay out of the way and not interfere at all.” I added.

                This little impromptu town hall lasted another hour before the crowd dispersed and Sebastian and I went to get lunch. We then drove to nearby Jacksonville and had another one on the Marine base Camp Lejeune. Thanks to Sebastian I spent the day talking to fellow North Carolinians and getting the feel that they all supported me running for the Oval. Everyone that I had was all the same theme. They all wanted safer borders, healthcare, jobs, finality to the Russia question and a government that would work for them. All things that I’d done in my own state. A few questions were directed at our own investigation into the terrorist attack on the capital and I had informed them that I believed I had done all that I could as governor but more needed to be done. Things that only a presidential administration could do and this one wasn’t willing to work with our state. It was late at night when Sebastian and I returned to the house and I knew that I had to get something planned out for my speech tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day, I was announcing my running for the Oval. I was doing it where it all started for me. My journey started over ten years ago when I was a freshmen in college. From then I had gone on to graduate school, then from there mayor, and finally governor, I had even met my husband there, so it seemed fitting. I was making my speech on the campus of the University of North Carolina-Wilmington in the very spot that Sebastian and I ran into each other. The night came and went quickly and before I knew it, I was on the campus that I loved dearly.

                 “You’ve got this beautiful.” Sebastian said with a smile. “You can do this.” He added.

                “Yeah, I’ve got this.” I said sucking in a ragged breath. “Why am I putting my family though this again?” I added with a nervous chuckle.

                “A better world for future generations.” Sebastian said lightly laughing. “You once said with power you could do a lot of good. This is your chance.” He added pecking my lips.

                “A better place.” I repeated. “With great power, comes great responsibility.” I added.

                 “Quoting Spiderman?” He chuckled. 

                “I’m throwing Marvel quotes into my speech, good God.” I groaned when Sebastian started laughing.

                “As long as you’re quoting some Capt’n.” He said with a smirk.

                “I’ve worked it in there somewhere.” I laughed. “I’ll refrain from the Hail Hydra’s though.” I added.

                “Yeah, I’m done with murdering for Hydra, so thanks doll.” He added with a wink. “Time to go, love.” He added pecking my lips.

                He rubbed my back and I started for the stage. “My fellow North Carolinians joining us here in person and at home, the media, and distinugished guests, hello and welcome……” I began.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter to go lovelies and then on to book 2.


	17. Announcing my Candidacy

           “My fellow North Carolinians joining us here in person and at home, the media, and distinguished guests, hello and welcome……” I began with a smile. “I started this journey on this very campus ten years ago. I vowed then that I would do all that I could for the people that I governed. I spent two wonderful years in our beloved port city as your mayor before you choose me to do the people’s work in our capital. It’s been a hard fought road this past five years, but together we’ve made our state a better place. I helped North Carolina be once again open for business. We have the lowest unemployment rate in the country and the lowest our state has had in twenty years. We’ve seen great victories for democracy and stunning defeats but through it all we’ve remained true to who we are as Tar Heels. But our work is not done, not only do you need a champion in Raleigh but one in Washington.

          All American’s need a champion for the people. Someone who knows the power doesn’t reside with those in Washington but those down on Main Street. The Constitution starts out with _We the people_ for a reason. _We the people_ is not politicians in Washington but you guys the people that break their backs day in and day out just to put food on the table. You need someone that will stop at nothing to seek justice for the persecuted and those responsible for attacks against our American way of life. We need someone in Washington that can work with both sides of the aisle and comprise for the good of the people; something I’ve done as governor. Someone that will do everything in their power to help make the world a better place. Because at the end of the day we all want two things. To come to our families and the leave this world in a better place than we received it. And I truly believe that _I’m_ that person. And for that very reason, I have sent a letter to the North Carolina state General Assembly stating my intent to run for national office. And I stand before you today to announce my candidacy for the office of President of these United States” I concluded, and our lives changed forever to thunderous applause.

         When I was finished with my speech Sebastian and the girls joined me on stage for media photos of the potential _First Family_. I took Grace into my arms while Charlotte happily stayed in her fathers. Sebastian slipped his free arm around my waist as we both balanced our girls on our respective hips. While photographers were snapping away catching a now very public, official announcement I felt Sebastian place a soft kiss against my temple. I tilted my head up and he leaned down a pecked my lips. We smiled against each others lips before we finally waved to the crowd and exited the stage. We were then whisked back to our Porter’s Neck home where we decided to stay out of the spotlight for the day.

         It was something we did when I announced that I was running for governor, I had sworn then that family would always come first. Now the stakes were higher as this time it wasn’t just Sebastian and I. Now we had children that we had to look after. We both knew that once this announcement was made both of their lives would be upheaved. Charlotte and Grace weren’t just Charlotte and Grace Stan, daughters of an actor and governor anymore. They were the daughters of a presidential candidate and potential first daughters. We arrived at the house and let Charlotte run free and sat Grace down on the couch where she quickly curled up and fell asleep. Sebastian loosened his tie and I kicked off my shoes.

          “That was a great speech, draga.” He said walking over and placing his hands on my shoulder. “I’m really proud of you.          

           “Thanks, lover.” I smiled. “Couldn’t’a done it without you.” I added.

          “Yeah you could’ve.” He smiled taking my hand. He led me over to the couch and we both snuggled up on it. “You spoke from the heart. That was the important thing.” He added pulling me against him as I snuggled into a more comfortable position. We sat there in silence just listening to each others heartbeats before Sebastian cut on the television and flipped to the news. We both knew that my announcement was going to be the news of the day, but we were _very_ curious to know just how the president was going to react.

_Big news out of Wilmington, North Carolina and it’s official. North Carolina governor Nicolette Stan made it official at her Alma Marta UNC-Wilmington and threw her name into the running for the White House in this special election. Of course by her side was her husband actor Sebastian Stan and their two daughters. Joining them on the stage was lieutenant governor Dan Forrest and attorney general Josh Stein, Wilmington mayor among other representatives from the state._

        “Well, the cats out of the bag now.” I said wrapping my arms around him. Once I was comfortable I closed my eyes.

        “Before you fall asleep, I know you’re on the verge of it, let’s move this to the bed.” He said lifting me into his arms 

        Sebastian carried me to our bedroom and laid me down on his side of the bed. He moved to my side of the and turned the bed down before sliding me over. He bent down and kissed my forehead and whispered that he’d be right back.

  _No POV_

        Sebastian left the room and went to check on his daughters. He first went to where Grace was curled up on the couch the same way they had left her. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to her room. Once he placed her in the crib, he flipped on the baby monitor. He exited the room and then walked to Charlotte’s room. When he entered the room he smiled at the sight. The soon to be four year old was lying in the middle of the room on her monkey rug, clutching her Bucky bear with her mouth wide open. Sebastian stood there leaning against the post watching the stead rise and fall of her chest. He found himself suddenly wanting another child. He lifted his eldest daughter in his arms and placed her in her bed. After softly pecking her cheek he walked back downstairs and made sure all the doors were locked. He took the stairs two at a time and walked back into their shared bedroom.

        He entered the room and flipped on the baby monitor giving him picture and sound in both of the girls rooms. He turned his attention to the bed and smiled. The covers had been kicked off and her shirt had hiked up exposing her underwear and scar.  Sebastian bit his lip and tried to contain a moan at the thought of her being pregnant once again. It broke his heart when they lost their child. But he had accepted the fact that it just wasn’t their time to have a third child, it would happen when they were supposed to. For now, he had two beautiful daughters to enjoy and how he adored those two little girls. Sebastian pulled his shirt over his head and then stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. Sebastian pulled her into his arms and within moments he joined her in dreamland.

  _End No POV_

        It was a few hours later when I woke. The sun had faded from the sky and was replaced with the soft glow of the moon. I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. After using the bathroom, I switched on the closet light knowing that at some point Charlotte would be crawling into bed with us. Since the explosion, she’d been sleeping in the room with us more often. We let her for the time being, but were going to start making her sleep in her own bed once we returned to the residence. I heard a soft snore and I turned around and looked at the bed. Sebastian laid in the bed flat on his back with a hand behind his head. His lips were slightly opened and the moon hit just right and illuminated his angelic face and caused his wedding band to shine. A soft smile graced my face as I walked back over to the bed. Reclaiming my previously vacated spot, I gently ran my fingers along his chest and slowly made my way up to his jaw. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his and after a couple moments he slowly kissed back.

        “Hello, lover.” I said against his lips.

        “Hello, lubirea mea.” Sebastian said pecking my lips once more. “I love waking up like that.” He added with a smile.

        “I love waking you that way.” I said straddling his lap. “I also love waking you like this too.” I added grinding my hips against his causing him to let out a low groan.

        Our lips met in a heated kiss as we started grinding against each other. I started to feel myself getting wetter and wetter and Sebastian getting harder. He grabbed a hold of my hips and grinded me down against him hard causing me to moan and he took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He quickly flipped us over and continued grinding against me. He took one of his hands and bent my knee and spread my legs wider. We continued at the pace he sat, us grinding against each other, him nipping at my neck, until I started to feel my orgasm fast approaching. It was something that Sebastian felt, him knowing just how to make my body sing.

        “Imi place sa ma trezesc chiar mai bine.” He hoarsely said nipping my neck right on my spot. “Asta e dragostea. Lasati-o sa vina, te-am prins.” He moaned as my hips arched up. _(I love waking up that way, even better. That’s it, love. Let it go, I’ve got you.)_

        “Bash.” I whimpered feeling myself oh so close to my relief. 

        “Da-mi-o, capilule furmoase.” He grunted refraining from stripping us. _(give yourself to me, beautiful baby)_

I felt the familiar and most welcome coil snap and my body arched rubbing against his rock hard body. “Oh. God. Sebastian.” I cried out my orgasm wash over me

        “Asti e copilul. Doamne, te doresc atat de rau.” Sebastian growled rutting against me. He withdrew his hand and grunted as he licked his fingers clean. “La dracu, ai gust atat de bine.” _(that’s it baby. God, I want you so bad. Fuck, you taste so good.)_

        “Bash, I want you.” I moaned. “I _need_ you.” I moaned grabbing a hold of him.

        Sebastian rose long enough to shed himself of his boxers and in seconds he was buried to the hilt inside my warmth. We both let out a moan enjoying the sensation of being joined as one. He buried his face in my neck as my arms came around his frame. After a few moments, he slowly started to move in and out. Our lips met once again as we both clung to each other. This was the first time we’d been intimate since the explosion and subsequence miscarriage. Sebastian was moving at such a slow pace memorizing the way I felt, I however needed more. 

       “Bash, baby.” I moaned biting my lip. “Harder. Please, harder.”        

        His response was a sharp hard snap of his hip causing me to loudly moan his name. After that request, he started thrusting harder and faster, delving deeper. Soon the only sound in the room was skin on skin, heavy pants, my muttered moans, and Sebastian’s ever present Romanian. He gave a particularly hard thrust that almost made me loose it.

        “C’mon baby.” He grunted. “Cum pentru mine din nou.” He growled snapping his hips, his pubic bone rubbing against my clit in the most delicious way. _(Cum for me again.)_

        “Bash.” I whimpered once again. “So close. Oh, so close.” I moaned arching against another delicious thrust.

        “Tell me your close.” I moaned meeting his lips in a heated, passionate kiss. “Cum with me, Bash. God, you feel so good.” I whispered against his lips.

        “I’m close baby.” Sebastian groaned dropping his mouth to my breasts sucking them between his lips once again. “Da-I drumul, si sunt cu tine acolo.” He growled reaching down and started to rub fierce circles on my clit. _(Let go, and I’m right there with you.)_

         He bit my left breast hard and that was all it took. My back arched off the bed and I came with a cry of his name. Seconds later his body tensed and went rigid as he emptied his seed deep within my warmth. He thrusted us through our intense orgasms as we clung to each other as if there was no tomorrow. Once we were utterly spent, he collapsed against me my arms cradling him gently. He pulled out slowly as aftershocks continued to rock my body. He flipped over and pulled me into his arms. His long fingers tilted my chin up to face him and his lips captured mine in a tender kiss.

        “Te iubesc cu tot ce sunt.” He muttered against my lips. “pentru toata viata mea.” He added. _(I love you with everything I am. For my whole life.)_

        “I love you too, Sebastian.” I said softly cupping his jaw. “with my whole heart for my whole life.” I added vowing once again that I was only his.

         Before we could say anything else there was a little voice at the door. Sebastian and I looked at each other with wide eyes and I quickly jumped up wrapping a nearby blanket around my naked body leaving Sebastian to get dressed. Once Charlotte was ushered out of our doorway, I grabbed the handle to close the door biting my lip then licking it at the sight of Sebastian’s naked body. My eyes met his and the last thing I saw before the door closed was a smirk on his face. Careful of the blanket around my body, I lifted Charlotte in my arms and carried her to the kitchen.

         “Hungry baby?” I asked looking at her.

         She nodded her head and nuzzled her head in my neck. “You want some juice to drink?” I asked feeling her head nod against my neck. I smiled placing a soft kiss to the side of her head.

         I sat her down in her chair and turned around and walked to the cabinet and reached for a sippy cup. Standing on my tippy toes to try to reach it, it was becoming harder and harder to reach and keep ahold of the blanket.

         “Let me get that, beautiful.” Said my husband’s voice from behind me. He easily reached for her cup and softly kissed my cheek. He pulled me by my hips against his and nipped at my neck. “As much as I love having you naked, especially in my bed, you might want to go put some clothes on. I can reach my favorite dessert _way too easily_.” He added and to prove his point, he dipped his hand beneath the blanket and flicked my clit causing me to arch against his hand.

         “Fuck, your wet again.” He growled. “I’m going to have to thoroughly fuck you later.” He whispered into my ear.

         I turned around and looked into my husbands lust clouded eyes. His fingers still gently rubbing my clit as I tried to control my breathing. He brought his free hand up to cup my cheek and my hand dropped to palm him in his shorts. He bit his lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape. While I was grateful of his towering frame shielding our daughter from what we were doing, I still couldn’t believe we were openly doing this in front of our daughter. He dipped a finger, then two in my warmth causing my mouth to drop open in part to surprise and in part to pleasure. Sebastian stood above me watching just what he was doing to me with his trademark smirk on his face. The hand that was palming the growing bulge started to tremble as my other hand came up to fist his shirt. I was close and he knew it and his strokes started getting harder. My head dropped back and my eyes fluttered closed. Then his talented fingers hit just the right place and the damn broke. I gripped his shirt as tight as I could and hit my head against his rock hard chest as wave after wave of pleasure rocked my body. I faintly registered my husbands quiet chuckle against my hair. He withdrew his hand and licked his fingers clean.

        “That’s so sweet.” He groaned against my ear. “And, I’m not done with you yet.” He added promising much more later.

        “Mommy? Daddy?” Said Charlotte’s little voice. “I hungry.”

         We looked at each other and lightly chuckled. “Sorry baby. Daddy sidetracked mommy.” I said with a light laugh and a playful glare sent Sebastian’s way.

         “Bad daddy.” Charlotte pouted at her father.

         “I’m sorry baby.” Sebastian said walking over to his daughter. “Can you forgive me?” He added kneeling down to the three year old. He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead and I couldn’t stop the words before they tumbled from my lips.

          “I wanna have another baby.”  I said looking at him.

           “What?” Sebastian asked slowly standing, not taking his eyes off me.

          “I wanna have another baby.” I repeated still standing there in my blanket, realizing just how underdressed I was now that Charlotte’s gaze was on me. I sprinted out of the room straight for our bedroom.

          “Char, stay right there. We’ll be right back then we’ll eat.” Sebastian said looking at the curly headed girl. “Nic!” He called sprinting off after me.

           When he dashed into the room the blanket was on the floor and I was sitting in one of his t-shirts. He walked over and knelt down between my parted legs. “You can’t say something like that and run out.” He said looking at me.

           “I ran out ‘cause I realized just how nearly naked I was.” I chuckled looking up at him. “Didn’t think Char should see everything mommy has.” I added.

           “Were you being serious?” He asked looking at me. “Do you really want another baby?” He added.

            “I do. Don’t ask me why now, but I do.” I nodded looking at him. “I wanna start trying.” I added my eyes falling on my pills.

            Sebastian followed my gaze and smiled picking up the package of colored pills. “Guess you won’t need these anymore.” He said before flicking them in the nearby trash can. “So we’re going to run for president, govern Carolina, _and_ try for baby Stan number 3?” He asked.

            “Technically it’s baby Stan number 4.” I said seeing the loving look in his eyes. “And, I believe we are.” I added pressing my lips to his.

            “Forgive me, baby Stan number 4.” He corrected against my lips.

             “Mommy!” Charlotte yelled. “I HUNGRY!” She screamed.

            “She’s demanding just like her mother when she’s hungry.” Sebastian said laughing. We rose from our kneeling and sitting postion and he took my hand but not before I playfully swatted his chest.

            “I’m not demanding when I’m hungry.” I said with a laugh.

            “My beautiful bride, I love you more than anything, but yes you are.” Sebastian said with a laugh.

             “Am not.” I muttered rolling my eyes. _Even though I knew he was right._

            That was the last normal family night we’d have for quite some time.

 

                                                                                The End

                                                                                               

                                                                                _Well, of book one anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Book one has concluded. I should have the beginning of book two up within the next couple days.


End file.
